


The Internet Is For Porn

by indigomini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Clueless Jongin, Cock Warming, Come Shot, Crack, Cybersex, Exhibitionism, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Online Romance, Phone Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/pseuds/indigomini
Summary: Jongin likes porn. A certain amateur pornstar in particular, since his booty looks just like Kyungsoo's, Jongin's best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

Pornhub. Nothing.

Hamsterx. Nothing.

Spankwire. Sigh. Nothing.

Jongin’s computer prompts him to restart so the updates can install. He’s almost tempted to do it. He exits out of Incognito mode with a disappointed pout. Maybe the group chat has something.

Taemin’s sent another four fics to read. Jongin doesn’t want to read. He wants audiovisual stimulation. But he opens them in his mobile browser anyway, wincing as the tabs creep ever closer to crashing his phone. Imagine if he had to take it somewhere to get repaired. They would get it to turn on and see explicitly written VIXX fanfiction with a G Soul crossover for the gangbang scene where everyone takes turns dp-ing Ravi.

Now if only they had a porno of that right now.

His phone buzzes and Jongin nearly screeches when he reads the notification. The porn gods have smiled upon his boner this night and deemed it worthy of release. Door: check. Volume level: check. Lotion and napkins: let’s rock and roll.

@DO_it_to_m3’s newest video clip is, god bless, over a minute long. Jongin palms his growing dick over his boxers as he hits play. He has no idea what the text means. It’s Korean. The only Korean he knows is omma and appa and hangukmal mot haeyo, and the old ladies at the Asian supermarket still make fun of how he says _that_. Twitter always translates it to something funky that don’t do the clips justice. He clicks translate anyway as his left hand frees his cock out of the leg of his boxers, squeezing underneath the head, teasing himself as the video starts.

The translated caption reads “a real one next time??” He watches as The World’s Second Best Ass fills the screen, plump and perfect with a lighter stripe of skin running down the crack. It’s beautiful. It’s fucking art. Slicked, small fingers rub over the pink hole in playful little circles before two sink in deep, and a muffled moan comes through his laptop’s speakers, barely audible at the current volume. Jongin squirts some lotion into his palm and spreads it down his shaft, jacking it quickly to warm up the lube. His hand freezes and his jaw drops as the fingers withdraw on the screen and the body dips down so the sack and pushed back cock are more prominent, and the fingers come back holding a thick dildo. Oh holy shit, he’s died and gone to porn heaven. DO’s finally got a dildo. He almost claps his hand to his mouth before he realizes that’s his Danger Area hand. God is real and he wants Jongin to overdose on oxytocin flooding his brain from nutting too hard. It will be a good death.

DO is a master at teasing, slapping the lubed up dildo against his hole so that even with the volume low, Jongin can hear the wet sounds, gripping his dick harder in response as he starts stroking again. DO keeps prolonging it, tracing the head around his rim like his fingers earlier and then pushing it down over his balls and fucking gorgeous cock. Jongin actually has to stop and _let go_ of himself when DO finally pushes it in, taking it all the way down to the fake balls at the base. DO shifts, turning so the camera can see the dildo actually going into his hole, sliding it almost halfway out and then shoving it forward again quickly. His ass jiggles a little bit each time, and Jongin can just imagine if he was actually getting fucked, how much more it would shake. The video is almost over. Jongin keeps one hand on the mouse and wraps the other one around his cock, tugging on it again.

He’s so excited that he’s actually close already, even with the mini break. DO’s just started making these low whines every time the base bounces off his ass when the clip ends. Jongin hits replay so fast, he almost misses the button. It’s easier the second viewing, and he lets his eyes stray to the two little moles on the right cheek, the pretty shape of DO’s balls as they hang between those thick, hairless thighs. He tries to picture—no, DO deserves his full attention right now. He’s earned it. The buildup climbs quickly once DO pushes the dildo in again, and Jongin has to bite down on his lip to keep silent as he feels his orgasm ready to spill over, his hand dropping from the mouse to grab the napkins in anticipation.

His door gives a warning rattle and Jongin goes into panic mode, slamming his laptop shut and yanking his boxers back over his raging boner as his body jerks.

“Jongin-ah, have you got your laundry loaded yet?” his mom asks, ducking her head in through the doorway, resting her hand against the trim.

“I’ll get it in a second, omma!” Jongin squeaks out, trying to sound casual and indignant while controlling his breathing. He wants to cry. He can feel cum stuck to the side of his leg, more dribbling out onto his chair, and no real orgasm to show for it, replaced too quickly by the adrenaline rush.

His mom narrows her eyes. “Why not now? What are you so busy doing?”

Jongin tries to give his best offended sigh. “I was watching a scary movie, and you jumped into my room and scared the crap out of me. Let me put my heart back in my chest first!”

She stares at him for several long seconds before looking up at the ceiling in exasperation. “Fine. But hurry. I swear, you kids are so dramatic about everything.” She leaves his door ajar and heads out toward the living room.

His phone buzzes again, and Jongin dares to grab the napkin and quickly wipe off whatever he can get to. There’s jizz on his seat cushion and more stuck to the inside leg of his boxers. The boxers, he can throw in the wash, but the seat...the seat was black canvas, and a crusty semen stain would stick out like a floodlight of shame. He gets up and slowly closes the door, twisting the handle before it shuts to make it as quiet as possible. It still squeaks when it hits the frame, but he stops it there, forever thankful for the old house having uneven doors that stick. Jongin quickly strips off his boxers, wiping away the wetness as best as he can and pulling on a fresh pair that matches. He sets his backpack on his chair. That’ll have to do for now until he can clean it later.

—

After cleaning and some forced family time, he can finally go back to his room for a bit. Moonkyu wants somebody to watch a new show with him, he’s got a couple new emails, and then there were the Twitter alerts. Plural. @DO_it_to_m3 had posted _two_ new videos. The thumbnail of the new one causes his cock to stir. DO’s riding the dildo, the camera view from the front this time. He taps over to DMs.

_You’re trying to kill me._

It’s probably weird to talk to the faceless stranger you beat off to, but in Jongin’s defense, he had only messaged him in the first place to excitedly call out the comic book collection that sat on DO’s shelves in the background of a clip of him jerking off and shooting all over his cute belly, cum pooling in his navel. Nothing weird about that.

_I am._

_Did it work?_

_Yes, I’m talking to you from the great beyond._

_That was so hot I can’t believe_

_Did you touch yourself?_

_Yes sir_

_When am I going to get proof of that huh?_

DO’s English is really good. Like practically native-speaking. It’s incredible and makes Jongin feel woefully inadequate about his foreign language skills. Or...native...language skills? Homeland?

_I’m sha sha sha_

_Nerd._

_Wait what did the caption say_

_It translated as “a real one next time”??_

_Thinking about adding a partner to my solo act. It’s so lonely._

_Why, do you want to volunteer?_

_Um yes_

_Please_

_Will you be jealous if someone fucks me?_

_Yes_

_I’ll save up to go to korea_

_Onionhasayo_

_Annyeonghaseyo, silly_

_Is what I’ll say to your beautiful ass when I see it in person_

_I’d rather you say jal meokkesseumnida_

_What is that_

DO doesn’t answer. It’s normal that the conversation spaces apart over a few hours. He doesn’t even know what time it must be in South Korea right now, other than it’s KST. His phone vibrates, and for a second, he almost thought it was a new DO video of him getting fucked and got overly excited. It was almost as good though.

 **_Soo:_ **  
_Don’t forget we’ve got nhs meeting tomorrow morning_  
_Don’t oversleep again._

The owner of The World’s Best Ass. Jongin’s best friend. And the reason he wanks it to DO’s videos in the first place. Jongin’s pretty sure he’s been friendzoned from day one and he’s too chickenshit to ever find out. DO looks so much like what Jongin imagines Kyungsoo would look like naked. He even kind of sounds like him. Jongin’s looking forward to the next video. At least then, he can see what Kyungsoo might look like during sex.

_Yes dad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongin's going to play a teenager who watches porn and I don't even remember the rest of that translation, oh my god, what fanfic material.  
> Also:  
> omma: mom  
> appa: dad  
> hangukmal mot haeyo: I don't speak Korean  
> annyeonghaseyo: hello  
> jal meokkesseumnida: ;)


	2. Chapter 2

This is another reason commercial porn sucks, Jongin decides with a grimace. Everything’s fake. Sure, there are some rare instances where the actors are _sincerely_ enjoying themselves, but it doesn’t work very well as a tutorial. He’s sitting on a towel on his bedroom floor, leaning back against the door to barricade anyone from coming in. Because he’s naked from the waist down, and has spent the last ten minutes trying to stuff lotion into his butt.

He should find a way to discreetly buy lube. Maybe that’ll make a difference.

He got his middle finger in fairly easily. At least to the second knuckle. How the hell do people finger themselves? The dudes going at it on his phone clearly have no issues, making so many different hand motions, he’d think the top was trying to cast a spell in the bottom’s butthole or something. Or maybe that was the trick. Wingardium cavernosa.

Sticking his index finger in alongside was a little different. It didn’t _hurt_...but he definitely wasn’t feeling the way those guys looked like they were feeling. He should get a small mirror so he can see what he’s doing. He’ll put that on the to-do list right after getting real lube.

He thought about asking DO, but that’s probably crossing a line. And not a sexy one. The only reason DO talked to him in the first place was because he was misled into thinking Jongin wasn’t a creep because Jongin pointed out his comic books. He took the conversation in a much more sexual route after, but Jongin just follows his lead and stays in his lane because he might cry if he gets blocked.

Someone slaps the door behind him loudly. It vibrates against his head and back. “Come on, hurry up!” Seolhyun shouts, annoyedly slapping the door again. “We’re gonna be late!”

“I’ll be right there!” Jongin shouts back, wincing as he remembers he’s literally on the other side of the door, and that might possibly sound suspicious. But his sister doesn’t press, and he can hear her heels clicking along the hall a moment later. Jongin breathes out a sigh of relief and starts cleaning himself up.

His butt feels weird, and Jongin fights the urge to wiggle in his seat as he drives them back to school.

—

The Asian Students Union sounds like it should be a bunch of Asian kids doing some big and important things, but it’s just padding for college applications. They do get funding, and they have to have meetings twice a month to be considered active, so Mr. Jo just orders pizza for everyone while they gossip. It’s like extracurricular study hall. Its members are all twelve Asian kids in a school of over a thousand, but that’s small town America, Jongin supposes. The Koreans outnumbered everyone else. There were the four Chinese dudes in second place, and then a Vietnamese girl and he can’t remember what the other guy is, but he always skips the meetings anyway and he never sees him around school. Maybe he transferred.

“Ni hao, bro,” Han says as Jongin walks into the small classroom behind Seolhyun. He tried telling people to call him Luhan, but then they got confused and started calling him Luhan Lu, so he’s given up. For now at least.

“I think your Chinese might be worse than my Korean, dude,” Jongin replies, giving him a fist bump as he passes.

“It’s Mandarin, sha zi,” Han corrects for possibly the millionth time.

“He’d have to care first to remember,” says Kyungsoo as Jongin takes the seat in front of him. “You _should_ learn Korean though, Jongin. It’s not hard.” He passes Jongin a plate with two slices of pepperoni pizza on it, a dollop of ranch on the side with extra parmesan packets. His favorite.

Jongin grins and stuffs half a slice immediately into his mouth, his cheeks bulging as he wolfs it down quickly. “We can’t take Korean here,” he says around the mouthful. “And I’m in Spanish anyway. I’ve already committed. Lo siento.”

“You could learn outside of school,” Kyungsoo suggests. “I could teach you.”

“If I was going to learn any other language, it’d be Japanese so I could finally watch anime with no subtitles,” Jongin insists.

“Weeb,” Kyungsoo says fondly, giving him a playful shove as he gets up to grab more food from the table.

“Lovely finish there, pot,” Jongin says, sticking his tongue out in between bites.

“Move your foot, kettle.” Kyungsoo kicks at his sneaker as he navigates through the narrow aisle.

“You two are so cute,” Yixing says. He’s a foreign exchange student from some small town in China. He’s staying with Kris’s family, so he’s only getting half of the Asian American rebellious teenager experience, since Kris was from Canada, but that was probably for the best. Jongin likes to imagine how it would be sometimes though if he stayed with Tao instead and ever got a glimpse into their group chat full of porn.

Jongin swallows the last bite unhappily as he realizes Kyungsoo hasn’t come back yet. He’s up at the front desk still, chatting away happily with Mr. Jo, who is Jongin’s current nemesis. Mr. Jo is a irritatingly awesome teacher, who’s cool with everything, and Jongin’s about 90% sure that he wants to bone Kyungsoo, which...eh, he can’t fault the guy for that. But the bad part is he’s about 90% sure that Kyungsoo wants that too. And it’s even worse because they’ll start talking in Korean when they’re in Mr. Jo’s office, so Jongin can’t even properly eavesdrop.

Someone shoves his back. Jongin doesn’t even bother to turn around.

“Hey, you watch that sounding video?” Tao asks, leaning close.

“No. What the hell, man. That’s just wrong.”

“It’s not like _I’m_ gonna do it, but it’s fucking _weird_. You should watch it.”

Tao watches the dark side of porn, as Jongin calls it. Jongin likes to explore the limits of Rule 43 every now and then, but Tao sets up camp over there and regularly tries to entice Jongin over. It used to be worse, with him _and_ Taemin always devolving to the nastiest things during lunch, but Taemin transferred to the fancy private school across town so he only has to worry about filtering links in the group chat now.

“Dude, don’t you have a girlfriend now?” Jongin mutters, sneaking another glance up at Kyungsoo and Mr. Jo.

“Yeah?” Tao says. “It’s not like I’m watching two guys fucking. I’m watching one dude poke things into his pee hole.”

“Shut up. Shut up and go away,” Jongin says, holding his arm outstretched and pointing across the room. “Nasty heathen.”

“Them’s some strong words,” Tao smirks, messing up his hair and then moving on to bother Baekhyun about his newest obsession. Baekhyun would be fine with it. He likes reading Obama/Hamilton smutfics.

Jongin had a full blown pout by the time Kyungsoo sat back down. He looks up at Jongin and starts rearranging locks of hair back in place, while Jongin tries not to purr at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s blunt fingertips against his scalp. “Did you fall asleep again? You have a birds’ nest thing going on.”

“Tao,” Jongin says, and Kyungsoo nods understandingly. “What’d you and Mr. Jo talk about?” He’s totally not sulking.

“The president scandal going on in South Korea. It’s crazy stuff,” Kyungsoo replies, leaning back to look at his work and deciding it sufficient. He flicks Jongin’s lower lip. “Why do you look all pissy?”

“Nothing,” Jongin says unconvincingly, tucking his lip back.

“You coming over tonight? You can tell me about it later if it makes you more comfortable.”

Like hell he will. He’s taking that to the grave. Taemin moved away, and Jongin can’t lose two best friends. He never lusted after Taemin, and he moved away because his dad got a raise so he could afford to go to the fancy school, but that’s not the point. Kyungsoo would ghost him.

“Of course,” Jongin says. “I just have to drop Seolhyun back off at home.”

So, downside: no more experimenting with his butt tonight. But upside: he gets to have Kyungsoo all to himself, and Kyungsoo gets super cuddly when they’re alone. That’s a win in his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm going to rename this fic. I just don't know to what yet, but...yeah. Umm, I'm a little nervous about this chapter. How do you guys feel about it?


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo opens the door just as Jongin approaches it, turning around and walking back to the kitchen without a word. Jongin closes and locks it, bowing quickly to Kyungsoo’s dad before scurrying after him. He bows again to Kyungsoo’s mom as she stirs something on the stove. Kyungsoo reaches back and grabs his bicep, directing Jongin to his other side. “Chop,” he orders.

“I’m really bad at this,” Jongin mutters. It’s not a whine if you mutter it.

“So we’ll have ugly chopped carrots,” Kyungsoo counters, as he meticulously dices the zucchinis before him into perfect cubes. “Chop.”

Kyungsoo finishes with three other vegetables before Jongin gets even halfway through the carrots. (In his defense, there were a lot of carrots.) He brings them to the pot and pushes them off the cutting board. His mom lets out a string of Korean, too fast for Jongin to pick up anything, and Kyungsoo replies with his own. He heads back to Jongin and steps behind him, one arm wrapping around his waist as he rolls up one of Jongin’s sleeves, body pressed against his. Shit, he’s gonna get a boner cutting carrots, and Kyungsoo’s going to think he has some phallic vegetable fetish. Kyungsoo lifts up to his tiptoes to rest his chin briefly on Jongin’s shoulder as he rolls up the other sleeve.

“Not bad,” he observes, dropping down and rubbing a quick circle between Jongin’s shoulder blades. Sometimes, Jongin doesn’t know why he subjects himself to such sweet torture.

Eventually he finishes, and shortly after, dinner is ready. They gather around the small dining table.

“Jal meokkesseumnida,” Kyungsoo says, just before they tuck into their meals.

“What is that?” Jongin whispers. He was having a weird deja vu moment.

“Bon appétit, basically,” Kyungsoo says.

“How are you going to translate one language I don’t know into another language I don’t know?” Jongin complains.

“Do you not know what ‘bon appétit’ means?”

“Well, I do, but that’s not the point.”

Kyungsoo tugs on a lock of his hair. Not enough to hurt, but Jongin jerks his head to the side dramatically, which earns him a snort in response. “Eat, dummy.”

Jongin can never be quite sure if Kyungsoo’s parents actually like him, despite Kyungsoo’s insistence that they do. They’re more traditional and reserved, insisting that only Korean is spoken at home, whereas Jongin’s family was the exact opposite. His dad had his accent made fun of when his parents moved to America, and he’s been big into making sure his kids can fit in properly here. Jongin grew up with his parents teaching him choppy English until his language skills surpassed theirs in elementary school and the roles reversed, and Seolhyun rarely heard them speak Korean at all. They live two blocks apart, and sometimes, it was like they lived in different worlds. Kyungsoo’s parents were so strict too. They forbid him from dating, but he can have all the male friends he wants. Joke’s on them.

Joke’s on Jongin too though, since he most definitely is still just a friend. They’re laying on Kyungsoo’s bed now, watching Goblin on the small laptop screen with Kyungsoo practically spooning him so they could both see. The finger tracing small figure eights on his side was so distracting, he completely forgot to read any of the subtitles and has no clue why the girl is screaming at the older guy or why the really old lady was turning into a young chick in a tight red dress.

“That’s a gorgeous shot,” Kyungsoo mumbles into his hair. Jongin can feel the warmth of Kyungsoo’s breath against his scalp and fights the urge to roll back so they could fit even closer together. Oh, right, Kyungsoo is really into cinematography and acting and basically everything his parents don’t want him to do.

The hand on his side disappears as Kyungsoo fishes his phone out of his pocket and holds it higher up to not block Jongin’s vision. He sets it down, screen off, a minute later. Jongin’s finally started getting into the backstory when the phone lights up. ‘New message from Insung,’ it said. Kyungsoo grabs it again and types back a response.

“Who’s Insung?” Jongin asks.

“Mr. Jo,” Kyungsoo answers.

“You call him Insung?” Jongin asks, and the cold back he gets from Kyungsoo rolling away to type more efficiently does nothing to help the jealousy flaring up.

“No,” Kyungsoo mumbles, sounding distracted, eyes focused on the screen. “I have him saved as his full name, and my phone just displays first name.”

“Why...do you even have his number?”

Kyungsoo looks over at him finally and shrugs. “He’s one of my teacher references for my applications and he’s helping me with my essay. I’ve told you this.”

Jongin doesn’t look convinced. “So...why’s he texting you?”

“I texted him,” Kyungsoo corrects. “We were talking about some of the scenes in the meeting earlier. Just give me a moment.”

Jongin huffs and pulls out his own phone. Baekhyun and Tao were somehow arguing over the logistics of fisting and Taemin, as usual, was playing devil’s advocate. Jongin drops the shame nun gif in the chat and tweets something semi-clever about Goblin on his regular Twitter account. After a sneaky glance over at a still-distracted Kyungsoo, he switches over to his secret one. He has a new DM from @DO_it_to_m3 sent a few hours ago.

_ Found out how to do a private livestream...I wonder if anyone might be interested? _

He missed a chance to watch DO play with his new dildo so he could watch Kyungsoo ignore him to flirt with their teacher. What in the hell. Jongin would still rather spend time cuddling with Kyungsoo over watching his doppelgänger, but he’s not being cuddled right now.

_ YES _

_ Me! _

Jongin switches over to his browser and copy/pastes.

_ 네! _

_ Uhhhhhhh but not right now I’m not home :C _

Kyungsoo is still preoccupied. His eyes dart briefly to the top of his phone before going back to his apparently-riveting conversation with Mr. Jo.  _ Insung _ .

_ Shame, I have a friend over _

_ Would’ve been a great show _

_ :( _

So DO’s getting laid tonight. Great. Jongin puts his phone away and slumps into the pillows. Jealous of a high school teacher and some random dick on the other side of the world. This is what his life has come to.

“I’m done,” Kyungsoo says, and Jongin feels thumbs digging into the knots on his back. It’s normally enough to make Jongin melt, but a hand pulls his shoulder, trying to roll him over and he just grunts out his acknowledgement and stays sulking into the pillow.

The air gets forced out of his lungs a moment later, when Kyungsoo flops on top of him. “What’s wrong?”

“ _ Air _ ,” Jongin wheezes as he flails.

Kyungsoo rolls onto the opposite side, his legs staying hooked over Jongin’s hips. He brushes Jongin’s hair out of his face and squeezes his nose. “What’s wrong? Girl troubles?”

“No.”

“Did you get back together with Krystal?”

“Krystal was like a year ago,” Jongin mumbles.

“So who’s the lucky new girl?”

“I’m not...really into girls right now…” Jongin says.

Kyungsoo nods. “Yeah, probably for the best to just stay focused until graduation.” Jongin watches The Point soar right over Kyungsoo’s beautiful head and land somewhere on his desk.

He slowly realizes that he’s staring at Kyungsoo. And Kyungsoo is staring back. Jongin wonders absently what would happen if he just leaned forward and kissed the elder right now. He blinks as Kyungsoo’s tongue darts out and licks over his lower lip. It’s so plump and pink and—

“What’d you and Mr. Jo talk about?”

Kyungsoo sighs and rolls his legs off of Jongin, stretching his back off of the bed. It arches so prettily. “Nothing. He recommended me some more shows to check out.”

“Oh,” Jongin says. That’s a totally normal thing for a teacher to text a student on a Friday night. Nope. “Cool.”

“I think he’s going to try to get some funding and have us take a field trip to South Korea for Spring Break. That’d be really cool.”

That’s not a bad idea actually, Jongin thinks. He can’t have Kyungsoo, but at least if they go, he might be able to sneak away for a little bit and finally see DO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter with not much going on, but it was a good stopping place and this was basically chugged out so I could distract myself from the next chapter of I Would Move Mountains (it's a doozy -_-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, the fic got renamed! It just made sense.

“How do you have like _no_ ass,” Kyungsoo says right before Jongin feels a sharp poke to his left butt cheek. He squeaks and swats blindly at Kyungsoo’s hand, running up the rest of the steps and turning around to find a smug Kyungsoo staring at his midsection as he catches up.

Well, that’s too perfect of an excuse. “We can’t all have perfect bubble butts like you,” Jongin says in his best put-upon voice, trying to exaggeratedly lean to the side and look down, playing it off as just observation. _Unf_ , it’s so pretty, he has to resist the temptation to reach out and touch. He gets a hand pushing his face away and nips at Kyungsoo’s palm before it retracts.

“My butt is _‘perfect’_?” Kyungsoo asks, canting his head to the side with an amused smile.

Shit. That just slipped out. “Why are you even looking at my butt?” Jongin counters, mentally crossing his fingers that’ll distract him.

“ _What_ butt?” Kyungsoo asks, giggling and trying to spin a scandalized Jongin back around. “You have like twice the amount of leg you should, and compensate by having no ass whatsoever. Let me see again.”

Jongin covers the aforementioned assets with his hands, to which Kyungsoo jabs fingers into his side mercilessly until he is forced to pry the elder’s hands away, wheezing through his laughs. “ _Stooop_ ,” Jongin whines, pushing Kyungsoo into his room.

Proof that life has a great sense of irony: Kyungsoo has Jongin’s dream room and no use for it. Number one, it has a damn lock. But number two, his brother’s gone off to college, leaving him with practically his own wing _and_ his parents never go checking up on him anyway. It’s totally wasted, since Kyungsoo is an innocent, almost prudish guy, who has no interest in porn. Jongin remembers when he tore into Tao last time he tried to recommend some peculiar videos to him and shudders.

“I see you feel better,” Kyungsoo says, flopping onto the bed and lacing his fingers behind his head as Jongin sits down on the edge and tears open a bag of roasted seaweed, taking out a whole sheet and stuffing a corner into his mouth before offering Kyungsoo one. He opts for the Flaming Hot Cheetos instead, watching Jongin for a response.

Okay, so he’s not quite innocent. Kyungsoo just prefers to sleep with older men instead of having more mundane proclivities like watching unusually well-endowed, toned, and hairless people smack body parts into each other to a poorly strung together script. And they ran into not just one of Kyungsoo’s exes at Walmart earlier, but also fucking Woobin Kim, who has been thirsting after Kyungsoo since they first started high school (and he was already a senior!) and had the gall to undress an oblivious Kyungsoo with his eyes in the chips aisle. It took almost ten minutes for them to ditch that parasite before he could start trying to hump Kyungsoo against the Doritos. And then he _sniffed Kyungsoo’s hair_ as they hugged goodbye before Jongin could drag him to safety in the electronics aisle. Woo Bin may be in the same exact boat as Jongin, but screw him anyway. _Everyone_ is in the same boat as Jongin, it seems.

“I felt fine,” Jongin mumbles, gnawing on the seaweed. “I just wanted to get back here.”

“You’re the one who wanted to go in the first place,” Kyungsoo reminds him, scooting down on the bed to cross his legs over Jongin’s lap. “Was it Woobin?”

“He’s creepy.”

“He’s not creepy. He’s nice.”

“He sniffed. Your hair,” Jongin says, scrunching his face up at the memory.

“I sniff _your_ hair,” Kyungsoo counters.

“That’s different. I like when you do it,” Jongin says, brushing the flakes of seaweed off of his shirt and then wincing as he watches them flutter onto the floor. Kyungsoo holds him back with his feet when Jongin tries to climb down and clean it.

“Leave it, I’ll clean everything later. You’re always messy when you eat,” Kyungsoo says. “And what makes you think I don’t like it? It’s nice.”

“It’s…” Jongin struggles with words for a moment. “It’s too intimate.” He purses his lips and shrugs. “But I guess if you’re okay with it, then it doesn’t matter. But I still think he’s creepy.”

“But why though?”

“I don’t know, he’s like thirty. What’s he doing sniffing up high schoolers?”

“Hopefully for the same reason Jungsuk did,” Kyungsoo says, a salacious smirk on his face when Jongin looks over.

“Yuck,” Jongin says, pushing Kyungsoo’s feet off.

“You weren’t saying ‘yuck’ when you were playing on the PS4 he got me.”

“You had The Last of Us…” Jongin tries to justify, but he backs away from said game console and sits back down with a sneer. “But your sugar daddy was still a creep. Woobin’s a creep.”

Kyungsoo sticks his tongue out. “He wasn’t a sugar daddy, asshole. He’s my hyung. Just taking care of me.”

Jongin rolls his eyes so hard as he lays back on the bed, staring at the ceiling fan. “Yeah, okay, you’re _my_ hung, where’s my new iPad?”

“ _Hyung_ , Jingo. I know you can pronounce it right,” Kyungsoo says. “And lavish presents are for good dongsaengs.”

“I’m your favorite dongsang.”

“You're a dingdong, is what you are. You’re the dumbest dongsaeng,” Kyungsoo doesn’t even bother correcting his pronunciation. He knows to pick his battles.

“That’s so mean,” Jongin pouts, whining when Kyungsoo tugs on a tuft of his hair. “I thought I was your best friend.”

“My most clueless, nosy, annoyingly judgmental friend,” Kyungsoo appends, smiling sweetly afterward like it was a compliment.

“But that’s what you love about me,” Jongin says.

It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah, I guess so. Let’s go to sleep.”

—

Jongin rolls over and his knee lands on a strange lump. He moves to get comfortable, hiking his leg up the pillow until the lump goes away. The pillow lets out a soft snore and he forces his eyes open.

He’s managed to hitch his leg around Kyungsoo’s waist. Jongin tries to lower it and is stopped as the back of his knee hooks around something rather firm.

Shit. _Oh no._

He could feel his own morning wood pressed up against Kyungsoo’s hip now. They have sleepovers almost weekly, and Kyungsoo is a heat-seeking magnet in his sleep, so they might’ve poked each other a couple of times, but Jongin isn’t sure how to extract himself from this without climbing on top of him ~~and riding it like a champ~~.

Kyungsoo solves his problem by rolling over to face Jongin, effectively dragging his hard-on across the underside of Jongin’s thigh and nestling it right in under his balls. Kyungsoo lets out what _has_ to be a sleepy moan and scoots closer, dropping a hand over Jongin’s leg to keep him from being able to slide it down.

Not that he could. If he dropped his leg, it’d sandwich Kyungsoo’s dick between them, and unknowingly thigh-fucking his friend is probably not how Kyungsoo would want to wake up.

“Why are you up, Jingo?” Kyungsoo rasps out, eyes still closed.

Jongin holds his breath as Kyungsoo slides the hand on his thigh up to his waist. “Already have alarm set,” Kyungsoo mumbles sleepily.

“Okay,” Jongin squeaks.

The hand on his waist rubs circles into his skin. “You’re still all tense, go back t’sleep,” Kyungsoo slurs. His eyes pop wide open a moment later. “Is it your back again? Are you okay?”

Jongin can feel his face burning. “I’m fine.” There's just a cock growing harder and digging into his thigh.

Thankfully, Kyungsoo scoots up on his elbows to give Jongin a concerned look, allowing his leg to drop down safely and enough space between them that Jongin can breathe. “If you’re lying and you start limping later, I’m gonna kill you. And then I’m going to abandon your corpse in the morgue.”

“I’m _not_ ,” Jongin whines, rolling onto his stomach and sighing loudly. He’s not looking forward to the hospital.

—

Volunteering at the hospital sucks. They only have to do it on Saturday mornings, but that’s one more morning every week where Jongin has to wake up early. And then go do stuff for free just to be able to list something on his resume.

Kyungsoo got stuck with being the photographer for the maternity ward today, and Jongin managed to actually luck out and get the gift shop. They have magazines at least, and they’re not crazy busy at eight a.m. on a Saturday morning. He can sneak onto his phone a lot.

Right now, other people are probably still hungover from Friday night parties. Or waking up in some stranger’s bed or something. Or _sleeping in_. But Jongin took his last girlfriend to the Subway’s in the nice Walmart as a first date. He’s not exactly involved in the “cool kids” scene. After this, he and Kyungsoo will be heading back to Kyungsoo’s house for more video games, and then he’ll trek home for dinner. And then Sunday will be his sleep-in day. And then Monday, rinse and repeat.

“Let me borrow your phone,” Kyungsoo says as he walks into a now-empty gift shop just as Jongin’s repositioning the hideous looking teddy bears. “Mine died. I think you kicked the charger loose last night.”

“I did not,” Jongin scoffs. “...Well. Maybe. I’m sorry.” He hands Kyungsoo his phone, not even bothering to look away as he gets started on the next rack of overpriced crap. Kyungsoo walks over to the back to probably call his mom and comes back a few minutes later, looking a bit green.

“How long have you known?” He asks accusingly. Kyungsoo actually looks kind of angry. Or shocked. Jongin’s too thrown off to tell.

“Known what?”

“Why would you—” Kyungsoo grits his teeth, looking away as he hands Jongin his phone back. “Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you _what_?” Jongin asks, stepping forward. “What happened? What’s going on?”

Kyungsoo stares at him for a long moment, with Jongin staring back, utterly confused. Finally, he opens his mouth, mouthing air for a few seconds before he can talk, “That…” His tongue darts out to lick his lower lip nervously. “We have a meeting for NHS next week. I made plans already.”

“We have a meeting?” Geez, Kyungsoo was such a nerd sometimes. Only he would get upset about double-booking school meetings.

“It must’ve just slipped my mind… I assumed you would remember,” Kyungsoo mutters. He looks kind of shaky and is still refusing to meet Jongin’s eyes.

“It’s okay, Soo…” Jongin says, rubbing his arm. He _was_ shaking. “I can just sign you in.”

“Yeah…” Kyungsoo nods absently. “My break’s over. I’ll come get you in a bit, okay?”

“Okay.”

—

_Sorry i’ve been busy last few days_

_Having fun with your new friend?_

_Not yet_ _  
_ _I’ll make it up to you though_

_How?_

_You still want a show?_

Well, Jongin thinks as he taps on the livestream link and slides a hand into his boxers, who says Sunday nights have to be boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks. I'm sorry. Ugh. I know where I want to go with the fic, but it has to build up to that point first before we can get back to the crack. But it's finally updated, and hopefully will flow better soon. Now...onto stories I know where to lead!


	5. Chapter 5

This morning, Jongin wishes quite uncharitably that he wasn’t friends with Sehun. He’s not in the mood to be a supportive, good friend right now. And unfortunately, Sehun needs (and _deserves_ , of course) supportive, good friends. Sehun has been picked on since he first moved to the U.S. back in sixth grade for having not just an accent, but a heavy lisp to boot, so he has a lot of self-esteem issues despite being shaped like a human Dorito chip and springing up even taller than Jongin now. Jongin has seen his fair share of bullies and befriended him way back when, but it was Kyungsoo ( _swoon_ ) who got the bullies to stop. Kyungsoo can be very scary when he wanted to.

They have to baby Sehun a lot and make sure he knows he’s loved, and nobody ever really minds, but today… Today, Jongin just wants to be alone and sulk and not have to listen to Sehun quietly recap what happened on the season finale of Kabaneri when Jongin hasn’t even started it yet.

“Will you shut the fuck up already? I swear, if I have to hear another line from the Moana soundtrack, I am going to projectile vomit,” Tao proclaims upon his arrival, pressing his knuckles into his eyelids as he leans up against the lockers next to Jongin.

“If you have a problem with Lin-Manuel Miranda’s creative genius, then you’re an uncouth plebe who, frankly, deserves to have a trigger-happy gag reflex,” Baekhyun sneers.

“It’s Monday-freaking-morning,” Jongin snaps. He’s not afraid of hurting Tao and Baek’s feelings. Their egos are titanium plated, and he’s still pissed over what happened last night. Baek’s obsession with Hamilton was getting out of hand. “Will you two take this shit elsewhere?”

Yes, he's salty. He’s such a coward. Golden opportunity fucking squandered. Neither of them bother even paying attention to him, going right back to their bickering over Tao’s allegedly weak gag reflex. But at least with them here, Sehun just mumbles a soft “I’ll tell you the rest later, but it was really cool.”

“Did I miss anything?” croons a deep voice and Jongin feels a hand on his lower back a moment later as Kyungsoo nudges him forward so he can get to his own locker.

Jongin can’t help being in full pout mode around Kyungsoo. “Just Thing 1 and Thing 2 being their usual selves,” he says sulkily.

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asks, glancing over at Jongin as he loots through his books. _He_ looks like he’s in a great mood at least.

“Nothing,” Jongin grumbles absently.

“He wants some dick,” offers Baekhyun helpfully.

Jongin almost snaps his neck turning to Baekhyun so fast. “I do not!” he yelps.

“You don’t?” Kyungsoo asks.

“You _don’t_?” Baekhyun echoes with a smirk.

“You do?” a confused Sehun chimes in.

Jongin’s mouth flaps like a confused goldfish as he stares at Kyungsoo, who takes pity on him and shoves Baekhyun to the side. “C’mon, we gotta get to class,” he says, shutting his locker and elbowing Jongin’s arm as he walks down the hall. “We can talk about it on the way.”

Jongin seems to have forgotten how to operate his limbs as he walks alongside Kyungsoo. What is he supposed to say? ‘Uh yeah, hey, I know we’ve been best friends since back when we both fit in a bubble bath together, and like, remember how you showed me how to kiss, which _totally_ counts as my first kiss? Well, golly, I’ve kind of been hiding that I’m either bisexual or just _gay_ now, because I really like you and can’t tell you, so I found a lookalike of you on the internet, and totally chickenshitted out of talking dirty to _him_ last night so he’d fuck himself on a dildo for me. You know how it is. By the way, how are classes going?’

“Why does Baek seem to know you better than me these days?” Kyungsoo asks as they turn down the next wing. It’s not like him to press a subject, especially when he knows Jongin doesn’t really want to talk about it. Kyungsoo’s technique is more Wait Jongin Out So He Spills The Beans than to prod further.

“He doesn’t,” Jongin says, cringing as he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Most likely one of them sending some new stuff to the group chat.

“I didn’t know you like guys,” Kyungsoo says, lower lip jutting out a little as he glances over. His lips are so plump and smooth…

“I don’t,” Jongin hurries out, forcing himself to look away.

“You _don’t_?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Uh. Well. I _do_ , but like,” Jongin mumbles, struggling to remember how to put one foot in front of the other. His legs feel robotic. “Like, uh…I don’t know. I’m really particular, I guess.”

They reach their homeroom and settle into their seats on the far wall, Jongin in front of Kyungsoo. “How come you’ve never told me?” Kyungsoo asks. He’s doing that thing with his eyes again, like he’s peering into Jongin’s soul and hypnotizing him. He looked kind of upset.

Jongin shrugs awkwardly. “I don’t know. I didn’t want to make you feel awkward, I guess?”

“Because...I’m gay? And you’re my best friend? And you have told me every awkward thing that’s ever happened to you up until this thing, and I’ve _never_ judged you?” Kyungsoo asks, knitting his thick eyebrows together. Well, it sounds stupid when he puts it that way.

“Because…” Jongin flails. “I don’t know, I didn’t want to tell you and have you think that I was like some creep lusting after you all this time or something and make you feel uncomfortable. Like, like...you know?” His face was burning. Jongin blushes like a fucking Disney princess. He’s a terrible liar.

“Oh, I see. So _my_ dick’s not good enough then,” Kyungsoo says sarcastically, copying Jongin’s pouty face.

“No, it i— I don’t—” Jongin is not equipped with enough brain RAM this Monday morning to take on the challenge of being confronted with his giant crush on Kyungsoo. He stutters nonsense for nearly a minute before Kyungsoo takes pity on him.

“So you didn’t tell me because you were afraid I was gonna chase after you or something?” Kyungsoo asks, giving him an odd look.

Shit, Jongin _wishes_ . If there was any indication that Kyungsoo might _like him_ like him, he would have confessed years ago. He finishes his goldfish impression and chews on his bottom lip for a moment. “Please, everyone knows you like Mr. Jo,” Jongin scoffs, carefully trying to divert the attention from himself. “And just like...creepy old men in general. Like _I’d_ have to worry with your bad taste.” He laughs it off as a joke. Kyungsoo still has a weird expression on his face when Jongin turns around to face the front of the class, but says nothing.

Jongin thought he was off the hook until Kyungsoo corners him during lunch and drags him off to an empty patch in the courtyard. “So tell me about this guy you like,” Kyungsoo demands, leaning up against a tree.

“I don't like anyone,” Jongin says quickly.

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at him. “I bet Baek knows,” he simpers.

“Nobody knows!” Jongin blurts out before he winces.

“So there _is_ somebody,” Kyungsoo smirks victoriously.

“Not really…” Jongin mumbles.

“What's your type then at least? I bet I can guess,” Kyungsoo says.

“Well, _my_ taste isn't in creepy old men,” Jongin huffs.

“What makes you think that's all I like?” Kyungsoo asks, raising his other eyebrow.

“Because that's all I've ever seen you go after,” Jongin answers.

“I don't go after them, they're just drawn to me,” Kyungsoo says smugly.

“That's kind of worse,” Jongin says with a disgusted sneer. “Creepy old guys who prey on young boys, versus creepy old guys who get seduced by them.”

“You're changing the subject, young boy,” Kyungsoo chides, flicking Jongin in the arm. “Tell me about this guy.”

Jongin catches himself staring at Kyungsoo. Normally, Kyungsoo would've pointed it out by now, but he's just letting Jongin squirm today. “Uhhhh…” Jongin says slowly. “Um, well, I met this guy online.”

“Yeah? Does he live around here?”

“No. He's like really far away, and I have no chance with him either.”

“Either?”

Crap. “He’s just messing around. I think he's seeing somebody but apparently it's not that serious? Like they're just sleeping together on and off or something. ...He's just really nice to talk to,” Jongin shrugs, adding, “He's a lot like you, actually.”

Kyungsoo lifts his brows into an amused look again. He’s trying to hold back laughing at Jongin’s misery. Beautiful fucking jerk. “Oh, really. How?”

Jongin waves him off. “Like he's just really nice. We're just friends…”

“But you don't want to be,” Kyungsoo asks, looking at him again.

Jongin stares back, feeling awkward under all the spotlight. “Well, it doesn't really matter what I want, it's not gonna happen. Even if he liked me, I completely froze up last time we talked,” he shrugs.

Kyungsoo smiles down at the ground, plucking clovers out and throwing them onto Jongin's jeans. “You're such a dummy.”

—

_'how to talk dirty’_

Okay, no, he can't use any of these. Jongin's pretty sure DO doesn't want to hear “yeah, do you like how I give it to you?” when Jongin's just sitting on the other side of the phone, wanking it. It didn't sound particularly sexy. Neither do any of these other 72 Dirty Talk Phrases Guaranteed to Make Her Squirt. “Yeah, take it good, baby," is another one. This list seems circumspect.

_'how to talk dirty but actually sexy gay’_

Today is the day Google fails him, apparently.

He’s got a new DM. Jongin is so stressed about going back on Twitter that he's actually cleaned his room. He's even changed his sheets and pillowcase. Too much productivity was giving him a headache though, so finally, he's decided he's just going to nut up and see what DO wants.

 **_@DO_it_to_m3:_ ** _  
_ _you there?_

 _Yeah_ _  
_ _sorry :((_

_don't be sorry_

_I'm not good at this kind of stuff_

_nothing wrong with that_ _  
_ _I just thought it would be fun_

_no I WANT to!! I just don't know what I'm doing?_

_wanna try again?_

Well, damn. Jongin almost wanted to not have another chance. Then he can just claim he missed an opportunity.

 _I'll be gentle, I promise ;)_  
_but we don't have to_

Jongin sighs and squeezes his eyes shut for several breaths before typing an answer back and hitting Send before he chickens out again. It takes a minute for the video to load, and he spends the entire time staring at the green Audio Only button at the bottom of the screen with dread.

_Ok say something_

DO is in a thin blue tee and faded red boxer-briefs. The screen shows DO sitting on his bed and typing an answer back on his keyboard, from his shoulders down to his knees. Jongin swipes a sweaty palm on his bed nervously and leans forward. “...Hi,” he says into the phone. At least he didn't squeak.

_Hey sexy_

Jongin lets out a nervous giggle before he realizes that DO can hear everything he says.

_I like your voice_

“I've barely said anything…” Jongin says, feeling self-conscious.

_So prepare myself, is what you're saying_

Jongin covers the shy smile with his hand, like DO could see it. This is a huge rush, but he's still terrified. He squirms, “That's not what I meant.”

_You're so cute when you whine_

Jongin giggles again, feeling giddy. “I- I don't know what to say…”

_Tell me what you want me to do_

Now Jongin feels like a total creep. DO didn't mention sex this time. He can't just be like 'whip that dick out!’ He's going to scare DO off.

 _Like tell me to take my shirt off_  
_If you want_

Well then. “Take your shirt off,” Jongin says shakily, voice climbing.

_For you?_

“Yes,” he answers quickly, fighting the warmth in his cheeks. “Take your shirt off for me.”

DO scoots back minutely and grabs the bottom hem of his shirt in both hands, lifting up and over, revealing smooth, bare skin.

“Holy crap,” Jongin breathes out before remembering his mic is on. He watches DO’s fingers trail up his stomach to his nipples and rub his fingertips over them, making them pebble up. He can hear DO gasp through the speaker as he pinches them, and Jongin gasps along with him.

_Like what you see?_

“Yes,” Jongin hisses out, watching DO's boxers start to tent. “Take your underwear off.”

DO gets on his knees on the bed and slides the boxers slowly down his thighs, revealing trim hair and the base of his cock, the rest hidden behind the waistband still around DO’s thighs.

“All the way off,” Jongin says, his voice getting huskier. He tries to balance his phone against the pillow so he can quickly kick his own boxers off too.

DO runs his fingertips along the exposed part of his shaft for a few seconds before pushing his underwear the rest of the way down, kicking it off to the side. He stays on his knees, fully nude now, cock hanging heavily between his legs.

“Oh my god…” Jongin says in awe. This is really happening.

_Now what, baby_

“Can I see-...” Jongin says quickly, trailing off and flushing again.

_Don't ask, tell me_

“Let me see-” Jongin starts. “Show me your butt.”

A brief, low laugh comes through the speaker before DO turns around, wiggling his butt at the camera.

“Bend over,” Jongin says, his voice dropping lower.

DO puts his hands flat on the wall, barely leaning over and shimmying that plump butt again. The tease.

“I want to see your…” Jongin begins, grimacing at himself. “S-spread your butt for me.”

Jongin watches him arch his back to look over his shoulder at the screen even though his face is out of view. DO rubs up and down his cheeks with both hands, dragging with every upward motion to lift his butt enough that it jiggles when he releases.

His mouth has gone dry. He has to swallow to speak. “Spread it.”

DO grabs handfuls of his ass and spreads briefly, letting go so all Jongin gets is a quick glimpse in 480p.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jongin whispers, scooting up on his bed to get in a better position.

The camera shifts closer and lower, so it’s just DO’s lower half on the screen. He has it set so his body is in profile, with his legs tucked underneath him. The bed dips briefly as he leans forward, and then DO sets down his dildo and a bottle of lube in front of the camera a moment later. _Oh_ god.

Jongin recovers from the massive blood rush to his nether regions and taps his phone, wondering if the screen had froze, but no, the time keeps ticking on the top left corner. “H-hello?”

_Sup_

Right. Tell him what Jongin wants. Uhhh… Apparently, he’s taking too long. DO heaves a sigh and leans away from the camera, stretching his legs out toward it. The room is dark, but there’s enough lighting that he could see DO’s fingers casually gliding between his balls up the cleft of his ass.

“Lift your leg,” Jongin says. “I want to see.”

The camera dips down a little as DO lays back, so it only shows up to mid-chest. He props one foot up against the wall and brings his laptop into the edge of the screen. His penis rested, half hard, against his thigh. DO drops his hand back between his legs, rubbing the pad of his thumb along the underside of the shaft.

_Ta-da_

“Touch yourself.”

DO lifts his hand to his knee and pokes it with his index finger. Dammit. Jongin lets out an unamused groan, and hears a responding snicker.

“Touch your...your cock,” Jongin practically whispers the last word, feeling his face burn. It’d be so embarrassing if DO didn’t immediately start tracing his fingers under the head, pressing into the vein on the top. “Get yourself hard…”

_Are you?_

“I’ve _been_ hard,” he says before he catches himself, too occupied with watching DO’s pretty hand tease himself toward a full erection, his other still by the keyboard.

_What are you wearing?_

“My blanket,” Jongin mumbles in a little sing-song voice, reaching under it to palm at himself to relieve some pressure. He’s seen dozens of videos of DO naked, but this interactive version has him all kinds of messed up. And then on top of that, he’s gotta pay attention so he doesn’t sound like a total loser. Cybersex is _stressful_.

_What are you going to do while you watch me_

“Touch my knees,” Jongin says sarcastically, remembering earlier. DO chuckles. His laugh is tinny coming through the speakers, but it sounds nice and familiar and deep. “What are you going to do for me?”

_Whatever you tell me to_

No pressure. Damn.

_Look how hard I am for you_

DO’s stroking loosely over his shaft, pushing it down so it’s parallel to the camera. He stops just long enough to reach down and grab the bottle of lube, squirting some into his palm, and return, moaning softly as he slicks up his length, his fist making a squelching sound every couple of passes.

Jongin has to remember to breathe. He’s started fisting his own dick, but if he doesn’t pace himself, it’s going to be over before he even gets to see anything. “I- I learned what that thing you said the other day meant, by the way,” he says.

_What thing?_

“The jal mok-something something,” Jongin says, smiling at the memory.

_What does it mean then?_

“It means you want me to use my mouth on you,” Jongin says, hearing how labored the words sound coming out. He needs to slow down.

 _Clever boy_ _  
_ _Would you?_

Jongin shivers at the little pet name and watches DO graze the underside of the head with his fingers, thighs trembling slightly. “Yes,” he says. He’s never gone down on a guy, and definitely not... _there_ , but DO looked good enough to _eat_. “Finger yourself.”

_Do you want to fuck me?_

“Yes,” Jongin hisses again, watching DO trail his fingers down past his balls and spread his legs wider, smearing lube all over along the way so everything glistened. He circles his entrance teasingly as he types.

_Yes what_

“Yes, _fuck_ ,” Jongin moans out. “I want to fuck you.” _So_ badly. He is so turned on right now.

He’s rewarded with DO sinking a finger all the way in, pumping slowly and spreading the lube around evenly. The mic isn’t sensitive or close enough to pick up on his breathing, but Jongin can see his chest rising and falling quicker as he moves.

_I need more_

“Use more,” Jongin breathes out, watching as DO pushes another finger in alongside the first. “Stretch yourself for me. Move the camera closer.” He can hear DO make soft little whimpering sounds as he obliges, quickly adding a third, a fourth, until he’s whimpering high-pitched regularly, fucking himself hard with his fingers. Jongin’s dick feels like it’s about to explode, and the slow pace he’s going with is just making it ache. “Get th-the dildo,” he rushes out, pretty sure that’s the first time in his life he’s ever said that word aloud, but way past the point of feeling embarrassed right now. “Show me- show me how you’d want me if I was there with you.”

DO must be feeling the urgency too. The pace changes quickly. He doesn’t stall, fingers popping out and immediately pouring lube over the toy. Compared to earlier, his hole is all red and swollen, ready. He cries out as he stuffs the slicked up fake cock all the way to the hilt, not even pausing before yanking it almost all the way out and ramming it back in repeatedly, his whimpers and soft “ohs” growing louder.

Jongin realizes he’s moaning along with him, fist matching the dildo’s motions. He bites down on his lower lip, trying to keep it down, but he’s getting so close.

“No,” says a breathy voice from his phone's speakers. DO lets go of the dildo to hurriedly type on the keyboard, his hand going back quickly. He tries to go slow, but he's making increasingly needier whines as he waits.

 _Moan for me_ _  
_ _Cum with me_

Jongin stares, fixated, replaying DO’s desperate voice as his hand flies over his length, moaning as he tries to hold back. “Fuck, I'm close,” he hisses out between clenched teeth, watching DO reach down with his other hand and jerk himself off roughly.

DO is whimpering something over and over, but it's too breathless for the phone to pick up clearly, masked by the wet slaps of the toy against his ass.

“Ahh, _shit,_ ” Jongin moans loudly as he frantically grabs his underwear and spills into it, milking his cock through the fabric. Riding out his orgasm and gasping for breath, he barely hears DO's pleas. “Cum for me,” Jongin pants out, repeating it and watching DO’s body tense up as he cries out again, lines of white shooting onto his thigh. He continues to thrust the dildo in and out until he starts quaking from sensitivity and lets it slide out slowly onto the bed with a final, satisfied moan.

Jongin wipes up the rest of his mess into his underwear and tosses it onto the ground to deal with later, trying to keep focused on the screen. DO lays motionless aside from his chest pumping air, coming down from his high. He still had jizz cooling on his thigh, and apparently was unbothered by it, finger lazily tracing his loose hole. It was a beautiful sight.

_look what you've done_

Jongin chuckles quietly. “You should see what _you've_ done,” he answers.

They go back to somewhat more familiar territory after DO decides to get up and clean himself up. The stream disconnects a few seconds later.

_Come fuck me_

_Would you let me?_

_I'd make you fuck me until you were too sore and exhausted to go on_ _  
_ _come fuck me for real_

 _I want to_ _  
_ _I really really want to_

_so what's stopping you?_

_I can't exactly just drive to korea_

There's a long pause before DO responds. Jongin had almost thought he had logged off for the night.

_what makes you think I'm in korea?_

_idk...the korean?_

_Lol_ _  
_ _well I don't live in korea_

 _are you in north korea?_ _  
_ _I thought they didn't have internet there_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really...not sure about this chapter, because...I'm pretty sure READING about people masturbating/cybering isn't nearly as entertaining as...actually doing so. So this probably was really weird and boring and long. I was going to pester my favorite beta to look through it, but it's late and I just wanted to get it out there. So...yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I edited the ending of this chapter a little bit to make it a little clearer.

“ _And then she Snapchatted me her pussy_ ,” Tao says breathlessly, eyes wide and scandalized.

“...And?” Jongin asks robotically.

“Well, like, what was I supposed to do?” Tao asks, his voice creeping up into hysterics territory. Which for him, wasn’t really anything unusual. He likes to be dramatic.

Jongin lets out a long sigh. “I don’t know, man. Send a dick pic back or something?” How the hell would he know anything about sexting protocol?

“Do you know how shitty dicks look from top view? Like if you got like a proper woody going, it’s just going to look like the head and that’s it, like some sort of microdick.” Tao continues, oblivious to how little Jongin wants to know about his dick photography tips. “You gotta go in from the _side_ to get the maximum girth captured and utilize good lighting. But then she woulda been like, ‘but who took that picture?’ and then it would’ve spiraled from there.”

“ _That’s_ when it would’ve spiraled,” Jongin mutters. He knows where Tao is going from the first sentence.

Tao grabs the collar of Jongin’s shirt in both hands and gets close to his face. “Help me, Jingo Fett. You’re my only hope.”

Jongin shoves him off. “That was Obi-Wan. And I’m not taking pictures of your lightsaber.”

“I can’t send her a shitty dick pic!” Tao curled his fingers into claws and made an anguished, pained face before plopping his head onto Jongin’s shoulder.

“You stuck your dick in crazy, didn’t you?” Baekhyun asks, unaffected by his plight as he walks up with Kyungsoo and offers Jongin the remainder of his breakfast burrito. “This is why you should stick to guys.”

“Plenty of crazy guys out there too though,” Kyungsoo chimes in.

“No,” Tao says, whirling to sneer at him. “I’m _trying_ to stick my dick in crazy, and none of you assholes want to help.”

“Such terrible friends,” Jongin deadpans, cramming the burrito into his mouth and tossing the foil wrapper.

“Just be careful,” Kyungsoo says. “Her brother’s a knuckle-dragger whose vocabulary is limited to single syllable grunts, but he’s a big motherfucker.”

What’s weird about last night is that Jongin didn’t once think of Kyungsoo during his, uhh, chat session with DO. Maybe because he had all of his attention concentrated on one ( _very_ hot) thing, but he can’t recall that ever happening before. He’s always just watched DO’s videos looking for the similarities to Kyungsoo’s features, using him basically as a proxy. Seeing Kyungsoo now, he felt kind of guilty.

“Yeah, well,” Tao smirks, looking over at Jongin. “You could say that about Seolhyun’s older brother, but who’s _he_ ever going to beat up?”

Jongin was in the middle of issuing some meaningless threat when Kyungsoo dips his hand under Jongin’s jacket onto his waist and pulls him away to the stairwell. It’s empty right now, since this corner of the school doesn’t see much traffic in the morning. He looks at Kyungsoo in confusion as he’s pushed up against the rail.

“What’s wrong?” Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo places both hands around Jongin’s waist, looking up at his eyes. “Nothing’s wrong,” he answers, face neutral. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

Jongin feels his face warming. Kyungsoo isn’t normally like this unless they were in private. He could feel Kyungsoo’s thumbs kneading into his shirt. “What about?”

Kyungsoo searches his eyes for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip after. “Do you like me?”

He can feel the tingling spread like wildfire instantly across the top of his scalp down his face and spine. Jongin’s eyes bugged out. Oh god, he’s going to have a panic attack. Or just _die_ or something. “What...”

“I’ll still be your friend no matter what the answer is,” Kyungsoo says hurriedly, his grip tightening for an instant.

No, he won’t. Being attracted to Kyungsoo would be one thing. Having a huge crush and having weekly sleepovers in their underwear, all the cuddling, conning Kyungsoo into kissing him, and, oh yeah, regularly beating off to a lookalike camboy...Kyungsoo would never look his way again.

“Jongin, tell me,” Kyungsoo says.

“This-” Jongin tries to swallow the lump in his throat. “This is why I didn’t tell you. About liking...guys.”

“What does that mean?”

“I just-” Jongin stammers out helplessly. “I didn’t want you to think- I don’t know what I’m supposed to say.”

“Hey, breathe,” Kyungsoo looks concerned as he drops his hands to his sides. “You’re not ‘supposed’ to say anything. It’s okay. I just...figured I’d ask, since we…are friends.”

Jongin tries to suck in deep breaths. He looks down at his feet, feeling his nerves calm but his stomach sink. “I...I’d be a real creep though, huh?” he mumbles weakly. Urgh, that came out way too sad.

“Why would you be a creep?” Seriously, life would be a lot simpler if Kyungsoo wasn’t so kind. And sounded so warm. And wasn’t as perfect.

“If I…” He’s edging awfully close to a confession, but it felt like the only thing that could ease some of the pressure out of his chest. “If I had a crush on you this whole time and just kept...pretending I just saw you as a friend.” Jongin finally makes himself look up to find Kyungsoo studying him. He clears his throat and tries to force out an empty laugh. “Anyway, um, we should head to class.”

Kyungsoo holds a hand against his chest when Jongin tries to make for the exit. “You stare at people too much. You talk to dogs. You get slap-happy when you laugh. You moonwalk down the aisles at Walmart,” he says. “You’re plenty creepy already, Jingo.”

Jongin manages a tight-lipped smile. “So you’re saying if I was ten years older, I’d be just your type then?”

Kyungsoo sighs and gives him a weak shove. “I’m saying I’m still here, aren't I?”

—

Jongin drops into the passenger seat and reclines it all the way until the headrest hits the backseat, crossing his arms over his eyes. He hears Kyungsoo drop his backpack into the front passenger footwell and can feel him lean over and pull Jongin’s seatbelt out, clicking it into place before squeezing into his own spot behind the driver’s seat and buckling in.

Sehun folds himself into the driver’s seat, scooting forward as much as he can to make room for Kyungsoo, and starts the engine. “Are we good?”

“Yeah,” Jongin grunts out, hearing Kyungsoo echo it a moment before Kyungsoo’s fingers comb through his hair. He dares to sneak a peek over his arms. Kyungsoo’s just looking out the window, directing Sehun out of the parking space. Jongin watches him for as long as he dares.

“I have a date this weekend,” Sehun offers quietly.

“Really?” Kyungsoo asks, still playing with Jongin’s hair. “With who?”

“Hyejin,” Sehun says, pride in his voice.

Seolhyun’s best friend. One of the queens of the school. Jongin groans, “Please don’t fuck this up. I don’t want to hear about it.”

Kyungsoo tugs on his hair. “Be happy for him,” he reprimands.

“I _am_ ,” Jongin grumbles, dropping his arms briefly to glance over at Sehun. “I _am_ happy for you. But please don’t make us social pariahs.” Another yank. “Ow, _Soo…_ ”

“I didn’t think you’d ever ask her,” Kyungsoo says, pulling his hand away and ignoring Jongin's whines.

“I didn’t think she’d ever say yes,” Sehun answers, a goofy smile spreading across his face as he pulls into the driveway.

“So what changed?” Kyungsoo asks as they file into Sehun’s house, his hand on Jongin’s lower back as he follows behind him.

Sehun shrugs as he dives onto the couch, snatching the remote before he even lands and turning the tv on. “I couldn’t keep waiting and hoping she’d give me a sign. Other people were interested. So I just went for it.”

Jongin takes the opposite couch, spreading out on his stomach. “Good for you,” he hears Kyungsoo murmur before sitting down. There’s no dip of the couch, no weight on him. Jongin lifts his head up to see Kyungsoo had sit down on Sehun’s couch, controller in hand, looking back at him. “Are you playing, Jingo?”

He declines, totally _not_ sulking as he watches them battle people online. Kyungsoo always sits with him. Kyungsoo _knows_. He has to by now. And he said that he’d still be friends, but...Jongin supposes it makes sense that he’d want to step away. But he just thought everything was going back to normal since Kyungsoo started playing with his hair in the car.

Maybe Kyungsoo just needs a couple of days to adjust, and things will go back to normal, and they’ll never speak of it again. And then on his deathbed, Jongin can shout, “Ha _ha_ , I _still_ fucking loved you this whole time! You could’ve had this lack of ass for _years_.” Sounds like a great plan.

They finally get around to loading the chair into Sehun’s car an hour (or two) later only to realize there is no way it’s going to fit in the trunk. It manages to barely squeeze into the front seat if it’s dropped all the way down, but then that leaves the whole fox and the chicken and the grain on a boat problem of trying to stuff three fully grown guys into a Honda Civic while still leaving Sehun enough leg room so he doesn’t kill them trying to drive back to the school.

The solution, god help him, is for Jongin to sit sideways in the backseat with Kyungsoo on his lap. It was totally illegal, and Sehun was freaking out over him being the only one wearing a seatbelt, but they had no other choice.

So here Jongin sits, trying his damndest to recall Newton’s laws of thermodynamics as Sehun swerves the car around every corner, sliding Kyungsoo’s pillowy ass all over his crotch. He cannot get a boner. He _cannot_ get a boner. Kyungsoo would rip it off and throw it out the window, and he’d have to get reconstructive surgery and spend months peeing out of a straw or something. He cannot get a boner. Sehun only lives like five minutes from school, but the trip seems like it takes hours. Worse, he has to hold onto Kyungsoo so he doesn’t roll into the footwell or faceplant into the damn chair.

Worser still is when they actually arrive at the school parking lot and Kyungsoo has to swivel and squirm to get his footing and crawl out of the car, his squishy ass molding perfectly against the front of Jongin’s hips. And then he has to help load the chair into Kyungsoo’s car while trying to hide a semi in sweatpants.

Sehun drives off after saying goodbye, and Kyungsoo stands next to Jongin’s car in silence, the parking lot empty sans their cars, wearing another one of those weird looks. “Are you staying over Friday?” he asks.

“Do...you want me to?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Does this mean they were okay again now? Or Kyungsoo just trying to get back to routine and pretend it never happened? “Um. Yeah, okay then,” Jongin says nervously.

“You don't have to if you don't want to,” Kyungsoo says. He was watching Jongin again.

“I do, I just…” Jongin chews on the inside of his cheek.

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue and looks away. “Well, let me know. If you’re busy or whatever, I’ll just schedule my interview with Mr. Jo for Friday night then.” And then he’s off, climbing into his car and driving home while Jongin’s still trying to figure out if he just missed something important.

—

Jongin's not really sure about this. He got too enthusiastic eating some fried chicken once, and gagging just isn't one of those feelings that he thinks he would really _seek out_. He closes the gay-ngbang tab right as the next dude lines up to get some deep-throating in and rolls onto his bed, sulkily checking his phone.

DO hasn’t posted anything new in days. He hasn’t messaged Jongin back either from when he got bored of watching Kyungsoo and Sehun ignore him in favor of animated violence. Tao and Baek were fighting over which porn actor could actually pass for a regular actor, and Taemin was, as usual, egging them on. And Kyungsoo...he’s just going to leave that hive alone until he’s sure the bees have calmed down.

Jongin finally gave up and did his homework, and was just about to doze off around midnight when his phone buzzes.

_It was fun for me too_

_It definitely looked fun_

Jongin wants to say ‘make me feel better, the guy I actually like found out about my crush today’ but he’s pretty sure that’d make him an asshole. Several minutes go by with DO not offering anything further.

_How’ve you been?_

_Eh_ _  
_ _Do you like me?_

Okay, what is with people confronting him today. This is a conspiracy.

 _Yes?_ _  
_ _Why?_

_Such a simple answer_

_I’m a simple guy_

_I doubt that_ _  
_ _I just wanted to know_

_Do you like me?_

_Maybe_

_:C_ _  
_ _That’s not fair I gave you a straight answer_

_Hardly_

_I think yes is a pretty straight forward answer_

_I guess_

More minutes go by. DO’s typically reserved, but he’s really attentive when they talk. He _knows_ he still hasn’t answered Jongin’s question.

_So do you like me?_

_I guess ;)_

_You’re such a tease_

_You like when i tease_

_Do you do the cam thing with a lot of people?_

_Why doyou say that?_

_I was just asking_   
_It came out wrong_   
I wasn’t implying anything i’m sorry

_Well it’s just been you_

_What about your friend?_

_What friend_

_The one with you last weekend_

Another long pause. He’s probably encroaching. The problem is Jongin isn’t really sure how to back away from it now that it’s out.

 _He’s clueless_ _  
_ _Idk how he would react if he knew I did this_

_Instantaneously nut, I bet_

_You sure about that_

_I don’t know_   
_I guess that depends on what kind of friend he is_   
Like you said you sleep with him but you know like emotions??

_How would you feel?_

_If i knew you irl?_

_Yeah_

_Lucky as hell_

_Hmm_

—

Things more or less go back to normal with Kyungsoo over the next couple of days. He’s a little standoffish at times, but he makes sure to come sit with Jongin and at least reassure him that he’s not mad. So that’s a start. Jongin even tried to tell a crappy joke and got a laugh and an eyeroll out of it.

Maybe Kyungsoo didn’t actually figure out that Jongin totally lusts after him. And he was just like really hungry that day or something. He can work with that.

Jongin managed to muster up some pervy courage on Thursday night and asked DO for a repeat. No dildo this time. Just DO riling himself up enough with teasing strokes and Jongin’s voice to send him over the edge as he plays with his nipples, whining as he cums. They’ve spoken more, but DO has dropped the whole Like talk since Tuesday. Jongin supposes it doesn’t really matter.

Friday is hectic from start to finish. Tao broke up with his girlfriend and spent all morning being simultaneously defensive and sulking to acting like a stuck up diva. It’s hard to be comforting when he’s being insufferable. Jongin and Han’s dance routine still needs work. Their Spanish substitute teacher decided to call him “Jon” and refused to be corrected, convinced there was no way she could pronounce it, so now Yixing thinks it’s the funniest thing in the world to call him Jon Snow. He barely sees Kyungsoo all day, and whenever he does, Kyungsoo looks at him with narrowed eyes like he’s trying to figure out a Sudoku puzzle.

“But you _do_ know nothing,” Kyungsoo says with a smirk. “It’s appropriate.”

“It is not,” Jongin pouts, digging in his pockets for his phone. “Shit.”

“What?”

“I told Baek I would go by his class and take pictures of the board for him, but I think I left my phone in the car...or at home… I don’t really remember.”

Kyungsoo pulls his phone out quickly. “Here, use mine,” he says, pushing it into Jongin’s hands.

Jongin walks over to the art classroom and unlocks Kyungsoo’s phone, exiting out of the Twitter screen and spending an embarrassingly long amount of time trying to hunt down his camera app as the teacher stares at him, unamused. He apologizes and hurriedly snaps the whiteboard and then sprinting back to his last class. Kyungsoo is watching him when he walks in, and he almost completes handing the phone over when Jongin jerks it back to his chest and gapes at Kyungsoo.

“Uh,” he says too loudly. “Uh, I need to borrow it for something else. I just remembered. I need to...call… I’ll be right back.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. “Okay…”

Jongin leans against some lockers and opens Kyungsoo’s phone again, going back to Twitter. It’s already loaded on a DM window like the first time Jongin opened the phone. _His_ DM. Holy crap. Holy crap, oh no. Holy crap. He lingers in the hallway for as long as he dares, just enough to get his breathing under control and then he makes his way back to his seat, shakily handing Kyungsoo the phone.

“I’ll send the pics to Baek. Did you get what you needed?” Kyungsoo asks. "By the way, your phone was in your seat."

“Oh. Okay. Um. Yeah,” Jongin says. He’s having trouble making himself look at Kyungsoo. Oh _crap_.

“Come by early tonight. Mom’s making your favorite.”

“Right,” Jongin breathes out, nodding afterward. The last bell rings and they shuffle out of the room in silence, parting ways in the parking lot.

They were just getting back to normal. What is he supposed to do with this information? Kyungsoo is… He just watched him. Last night. Jongin just watched Kyungsoo, his best friend, his secret crush, cum all over his stomach to the sound of Jongin’s voice.

And now he’s supposed to go have dinner and spend the night and pretend he doesn’t know what Kyungsoo sounds like when he orgasms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So first things first, if you haven't heard Tao say "Snapchat me that pussy" You can see it on loop for 10 hours here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vJ4B3oAW_4
> 
> And secondly, yes, Kyungsoo totally set Jongin up to find his Twitter. And he almost missed it the first pass, the little bub.


	7. Chapter 7

It can’t be him. It’s just wishful thinking, Jongin decides as he sits in his car, parked in front of Kyungsoo’s house. Or he had a minor stroke or something. Why would Kyungsoo be a camboy? That’s just ridiculous. And then for Jongin to somehow find him. This is like statistically impossib—statistically im _probab_ —unlikely.

It just can’t be Kyung— Jongin nearly jumps of his skin and gives the most shrill shriek he’s ever made since puberty when someone raps on the window. “Hey,” Kyungsoo says, leaning over the car and looking in. “You gonna sit here all night?”

On shaky legs, Jongin steps out of the car and is immediately dragged into the house, barely able to bow to Kyungsoo’s parents before he’s manhandled upstairs into Kyungsoo’s room. His head is still spinning as Kyungsoo pushes him onto the bed and walks off to grab the PS4 controllers. “What…” he mumbles. “I thought...cooking…”

“Mom’s making fried chicken,” Kyungsoo says, eyeing him as he pushes one of the controllers into Jongin’s hands. “There’s not much help we can do, so we’re just gonna hang here until it’s done.”

“Oh…” Jongin says, staring blankly at the screen as the PS4 loads. “Okay…” He needs to get a damn grip. Kyungsoo loads up Burnout, which they both suck at, but he doesn’t say anything.

“So what’s new?” Kyungsoo says absently, overtaking Jongin around a corner and then promptly crashing into the wall.

“Uh. Nothing,” Jongin rushes out, his own car flipping over a bridge from lack of attention.

“Nothing new at _all_ ?” Kyungsoo asks, leaning back against the wall, legs spread out in front of him. Jongin gulps hard, thumb slipping off the joystick as he recognizes the boxers Kyungsoo has on. They were the ones from the first night he videochatted—nope, straight up _had cybersex with_ —DO. Same t-shirt too. Fuck. Oh no.

“N-not since I saw you...in school a couple of hours ago,” Jongin says weakly, struggling to get his car back into motion after it takes repeated hits from passing vehicles. He hears Kyungsoo take a deep inhale and release it in a dragged out, annoyed sigh. They really were bad at this game. His phone vibrates in his pocket, and Kyungsoo jerks a little to the side in surprise. They were sitting close enough that it had buzzed against Kyungsoo’s thigh.

“Is that Tao sending you more porn?” Kyungsoo asks, still looking at the screen. There was an odd set in his jaw. This is why they should just stick to games that they’re good at.

“He—no— _what_ ,”Jongin stutters, feeling his cheeks warm as he looks nervously over at the other boy. “It’s not- I don’t…”

“You don’t look at porn?” Kyungsoo asks, turning to face him now, game forgotten.

“I-I mean...I mean, _everyone_ looks at porn, but like…” Jongin trails off, no defense coming to mind.

“What kind?” Kyungsoo continues to press. He doesn’t have his usual smirk. Surely, he’s not actually serious? This is beyond embarrassing. It’s like right above his own parents asking him what kind of porn he’s into. Jongin flails, mouth flapping dumbly for several seconds. Kyungsoo’s face falls as he watches, and he rolls away from Jongin and off the bed to storm to his closet, pulling on an old hoodie, hugging his arms around himself. “I thought you were my best friend,” he says, barely audible.

“Of course I am,” Jongin says, jumping to his own feet and walking hesitantly toward him.

“You don’t talk to me anymore,” Kyungsoo says, his voice soft but the irritation and frustration coming through clearly in the quiet room. “Baek and Tao both know you better than me these days. You tell them things I couldn’t pry out of you if my life depended on it. You’re a fucking _wall_...You don’t have to be here, you know. It’s not mandatory.”

Jongin takes another step forward, and fire sparks in Kyungsoo’s eyes. “You’re not gonna hurt my feelings. Just go,” he spits out. “Just let me know if you need a ride tomorrow or if I should just see you at school on Monday.”

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin pleads, eyes wide in shock. Kyungsoo _never_ gets angry at him. Not even when he broke Kyungsoo’s GameCube or accidentally wiped out his Pokemon Black and he had to start over from scratch. Or even when Jongin threw a veritable hissy fit over Kyungsoo’s shitty, creepy ex-boyfriends. He honestly can’t recall Kyungsoo _ever_ talking to him this way and can feel the sudden, involuntary stinging in his eyes in response.

There’s a long pause where Kyungsoo searches his face for answers to questions Jongin is still clueless of, his own face unreadable. He watches Kyungsoo’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows and looks away, anger temporarily tamped down. “I’m gonna go help Mom,” he says to the floor before turning to the doorway.

“Wait—” Jongin says, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him back before he processes his actions. Kyungsoo spins around easily, and Jongin latches onto both of his arms. All the wind goes out of his sails as he realizes how close that put them together. He didn’t mean to get all up in K—

Jongin feels hands cradling his jaw and angling his head down, and an instant later, soft, warm skin press against his lips as his vision blurs from the proximity of the face before it. The touch is gone within seconds, and he watches Kyungsoo come back into focus, tongue darting out over his own lower lip as he looks up at Jongin cautiously.

Kyungsoo just...he just kissed him. Jongin. He kissed Jongin. On the mouth. That was a kiss. Like just an innocent Disney G-rated kiss, but—wait, that was a kiss, right? He is breathing through his mouth, Jongin realizes, and shuts it with a soft ‘pop’. And then Kyungsoo is gone. His brain is still sluggish and trying to snap out of it.

His lips are tingling but they don't taste any different. Kyungsoo is gone. His fingertips are cold. Kyungsoo is g—

Jongin nearly flies down the stairs, reaching the first floor in less than five seconds and causing Kyungsoo's dad to jump and clutch at his chest from the noise. He bows robotically and dashes into the kitchen, catching Kyungsoo's eye as he picks drumettes out of the frying pan and lays them in a straight row on top of paper napkins while his mom sets the table.

“Kuh—!” Jongin barks out too loudly, eyes widening again as he steps closer to Kyungsoo, seemingly on autopilot.

“Here,” Kyungsoo says gently, pushing a bowl of pumpkin seeds into his hands. “Fry them and sprinkle them on top. I'm gonna wash my hands.”

“But Kyu—”

“Hurry or the oil is gonna get too hot,” Kyungsoo warns, giving him a look. _Later_ , it said. “...Unless you gotta go,” he adds. Jongin shakes his head and sulks to himself as he fends off grease splatters.

At the table, Jongin drops his drumstick when Kyungsoo mumbles a quiet “jal meokkesseumnida” to their group before he digs into his pile of fried chicken. Kyungsoo's mom gives him a weird look and asks if he's okay, and Jongin mutters something about just being hungry and excited for food, blushing furiously. The meal goes by oddly well, Kyungsoo chatting animatedly with his mom and not letting an awkward lull fill the table.

When he goes to wipe sauce off the corners of his mouth, Jongin notices Kyungsoo looking over and stares back dumbly. This is possibly the first time he's ever had Mrs. Do’s fried chicken and can't recall how it actually tasted. Kyungsoo doesn't even bother making an excuse for them and just clears their plates and heads back up without a word.

There's something to be said for the severity of the situation that Jongin not once looked down at Kyungsoo's ass as he follows him back up the stairs to his room. They nearly collide the moment Jongin crosses the threshold as Kyungsoo whirls around and stops, causing Jongin to catch him to avoid mowing him over. The resemblance to their moment earlier stuns him back into silence.

“What's up, Jingo,” Kyungsoo asks monotonously.

“You...kissed me,” Jongin says after a beat.

“I did,” Kyungsoo admits, unrepentant.

“...Why did you kiss me?” Jongin asks. He hates how pouty and little he sounded asking that.

Kyungsoo sighs and tries to step back, but Jongin is resolute this time, holding him in place. “For the same reason _anyone_ kisses someone,” he answers.

And now it's Jongin's turn for silence. What is he supposed to say to that? But he can see his time ticking down as Kyungsoo looks at him and his eyes start to harden again. “C-can I...kiss _you_?” he asks, feeling lightheaded as he hears the words leave his mouth.

“I didn't ask for your permission when I did it,” Kyungsoo says, but his eyes have turned alert and interested now.

Jongin awkwardly leans forward, closing the distance between them in short bursts. It takes eons, it feels like. But Kyungsoo is patient, staying perfectly still. Finally, he can feel the warmth of Kyungsoo's breath on his upper lip and after another millimeter, makes contact.

The time that Kyungsoo taught Jongin how to kiss was much racier than now. There was tongue and sucking and biting and he had to beat off twice in the bathroom that night for his boner to finally take a damn break. This time, this second time— _third_ time, was...sweet. Just lining their faces up and pressing their lips against each other, feeling the soft flesh give and cushion. The quietest little smacking noise escapes Kyungsoo's mouth as his lips wrap around Jongin's lower lip and pull back, and a dam seems to break along with the silence.

He's clinging for dear life to Kyungsoo's cheekbones as they attack each other's faces. A loud moan leaves Jongin's lips before he's fully cognizant of what's going on, but the pressure comes again and another moan follows it involuntarily. He didn't even remember sitting back on the mattress, but Kyungsoo's found his way into Jongin's lap and Jongin's got a raging hard-on that Kyungsoo keeps bumping up against. He'd apologize for being a creep, but Kyungsoo is currently sucking on his tongue and there's just no way to get the words out right now if he could even remember what words were.

Insistent hands guide his, down away from Kyungsoo's face, down his slim sides, until Jongin nearly has an aneurysm as his fingers cup Kyungsoo's perfect ass and grip on tight like it's a life preserver in a shipwreck.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jiminy Cricket is telling him that he needs to stop and figure out what the fuck is going on, but oh _god_ , Kyungsoo's ass is in his hands and Kyungsoo is rocking down on his dick and Kyungsoo is all around him and he can't get enough and he _deserves_ this moment of bliss.

Jongin makes a strangled little noise and freezes like a deer in headlights when Kyungsoo cups his crotch and squeezes gently through his jeans. Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ oh fuck oh fuck, he's hyperventilating and Kyungsoo is stroking right on his dick and—

“ _Nnng….ah,_ ” Jongin whimpers out, body jerking up against Kyungsoo's hand as he squeezes his eyes shut and pants against Kyungsoo's mouth.

“Jingo,” Kyungsoo says after a moment, his hand stilling as he watches in fascination. “...Did you just cum?”

It takes an excruciatingly long time to regain his breath enough to answer. “Yes?” he squeaks, fighting the blush and grimacing at the uncomfortable stickiness in his boxers..

Kyungsoo regards him for a moment before leaning back in and catching his lips again. It's slower now, with Jongin's sluggish response, but Kyungsoo doesn't seem bothered, caressing every inch of Jongin's mouth with his own.

His hips buck again as Kyungsoo reaches between them again to squeeze at Jongin's crotch. It's sensitive, but his boner had barely weakened from the orgasm and remained hard throughout it. “You said you didn't like me,” Kyungsoo whispers into his ear before he nips at an earlobe, prompting a hiss of surprise from Jongin.

“I-I- _ahh,_ I lied,” Jongin says, struggling to keep up with him as Kyungsoo attacks his mouth again, still palming roughly over his cock.

“Why would you lie to me, Jongin?” Kyungsoo purrs, other hand running all over Jongin's chest, finding a nipple and twisting it harshly.

“Ah!” Jongin cries, squirming away yet pulling Kyungsoo even closer, hands never straying from the ass of his dreams, kneading greedily. “I was…I…”

Kyungsoo grinds his hips down and Jongin goes slack jawed, overwhelmed yet still craving so much more. His brain is fried. It then goes completely static as Kyungsoo directs one of Jongin's hands lower on his ass, pressing his fingertips into the thin fabric of the boxers, and he can feel along the crack, the...oh god, he can feel the pucker of Kyungsoo's hole through the fabric.

“Tell me,” Kyungsoo orders, rocking his ass back against Jongin's hand.

“I've liked you since before high school,” Jongin moans out quickly, boldly pressing his fingers into the fabric, feeling the give of the skin underneath. “I-... _oh my god_ …”

“”Why did you lie to me?” Kyungsoo repeats, bracing his hands on Jongin's shoulders now as he backs against Jongin's inquiring fingers.

“I was scared…” Jongin mumbles, gasping for breath and having an irrational urge to sob right now as he takes in Kyungsoo's distracted face, eyes shut and lips parted. He dares to sweep his gaze down Kyungsoo's front, stopping at the large tent in his boxers, the slit in the front parting open from the tension on the fabric.

“Of what?” Kyungsoo asks breathlessly. Jongin watches Kyungsoo's hand reach down to grope at his own erection, squeezing briefly before the hand returns to Jongin's chest for leverage again.

“Scared you would hate me,” Jongin mindlessly answers, and once the words leave his mouth, his body goes cold. If Kyungsoo really is DO, then—oh no… He forgets to respond when Kyungsoo rolls forward to kiss him again, going still as a statue as reality sinks in. The slimey, cooling mess clinging to his underwear and dripping down disgustingly between his legs, the biggest crush of his life and his best friend above him trying to coax life back into him, the very big secret of what exactly Kyungsoo has been doing in his free time online the past year or so.

Kyungsoo finally gives up, pulling back to look carefully into his eyes, a hand thumbing over his cheek. “I could never hate you,” he says, and Jongin feels his chest wring even tighter. “But it would’ve been nice to not have you lie to me.” And the dagger of guilt sinks in even deeper.

“I...I…” I _know_ , Jongin wants to say. He needs to confess while the momentum is on his side. Should confess.

“Would’ve made things a lot easier,” Kyungsoo mutters, reaching down to adjust his boner. Jongin catches him peeking shyly over and gulps, looking down at his hand nervously. Kyungsoo makes the exact same moan Jongin’s heard several times earlier this week during their cam sessions as Jongin’s hand shakily slides up his thigh to brush over the tip of his clothed cock.

“Shit. There goes denial.”

“What?” Kyungsoo asks breathlessly.

Shit, he wasn’t supposed to say that aloud. But all of Jongin’s brain cells were firing off with ‘ _Your hand is on Kyungsoo’s dick your hand is on Kyungsoo’s dick your hand is on Kyungsoo’s dick_ ’, so multitasking is a bit of a challenge. “Uhhh….” Jongin draws out, fumbling for an excuse. “I’m...I’m definitely gay.”

Kyungsoo’s lips are upon his again as gentle fingers pull his hands back to his own sides, against the mattress. He’s greeted by the brightest smile he’s seen on Kyungsoo in a while. “We should...you should go clean up. This might be rushing things a bit.”

“A bit…” Jongin mutters, which earns him a giggle as Kyungsoo slides off of him to stand up. _This_ is the Kyungsoo he knows.

Uh. Except not. Apparently.

“Go shower,” Kyungsoo says, turning away shyly after he notices Jongin staring dumbly at the wet spot on Kyungsoo’s boxers, the fabric clinging to the erection still sticking out.

“Okay…” Jongin answers. Seconds go by before he realizes he’s just sitting in the same spot, and he awkwardly scoots off the bed and heads to the bathroom, hands in front of his crotch.

He comes back to Kyungsoo already tucked into bed, taking the inside this time. “Go to sleep, we have to be up early tomorrow,” Kyungsoo says when he finally climbs under the covers. Jongin can only nod, mute as he realizes Kyungsoo’s in completely different clothes as well. How he can be so easy-going about all of this when Jongin is a nervous wreck is beyond him, but he figures...tomorrow, he’ll tell him. Somehow. Maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

Jongin wakes up to a very uncomfortable vertigo feeling and the floor threatening to high five him in the face. Ugh, this is why he does not like sleeping on the outside. Slowly, he digs Kyungsoo’s foot out of his kidneys so he can pull himself back into the bed and rolls over to slap blindly at the phone alarm blaring at them. “Make it stop,” he whimpers loudly, pushing at Kyungsoo’s face.

Somehow Kyungsoo manages to deftly silence the grating music and koala around Jongin within the same breath, eyes never even opening as he jams one leg underneath Jongin’s back and flings the other one right on top of his bladder.

“Don’t,” Jongin whines even louder, pushing at the upper leg. “I’m gonna have to pee…”

“Stop moving,” Kyungsoo grumbles, burrowing his forehead into Jongin’s shoulder.

“You’re pushing me off the bed!,” Jongin wails, shoving Kyungsoo’s leg down to his thighs when suddenly he shifts and straddles him, resting the weight of his upper torso on an elbow next to Jongin’s head as his face drags heavily across Jongin’s chest. Uhhh…

“Scoot over then,” Kyungsoo grunts, voice muffled against Jongin’s shirt. “We have like eight minutes until alarm goes back off.”

Jongin does an awkward side shuffle toward the inside of the bed until he’s cleared enough space and Kyungsoo slides over to stay draped across his chest, just off to the side. Nope. Too early. He can’t think about that yet. No, they did not just rub up—not thinking about that yet. Sleep. _Sleep_.

The alarm goes off after Jongin’s barely managed a blink, and he’s reaching over his head and slapping blindly at the pillows when Kyungsoo silences it again and tugs on his ear. “Useless,” Kyungsoo mutters, an arm wrapping around Jongin’s stomach afterward. “How is hitting the pillow supposed to make it stop.”

“Don’t yell at me,” Jongin whines some more, snuggling into the pillow.

“We gotta wake up,” Kyungsoo says.

“Ten more minutes,” Jongin offers.

“We’re gonna be late and get stuck in the old people wing again,” Kyungsoo growls and pushes at him. “Get up.”

“ _You_ get up,” Jongin pouts, rolling over stubbornly to face the wall. Predictably, Kyungsoo flattens himself against Jongin’s back, who sulkily leans back against him to squish him into the mattress, but freezes at the hard lump poking at his ass.

That-

That’s a _penis_.

“Can’t...breathe…” Kyungsoo flails, shoving his arm. Jongin rolls back lightning fast, freezing as he becomes aware of the hand resting right on his waistband and the events of last night slowly filter back into his head.

“Is my hand bothering you?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin remembers to breathe and tries to relax his shoulders. It’s too easy for Kyungsoo to read him, but he always sees the worst scenario instead of what’s actually...ugh. “No,” he answers.

The hand shifts down an inch, and Jongin can feel the tension it puts on the fabric. These boxers are too small to begin with, left over from many sleepovers ago. “What about now?” Kyungsoo asks.

A test, Jongin thinks to himself, gulping at the thought. “...Nope,” he answers again.

The hand lifts up and covers his crotch, pressing the head of his dick back against his stomach now. Jongin gasps at the contact, still frozen in place but trying to get his limbs to listen and turn around. “And now?” Kyungsoo says, squeezing gently.

He hisses as Kyungsoo pries the slit of his boxers open and exposes his dick to the cold morning air, but it’s quickly replaced by an embarrassingly husky moan as Kyungsoo starts stroking skin-on-skin.

“How fast can I make you cum, Jingo?” Kyungsoo rasps out, squeezing again.

They’re way too close. Jongin has to do an awkward fish flop impersonation to roll over and face him. Kyungsoo has crusties in his eyes and his face is still all puffy from sleep, but god, he looks so hot. The pressure builds, but Jongin tries to ignore it, hand creeping toward Kyungsoo’s underwear to reciprocate the gesture.

Kyungsoo lets out a soft moan as Jongin wraps his hand around the other boy’s shaft, giving it a couple experimental tugs. The angle is weird, and it...feels weird. Dicks are weird...but the noises coming from Kyungsoo’s mouth… He tenses, holding his breath as they lean their heads in toward each other, bumping foreheads.

“Close?” Kyungsoo whispers, pumping faster.

Jongin squeezes his eyes shut and regretfully rips Kyungsoo’s hand off, scrambling to quickly climb over him. “Yep,” he squeaks, hurrying off toward the bathroom.

“Where- where are you going?” Kyungsoo asks to his back.

“I _said_ I had to pee!” Jongin cries.

He can hear Kyungsoo laughing at him from the bedroom as he tries to balance on one foot and shift his weight forward enough so he can get his dick to point roughly at the toilet. It’s _hurting_ at this point, and Jongin tries to will whatever anatomy needs it to contract so his pee can actually come out.

Kyungsoo is, unfortunately, up and almost fully dressed by the time Jongin makes it back, but he’s greeted by a sunshiney smile from him so he supposes that makes up for it. He gets bombarded with slaps when he stalks up and pushes into Kyungsoo’s stomach, but Jongin persists, one hand blocking the barrage of hands and the other trying to jab into Kyungsoo’s bladder.

“Stop!” Kyungsoo orders, face glowing as he giggles and fends Jongin off. “Asshole!”

“That’s what you did to me!” Jongin argues, storming off to retrieve his volunteer uniform.

“I was jerking you off, you dingdong, not trying to make you pee,” Kyungsoo counters, readjusting his shirt and tucking it into his pants.

This is enough to subdue Jongin, and he turns meek and blushing again as he hobbles back to the other boy. “Ummm…” he mumbles, shyly peeking over. “Last night…”

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo says, looking at him, face suddenly guarded.

“You...didn’t cum…” Jongin says, his own face burning now.

“Oh yes, I did,” Kyungsoo answers simply.

“What.”

Kyungsoo is the devil when he smirks. Evil, beautiful bastard. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late.”

—

Unfortunately—or fortunately, depending on how you look at it—they were in different wings of the hospital again. _Definitely_ unfortunately, Jongin is stuck in the older people wing. He likes the children’s wing. They can spend all day coloring and watching tv and playing video games. Kyungsoo got the children’s wing. Lucky, hot jerk.

Most of the morning is just delivering breakfast and checking up on everyone at regular intervals. There’s plenty to do to keep himself occupied until close to noon where there’s a lull before lunch since nobody wants to actually keep working. He’s hiding by one of the bathrooms, thinking back over the last twelve hours, and alternating between freaking out and wondering how long it took Kyungsoo to wank it last night.

It’s strange, to reconcile two people he’s been lusting after as the same person. Not that he was ever particularly invested in DO, which...makes him sound like a complete douchebag now, but...he was never all that real aside from the, uh, “resemblance” to Kyungsoo. If they ever met, Jongin wanted to fuck him until his balls went empty. But Kyungsoo...Kyungsoo is so strong and in control and...well… Jongin may worship his ass, literally, but when it comes to picturing him in bed with Kyungsoo…

 _‘How do gay guys decide who tops,’_ he finds himself typing into his phone, covertly sneaking glances around to make sure no one’s looking over his shoulder. Google is useless, offering ‘twinks topping grizzlies cumpilation 4’ and various other porn strings instead of...okay, so apparently the answer is just ‘whoever the fuck feels like it when the mood strikes’, which is unsatisfying and—

“ _Annyeonghaseyo_ , oppa!” comes a shrill greeting, causing Jongin to nearly leap out of his skin and stuff his phone into his pocket so fast he almost punched himself in the balls. God _dammit_ , Becky.

“Hi,” Jongin says dully.

“You so _jjang_ today, oppa!” the girl says, clapping suddenly as she balances on her tippy toes and sways side to side.

Jongin fights the very strong urge to just turn and walk the other way. “I don't actually know what that means, Becky,” he says, for possibly the umpteenth time.

“Ai _goo_ , it means you look so _daebak_ ,” she continues, readjusting the Rilakkuma barrette in her hair. “Nurse-unnie said we could organize the files if we’re wanting to do something.”

It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't make her voice so nasally and higher pitched in an attempt at feigning “authenticity.” Or that Jongin has repeatedly told her that he'd much rather speak, you know, English. Since he, you know, doesn't speak Korean. And she doesn't really either aside from what she picked up watching Weekly Idol on YouTube. And she interrupted him when he was— _literally_ —doing some gay fucking research. “'Kay,” Jongin mumbles awkwardly.

“Nurse needs you, Becky,” a deep voice says as Kyungsoo walks up to them, a twinkle in his eye as he looks at Jongin. “Sounded urgent too.”

“Oh,” Becky says, a mix of confusion and disappointment in her face. “Ne. Gamsahamnida, oppa!”

“My hero,” Jongin whispers once she’s disappeared from view.

“You can treat me to lunch then,” Kyungsoo says with a smirk. “I want a grilled cheese.”

—

“You know she’s older than us,” Jongin says grumpily as he plows into his greasy burger.

“Using ‘oppa’ instead of calling you Jongnini is the least of my issues with her,” Kyungsoo says. And then he takes a big bite of his sandwich, and a heavy silence settles between them. A lot has happened, but they haven’t exactly addressed everything. A crowded cafeteria is probably a terrible place to confess that you know about your best friend-and-potentially-new-lover’s camboy activities. They make some false starts at attempted conversation, but ultimately just eat in moderate silence.

Luckily—or not, depending on how you look at it—they’re both assigned to the gift shop for the second half of their shift. There’s only fifteen minutes max worth of work for them to do before it’s quiet and they’re left all alone again. He’s caught Kyungsoo glancing over at him several times now. It’s like the perfect freaking opportunity, but every time Jongin tries to muster up some courage, it deflates like a balloon and he finds something else to occupy himself.

“Wanna go see a movie tonight?” Kyungsoo asks abruptly as he rearranges the candy bars.

“Huh?” Jongin offers.

“A _mov-ie_ ,” Kyungsoo says slowly, canting his head to the side.

“L-like a...a-” A date? Is he asking him out on a date?

“A movie,” Kyungsoo repeats, giving him a challenging look.

“Just us, or…” Jongin trails off.

“However you want,” Kyungsoo says, shrugging casually. “I just want to watch Logan.”

“Okay,” Jongin says, unsure what that is supposed to mean.

Kyungsoo glances around to make sure no one is around and steps closer, a smirk on his lips. “Stop being so cute.”

“What?” And then he’s fending off Kyungsoo pinching his nose and shaking his head around by it, whining as he escapes to safety behind the counter.

“You’re the cutest little brat,” Kyungsoo says with a grin.

“That’s why you luh—” Jongin starts automatically, but chokes on the next word. Uhhh, if they’re getting...romantically involved, he can’t really go tossing around that word all casually anymore, right?

Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow up at him.

“Uhh…” Jongin gapes uselessly back.

“I honestly don’t understand how you’re salutatorian,” Kyungsoo giggles, walking away to reorganize the magazines.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey, I need to ask you something,” Jongin starts off slowly, looking at the floor. “And you can’t tell anyone and you can’t ask me any follow-up questions about it.”

“Well, I have no idea where we can hide a body, J.,” Sehun answers dully, scrubbing at a grass stain on one of the knees of his jeans. “And no, you can’t hide it here. Vivi goes in the backyard.”

“What.”

“Is that—oh, I forgot, I wasn’t supposed to ask follow-up questions.”

“No!” Jongin exclaims, smacking Sehun in the shoulder. “I didn’t kill anybody, you dingus! I want to talk about Kyungsoo.”

“Oh. Yeah, you _definitely_ couldn’t kill Kyungsoo.” Sehun looks visibly relieved and leans back on the couch.

“That’s not—wait, why?” Jongin asks.

“Because you, like, worship him,” Sehun answers as if it was obvious. “But then the only way you’d be able to kill anybody would be by accident, so I guess it’s technically pos—”

“Sehun, shut up!” Jongin shouts. “I haven’t even got to ask my question, and you’re taking us down a blackhole of nonsense.” Sehun clams up immediately, looking back down at his jeans, a sulk on his lips. And now Jongin feels bad for snapping. “I didn’t mean like...sorry.”

“S’fine,” Sehun says, clearly still wounded.

“... _Anyway_ ,” Jongin says, deciding the best course is to just press onward. “Um. So. So you can’t tell anybody.”

“The only people I talk to are you and Kyungsoo,” Sehun states, giving him an annoyed look.

“Whatever, anyway. So. Uh. I know something about Kyungsoo,” Jongin starts.

“What is it?”

“I said no follow up questions!” Jongin barks, ready to claw at his eyes by now. “ _Anyway_...uh. So I know something about him that’s like...kind of a big deal, and...umm...I need to tell him that I know? I think? But I don’t know how? So...what should I do?”

Sehun matches his stare in silence until Jongin breaks and demands why he’s not answering.

“Well, that question was too vague to answer,” Sehun says. “It’s not even like I want to pry, I just don’t know enough to answer. Like, is it something bad that he’s done? Is it embarrassing? Is it like, illegal?”

“Uhh…” Jongin says, thinking it over. “It’s not something bad. It’s....it might be embarrassing? Uhh, and...” Illegal? Well, Kyungsoo’s of age, so…

“Well, if it’s embarrassing, why would you confront him about it? That’s an asshole thing to do.”

“No!” Jongin shakes his head and tugs at his sideburns. “I don’t want to confront him about it! I just...I found out, and like...it’s kind of a big deal that I know? And if he finds out that I know and didn’t tell him, he might…”

“...Might what?”

“Ask you where to bury a body.”

“He’d never kill you,” Sehun says, as if that were fact.

Jongin bangs his head against the arm of the couch, cursing to himself.

“What'd he do though?” Sehun predictably asks after a minute goes by.

Jongin stops headbutting the armrest to glare over at him.

“He _did_ kill somebody,” Sehun guesses.

“No.”

“He knocked a girl up,” he tries again.

“No. Stop.”

A brief pause. “He’s failing high school?”

Dammit, Sehun. Jongin blurts out the first thing he can think of. “He’s...uh, he’s...gay.” Silence. Finally, he rolls over to look at Sehun and finds him with eyebrows scrunched down low, mouth in a tiny ‘o’ shape, looking consternated.

“ _Everyone_ knows Kyungsoo’s gay,” Sehun says eventually.

“Right, I’m going home,” Jongin hurries out, leaping to his feet and grabbing his backpack.

Their non-date (Date? Was it a date though?) was mostly uneventful yesterday. Kyungsoo paid for his ticket, but Kyungsoo pays for Jongin’s stuff like half the time anyway. Logan was a long fucking movie, and Jongin was too distracted by his own thoughts to follow the X-23 plotline. And then they went back to Kyungsoo’s house and made out against Jongin’s car for like...five minutes max before he went home, stressed and confused. He didn’t even get to touch Kyungsoo’s butt again.

There’s a pang of guilt, but Jongin goes back home and wanks it to one of DO’s old videos to let off some steam before pulling up DMs. Kyungsoo hasn’t messaged him as his alter ego since Friday morning. He got a text from Kyungsoo just an hour ago with a link to Wikipedia’s article on the Logan backstory, and they’re just...talking as if nothing had ever happened at all. Like Jongin didn’t have his hand on Kyungsoo’s dick just yesterday morning. People need to come with subtitles for real life. This shit is confusing.

What if he’s wrong and Kyungsoo doesn’t like him and is just happy to have another gay guy to sleep with or something? Or it’s a test to see how far he’s willing to go. Or if he’s completely off base and Kyungsoo was most definitely not DO and—

Jongin slinks out of the bathroom, hoping nobody noticed this was his second shower since he got home. But all of this stress has him too tense, and really, masturbation is pretty much literally self-care.

 _Oh no_.

He scrolls up the DMs to earlier this week. Shit, what if Kyungsoo has a crush on him? But like, not himself, but _him on Twitter_? And if he just likes Jongin as a dumb best friend in real life, and is really actually wanting to meet this random dude online, and what if—

Jongin swirls the boxers around in the sink, scrubbing the last bits of jizz away and examining for any leftover wannabe babies before tossing it into his hamper. He falls back into bed to see a text from Kyungsoo. It was...innocuous enough.

 **_Soo:_ ** _  
_ _You up_

_Yeah_

_What are you doing_

_nothing_ _  
_ _you?_

_You ok?_

_Yeah?_ _  
_ _why wouldn't I be?_

_We ok?_

_what do you mean?_

_Call me_

Jongin gulps and glances around his room for anything incriminating before facepalming at the realization that Kyungsoo wouldn’t be able to see anything over audio. He hits call and holds his breath as the phone rings.

“Hey,” comes Kyungsoo’s smooth, deep voice. He doesn’t know what that’s supposed to mean. He can’t decipher anything out of that ‘hey’.

Jongin comes back with a “hi” of his own, staring up at his ceiling.

“Did you study for chem tomorrow?” Kyungsoo asks.

“No, I was at Sehun’s.”

“Oh.”

Jongin squirms, flopping to this side and that to try and get comfortable. The air is heavy. They were waiting each other out.

Strangely enough, Jongin wins this mental staredown. “So are we okay?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Um. Yeah,” Jongin says, more of a question than an answer. “I mean...are you?”

He hears a sigh from the other end. “So what are you doing?” Kyungsoo says, apparently deciding to not press the issue right now.

“Nothing!” Jongin says quickly and then flinching afterward. That didn’t sound guilty or anything. Not at all like he was just wanking it to Kyungsoo’s camboy videos for the third time this evening already. Real smooth.

“Give me _something_ here, Jongin,” Kyungsoo says. He sounds exasperated. It came out of nowhere.

“I’m not doing anything…” Jongin explains, trying to think of something to say. This was feeling too familiar, like Friday night when Kyungsoo got mad at him. “What about you?”

“Wondering what the fuck went through your mind last night after the movie,” Kyungsoo says.

Jongin still hears the growl in his voice despite how much he can tell he was holding it back. Yikes. Okay. They’re really doing this. “I—I liked it…”

“What’s ‘it’, Jongin?”

Crap, Kyungsoo’s all in, apparently. “Um...the movie,” Jongin says, mentally kicking himself as the words leave his mouth. That’s not what he meant. “Uhh… And...afterward...at your house…”

“I kissed you,” Kyungsoo corrects.

“Yeah…” Jongin says, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “I-I liked it.”

Another long sigh on the other end of the line.

“I...I like _you_ ,” Jongin adds nervously. “But...I said that already.” God, that was lame.

“Barely.”

“I want...more,” Jongin says. “Uh! Like. Not like sex. Uh—”

“You don’t want to have sex?” Kyungsoo asks.

“No, of course I do!” Shit. What just happened. “With y _hhhhh_ —I just meant like. I wouldn’t- I didn’t mean-” He claps a hand over his mouth before he can let out more verbal vomit. What the _fuck_ was that.

“I’ve no idea what you’re saying, Jongin.”

Inhale. Exhale. Repeat. “I meant like...I- this is all new for me. And...I’m scared. And...I want more, but like not just like...a hookup?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer for several seconds. “When have I _ever_ hooked up with anybody?” he asks.

“Well, like,” Jongin flails for a moment. “I don’t know, like with your old creepy dudes.”

More silence. It stretches much longer this time. “I’m gonna let you have a chance to rescind that,” Kyungsoo says, sounding eerily calm.

What. But— “Sorry,” Jongin says. “I take it back...umm…”

“Just because people are interested in me doesn’t mean I want to, or do, fuck them, you asshole.”

“Sorry,” Jongin mumbles again, abashed.

They go nearly a minute without speaking this time. “I think you should tell me what you’ve really been doing,” Kyungsoo demands suddenly.

“What.”

“Today,” Kyungsoo says, his voice softening and dropping. “Before I texted you.” What in the crap, is his room bugged? As if he could read Jongin’s mind, Kyungsoo adds, “Sometimes, you’re really obvious.”

Jongin rubs his hand all over his face, as if he could wipe away the blush. “Oh,” he offers.

“Ask me what I did,” Kyungsoo says, smoothing his voice out even further.

Jongin gulps and tries to ignore the twitch in his boxers from it. “Uh...what did you do?”

“I was thinking about how fast you came on Friday,” Kyungsoo practically purrs out. “And how fast I could make you cum again.”

There’s a ringing in his ears. Jongin surmises that maybe he almost blacked out from the sudden blood rush to his groin. There’s no way this is happening. Kyungsoo Do did not just talk dirty to him. He’s done lost his damn mind.

“Jingo?” Kyungsoo says.

Jongin’s mouth flaps uselessly and he clears his throat and swallows to alleviate the dry mouth before trying again. “Uh. I.” He can’t be this lame, oh god, this is terrible. “Yeah?”

“Yep,” Kyungsoo chirps pleasantly.

Jongin clears his throat again. “A-and...what did you do about it?”

“Wrong question.”

“Huh?”

“You should tell me what you were really doing earlier today,” Kyungsoo continues to drawl out. His breathing could be heard more readily through the phone now. “Do you think about me?”

No way. There’s no way that Kyungsoo… “Yes.”

“How?”

“Uh?”

Kyungsoo is undeterred. “Do you think about me touching you?” he asks in hushed tones.

“Yes,” Jongin answers. His own breathing is deepening now.

“And when I touch you, what am I doing?” Kyungsoo purrs. “What am I touching you with?”

Jongin completely forgets to be embarrassed at the sound that he makes once he processes what Kyungsoo just said. This was happening. He reaches down and squeezes at his erection, readjusting it in the confines of his boxers as he settles more comfortably into the bed. “Y-your hands...like yesterday,” Jongin stutters out. “And your mouth…”

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo asks breathily, “Do you think of me sucking you off?”

Jongin lets go of his dick in a panic as he groans loudly, glancing over at his door afterward. _Shit_. “Yes,” he gasps out. This is real. This is happening.

“ _Now_ , what were you doing earlier?” Kyungsoo asks.

“I...touched myself...thinking of you,” Jongin confesses, pressing against his cock through the fabric to let off some of the pressure. It wasn’t helping.

“Did you cum on my face,” Kyungsoo continues. “Or did you make me swallow it?”

What in the _fuck_ , Jongin thinks, palming minutely against the shaft. His mind blanks as Kyungsoo lets out what is most definitely, definitely a sexual moan, and he notices there’s a wet sound in the background regularly now. “I...I was fucking you,” Jongin says.

The crisp sound of a cap being popped open cuts through the phone, and there’s no mistaking Kyungsoo’s heavy breathing now. “And what should you be asking me now?” he whispers.

“What-,” Jongin gulps again, chancing a hand down his boxers to touch himself, full on skin contact. “What are you doing now?”

“I’m thinking of you,” Kyungsoo says, muffling a small cry.

“And what are you doing about it?” Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo gasps and then makes a sound that’s somewhere between a purr and a whine. “Pretending you were here right now,” he answers.

“How so?” Jongin rasps out.

“Fingering myself,” Kyungsoo says breathlessly. “Ah—oh _fuck_.”

He’s died and gone to heaven. That’s the only explanation. Jongin echoes Kyungsoo’s next moan as his hand strokes slowly over his dick in steady pulls. He’s overwhelmingly curious about the rapid little wet squelches carrying through the phone call. “Does it feel good?” Jongin asks. “Does it feel like me?”

“I can’t compare yet,” Kyungsoo whines. “It’s not enough. What are you doing, Jongin?”

“I’m—” Jongin pants out, eyes practically crossing as his hand speeds up. “I’m—”

“Wait,” Kyungsoo says sharply. “Fuck, wait for me.”

His hand slips back out of his boxers and Jongin rolls over to at least have _some_ relief from the pressure in his crotch as he listens to Kyungsoo’s pants and soft whimpers. “How many fingers are you using?”

“Two,” Kyungsoo rushes out. “ _Jongin_ …”

“Are you-” Jongin swallows again. “Are you touching y-your cock?”

“Not anymore,” Kyungsoo says, sounding frantic. “I wanna cum like this.”

“ _Fuck_ , Soo,” Jongin says, listening to his gasps overlaying regularly with the wet sounds.

“Tell me what you were thinking earlier.”

Jongin closes his eyes, rolling his hips against the heel of his hand. “I...I was fucking you. And holding you down by your wrists so you couldn’t touch yourself.” He’s interrupted by a soft moan, and pushes his boxers off quickly. “I wanted you to cum from just my cock.”

Kyungsoo’s whimpering on each exhale now. “I need it…” he begs, muffling a desperate moan. “I _need_ it.”

“I love your ass so much,” Jongin breathes out mindlessly. “It’s so fucking perfect.”

“My ass?”

“It’s beautiful,” Jongin continues. “God, Soo, it looks so good. I bet it would look so good wrapped around my dick.” He can feel the heat building to an unbearable temperature in his belly, stomach tense as he resumes stroking. “I bet you’d be so fucking tight.”

“I am,” Kyungsoo promises. “Oh, Jongin—I’m close.”

He’s mindless by this point, visualizing Kyungsoo bent over in his bed with two fingers fucking into his hole, cock red and twitching. Kyungsoo’s whines grow louder, and Jongin moans along as Kyungsoo tells him again how close he’s getting, how much he _needs_ it. “Soo, cum with me, Soo. Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Jongin grunts out, repeating himself as he feels the pressure cresting, groaning loudly to Kyungsoo’s cries as he strokes himself through his orgasm. Some hot drops land on his stomach, his body still managing to dribble out a little more cum despite the wanks earlier.

“You better stay like this,” Kyungsoo warns after he recovers his breathing. “ _Fuck_ , that was so hot. If you go back to being a jackass, I swear to god, Jongin…”

Jongin was just feeling the beginnings of clarity and regret and tries to pack them away for later. He just said those things to Kyungsoo. To _Kyungsoo_ . In his mind, he had kind of split somehow, and gone back to speaking like he was talking to DO during their cam sessions. The high was fading and his usual nervousness and awkwardness was trying to make a comeback. Couple that with the reminder that— _fuck_ —he still hasn’t confessed yet. He definitely can’t right now, not with Kyungsoo trying to bask in his afterglow.

“Jingo,” Kyungsoo prompts.

Jongin clears his throat. “I’m here,” he says, grabbing a tissue and wiping the cum off his stomach and hand. “I’m just...listening.”

“I prefer when you talk instead,” Kyungsoo says lazily. Jongin swallows again, wondering if he’s just laying on his bed, covered in his cum like the last two times and playing with it, enjoying the post-orgasm high.

“I just don’t know what to say a lot of the time…” Jongin mumbles, tossing the tissues at his wastebasket.

Kyungsoo giggles. “That’d be why I have to drag things out of you every single damn time. But you don’t have to make it so hard for me.”

Jongin chews on his lip. “But I thought you’d _like_ it hard for you.”

Silence. Shit. But then Kyungsoo lets out a snort that turns into another giggle. His voice is an octave higher and breathy right now. “Cute but dumb.”

“What are you doing?” Jongin asks.

“Just playing with my butt,” Kyungsoo drops casually. “It’s just nice after…”

“Don’t tease me,” Jongin whines.

“Maybe I should,” Kyungsoo debates. “Maybe I should tease you everyday so you stay like this.”

Jongin grumbles, “You already tease me everyday…”

“Do I?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo hums. He sounds rather proud of himself. “Go study for chem tomorrow, Jingo.”

He feels a little disappointed, but Jongin’s already getting sleepy and stifles a yawn as he nods along. “Okay,” he mumbles. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Behave,” Kyungsoo adds. “And maybe I’ll let you touch my butt again on Tuesday.”

Jongin’s jaw drops, but before he can even bother to beg his brain for words to answer, Kyungsoo has already hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

“Dude, you got in a rap battle with whoever handles the Wendy’s Twitter account. It was an  _ online  _ rap battle. I’m pretty sure that doesn’t even count.”

“Whatever, jelly, I’m infamous.”

It’d be easier to tolerate Tao and Baekhyun’s bullshit if they didn’t barge in swinging so bright and early on Monday morning. Jongin tries to balance his open Chemistry book in one hand as the other stuffs the remaining books haphazardly back into his locker, and uses his knee to shut the door. No luck, his History book keeps sliding out, threatening to fall.

A hand comes into view and nudges the book back, followed by a rest-of-Kyungsoo, who pushes him out of the way to rearrange his books on the skinny shelf in his locker. He shuts the door easily and turns back to give Jongin an amused look. “Having technical difficulties?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Thanks,” Jongin mumbles, hugging the Chemistry book to his chest.

“Did you not study?” Kyungsoo says, raising an eyebrow.

“I-...I was tired,” Jongin says, blushing immediately.

“Why were you so tired, hmm?” Kyungsoo smirks cheekily.

Jongin smacks him on the shoulder gently with his Chemistry book, provoking a much more suggestive smirk from Kyungsoo after. “Yo—”

“ _ Damn _ , Soo!” yells Baekhyun, followed by a clap sound. Kyungsoo jumps a little, eyes widening in surprise before he slowly whirls around to face the two. Baekhyun’s smug grin falters as he takes in Kyungsoo’s murderous glare, and he shuffles a little behind Tao defensively. “Dat...dat ass?” he adds, not as confidently as his initial outburst.

Jongin peeks over the top edge of his Chemistry book and nearly drops it onto the floor. Kyungsoo Do. In skinny jeans. In skin-tight, how-did-he-even-get-into-those, holy-shit-his-ass-forms-a-perfect-upside-down-heart skinny jeans. They look spray painted on. They look like a second ski—

“Jingo?” a voice asks from somewhere in the distance, the abyss, the land of no importance, and he slowly realizes The One True Ass is no longer in his view.

“Huh?” Jongin says, eyes finally focusing on what’s in front of him. Kyungsoo’s watching him and chewing on the inside of his lip to hide his smile while Baekhyun is rubbing his scalp and Tao watches from a safe distance. “I...yeah, studying,” he chances.

“... _ Right _ ,” Kyungsoo says, smirk returning in full force now. “Let’s get to class.” He turns back to the duo and points two fingers first at his own eyes, then at Baekhyun in an ‘I-See-You-Motherfucker’ gesture and walks off without another word.

Jongin closes his book, hearing a sulky “it was a  _ complimenting _ ass slap, I mean  _ damn _ ,” before he’s out of range. He catches up to Kyungsoo, not daring to lag behind or look down lest he get tunnel vision again. 

They don't go to first period. He gets led into Mr. Jo’s dark, empty classroom instead, a few doors down, and hears the lock click shut.

Kyungsoo's face reappears, and his eyes skim down Jongin's body, returning to his face with another smug grin. “Put that thing away,” he says, gaze lowering briefly for emphasis. “I'm just gonna help you study so you don't fail high school.”

“What.”

It must've finally registered to Kyungsoo that Jongin's brain can only concentrate on the memory of his perfect ass, handwrapped and waiting, from earlier. He sighs and pushes Jongin into one of the chairs, grabbing the textbook and rotating it so he can flip to the right chapter. “What is Boyle's Law?”

The things he could do to that ass, even with Kyungsoo's pants on. Oh God, how would he even peel it off of him? It's gotta be so tight. He's definitely never seen those on him before. What if they're gonna have to cut Kyungsoo out of them? Is he wearing underwear? He can't be wearing underwear. There's no way—oh God, Kyungsoo's gone to school in the Bible Belt on a Monday morning with no fucking underwear and—

“ _ Jingo _ ,” Kyungsoo says, heavy with emphasis and snapping his fingers. “Did you hear me?”

“Huh?”

“I asked you, like, five times.”

“You look incredible today.” That probably wasn't a helpful statement.

Kyungsoo sighs. “Okay…so this isn't going to work.”

What? “What's not going to work?” Jongin asks, panicking. Crap, he can't be chill about this and Kyungsoo is going to break up with him before they even start. Oh God, oh God oh God. 

Kyungsoo is biting his lip, thick brows knitting together thoughtfully. “Focus, Jingo,” he says. “Just study for Chem in first period. I'll deal with notes and you can copy them later. Okay?”

“Yep,” Jongin says, still distracted by the thought that there was only one very tight layer of thin fabric between him and Kyungsoo's ass. 

“ _ Jongin _ .”

“Huh?”

Kyungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose for a moment, eyes closed as he thinks. He looks up after a few seconds, dropping his hand as he stands up and shoots a furtive glance at the door before looking back at Jongin. “Go study. Okay?” he says, grabbing Jongin's hand and resting the palm flat against his own hip. He leans forward, lining their faces up. “Then you can come by, and I'll catch you up on notes. Okay?”

It didn't even occur to him that Jongin was staring blankly until Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and tries again. “Pass your test,” he says, “and maybe we can mess around a little more today.”

Oh. Like...touching and stuff. Touching the butt. The magical butt where dreams become reality. 

“ _ Jongin. _ ”

“Yeah,” he says, too huskily initially, and Jongin clears his throat. “Okay.”

—

Honestly, he doesn't even remember  _ taking  _ the damn test, much less know how well he actually did on it. Any moment of silence shot Jongin's brain straight back to before class started, and Kyungsoo's perfectly round, perfectly squishy, perfectly biteable ass made its way back to centerstage. He might have passed. He might've failed. He might've written an essay on the Hindquarters That Could Save Humanity instead of calculating for entropy. Who knows.

Who  _ cares _ , even. Apparently, Jongin's been walking around all day with varying levels of boners, and he's a little fucking light-headed. The lunch bell rang and he got almost instantly whisked away to Kyungsoo's empty French class, where they're now sitting, eating burritos. He half expected them to be making out or possibly... _ more _ , but getting to sit with Kyungsoo leaning against his shoulder, as they munch on greasy cafeteria food and watch Finding Dory in French isn't something he'd turn his nose up at.

“We should go get tacos,” Kyungsoo says around a large mouthful, still staring at the TV.

“We can go after class?” Jongin offers.

Kyungsoo looks at him. “You gonna order in Spanglish again?” he asks.

“Sí, señor,” Jongin answers.

“Hot,” Kyungsoo snorts, biting into his burrito again. 

Kyungsoo's phone vibrates a couple of times, and Jongin suddenly remembers there's a huge,  _ huge _ secret between them still. How is he supposed to get this out? He needs to confess soon. It's going to get out of control.

“I—” he blurts out, all the air in his lungs almost instantaneously vanishing. “Uh…”

“What's up?” Kyungsoo asks.

Get it out. Get it  _ out _ . “Uh…I have to…” C'mon, c'mon… “I have to tell you something?”

“...Do you?”

Kyungsoo's hand covers Jongin's after a long pause and he realizes he kind of shut down again. “Yeah, uh, I…” 

The bell rings loudly, stationed right outside of the classroom, and drowns out any chance of a confession. Not like he managed to make one. Kyungsoo gives him a comforting squeeze and leans forward. “Tell me later,” he shout-whispers.

—

God, he hates Mr. Jo. Mr. Jo, who's also discovered the First Wonder of the World, which is Kyungsoo in skinny jeans. Mr. Jo who can't take his eyes off of Kyungsoo's ass, and you'd think as a teacher, he'd have some qualms about openly drooling at a teenager, his own  _ student's  _ ass, but nope. He's almost as bad at it as Jongin, who is  _ seething _ in his seat. But at the same time, hundreds? Thousands? Hundreds...of...thousands….? Of fanboys and girls have seen DO’s very bare ass jiggling for them online already. Is that better? Worse? He can contemplate that more later, but for now, screw Mr. Jo.

It's worse when Kyungsoo stays behind when the bell rings, sending Jongin off to his next class with a “Mr. Jo wanted to ask me something.”

Yeah, he wanted to ask if he could shove his dick between those cheeks. Jongin knows. He's been there. He's done that. Bought the fucking t-shirt. Is president of the fan club. Back off, Mr. Jo.

He doesn't see Kyungsoo again until last period, where he partners with Sehun for their assignment and they're so busy that he doesn't get any opportunities to pry further. It sucks. Kyungsoo doesn't even glance his way and then at one point in class, his eyes got glued back on Kyungsoo's rear end, and the teacher called on him, and he didn't even realize until Sehun smacked him on the shoulder. Fun times. 

The bell rings, and Jongin practically flies out of his seat to snatch Kyungsoo away. “I'll catch up with you,” Kyungsoo says with a smile, wriggling his wrist out of Jongin's grasp. “I gotta help Mr. Jo with something and then I'll meet you there.”

“What?” Jongin asks, incredulous. “What does he need help with?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “I don't remember. Shouldn't take long though. I'll see you in a bit.”

Dismissed and pissy, Jongin skulks off to his locker, pouting the entire time as he dumps his books on top of the neat stack from earlier this morning. The temptation to go to Mr. Jo’s class to see what the hell excuse he cooked up to see Kyungsoo bending over in skinny jeans was, was damn near irresistible. 

“Sup, J?” comes a familiar whisper and he feels Sehun bump into his shoulder a moment later.

“Nothing,” Jongin mutters, still sulking as he shuts his locker.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Gonna go get tacos,” Jongin says grumpily, dragging his feet toward the exit.

“Oh, that sounds awesome. I'll come.”

Fuck. Jongin walks blind for a few seconds as he mentally pushes away the frustration and scrubs at his face before opening his eyes again. Dammit Sehun. Not that he doesn't love Sehun as if he were his own flesh and blood, same-aged son, but he's trying to get a better, closeup, and more pornographic view of the Soobooty, and this is just not the time.  _ Deep _ sigh.

“‘Kay, let’s go.”

 

Luckily, eating with Sehun means Jongin doesn’t have to pay. And they don’t even have to do that thing where Jongin awkwardly acts like he wants to pay because he’s older technically and should and whatever else. Sehun just hands him his debit card and takes care of everything. He moodily orders “tres of the carnitas ones también, por favor” for Kyungsoo and they sit down at the little patio dining so Sehun can gossip.

“Hyejin is mad at her friends because Ruth and Kat went shopping without her,” Sehun continues, oblivious to Jongin chewing through his tacos al pastor so loudly that it drowns out pretty much all external sounds. “So we spent all lunch with her and Krystal and Liz, and oh my God, J., girls are scary.”

“Mmhmm,” Jongin mumbles, nodding along as he dumps the rest of the onions on top of the cilantro and piles it into a nice little mound atop his lengua tacos.

“It would’ve been fine, but then we ran into Quinoa at the cupcake place, and I honestly thought they were about to fight,” Sehun explains, eyes going wide in amazed horror as he recounts his tale.

“We go to school with someone named Quinoa?” a deep voice says, and Kyungsoo squeezes Jongin’s shoulder a moment later before sitting down on his other side.

“Yeah,” Sehun says, waving his hands around, “her mom’s the one who bought the whole cheer squad the leopard print and hot pink, monogrammed, patent leather miniskirts last year?”

“That really makes no sense though, our school colors are gold and blue,” Kyungsoo says, pulling his plate the rest of the way toward himself.

“ _ That’s _ where things make no sense,” Jongin mutters. He swallows and gulps down his soda before sneaking glances at Kyungsoo. “So what’d Mr. Jo need?”

Kyungsoo shoots him a look, arching one of his brows. “Some things,” he says cryptically.

Sehun interrupts before he can pry further, although going by Kyungsoo’s tone, he wasn’t going to give anything up anyway. He’ll just have to wait. In the meantime, Sehun does what he always does, since he is so cripplingly shy that he only says the bare minimum during school and has to make up for it when they’re out and he’s back in his comfort zone. “So yeah, Marie’s grounded now,” he finishes.

“...For taking selfies while she’s getting gangbanged by the football players,” Kyungsoo clarifies.

“No, just double-teamed.”

“...Ah.”

Sehun nods. “So that’s why Hyejin’s mad, because now her best friend can’t go to the dinner thing, and we were supposed to double date, and now I’m supposed to find someone. Do you guys know anyone who’s dating?”

Awkward silence. Are they dating? Is it secret dating? If they’ve both touched each other’s dicks, does that count as dating?

“There’s always Tao and his girl,” Kyungsoo offers after he's decided Jongin wasn't going to offer up anything.

“No, they broke up,” Sehun says, leaning onto Jongin’s shoulder. “She thought he was cheating on her.”

“...Why?” Jongin hesitantly asks.

“Who knows,” Sehun says sullenly. “But let me know. I gotta find someone.”

—

Kyungsoo is the devil. The actual devil. Clearly, he was put on this earth to tempt men to their unfortunate dooms like some sort of voluptuous siren.

“And what Phylum?” the Devil himself asks, leaning back against the wall. His legs were spread just enough on either side of Jongin as they sat on his bed, and he wore this smirk that left no room for misinterpretation that he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Tardigrade,” Jongin hazards, vaguely recalling what they were even talking about.

“Tardi _ grada _ ,” Kyungsoo corrects.

“My e’s look like a’s anyway,” Jongin shrugs. He bites down hard on his bottom lip when Kyungsoo decides to slide down the wall, his knees coming up and falling open to the sides. He’s gonna split those damn jeans with how much pressure his thighs are putting on them.

“ _ Jongin _ ,” Kyungsoo says.

“What?”

Kyungsoo kicks him softly. “How sharks detect electrical currents,” he says. Perhaps he’s said it several times already.

“ _ What? _ ”

“I asked you like thr—” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and drops the notes before crossing his arms over his chest and sneering cockily at Jongin. “What’s on your mind, Jingo? You’re really distracted,” he says, feigning innocence with his fucking humongous eyes and ridiculous smirk.

“Nothing…” Jongin says, darting his tongue out to lick over his wounded lip.

Kyungsoo scoots up the bed by arching his back up and scurrying his feet, and Jongin’s traitorous eyes zero right in on his thighs before he can even think about what’s going on. “Nothing?” Kyungsoo asks.

“I...you  _ know  _ why I’m...distracted,” Jongin pouts. He feels it, and tries to move his lips to some sort of natural position, but they’re settled on pouting.

“I don’t,” Kyungsoo continues the act, although he wiggles his index finger for Jongin to come closer. With his legs spread out on either side of Jongin’s, the only reasonable way for him to do so would be to...climb...on top of...Kyungsoo’s body… So he does, constantly looking back to Kyungsoo’s face to check if that is acceptable. “Why don’t you tell me?” Kyungsoo says.

His lips are so dry right now, goddammit. Jongin licks over them nervously as he tries his best to basically plank over Kyungsoo. “ _ You _ ,” he says, anxiously chewing on the inside of his cheek. “ _ You’re _ distracting.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo asks, cocking his head to the side. “How so?” He did  _ not _ just bat his lashes at Jongin. Who the hell is this person, and what did Jongin do to deserve this torture?

His legs give, and Jongin’s lower body settles on Kyungsoo’s ungracefully. Those eyes have him locked in place otherwise. This must be what being in a trance feels like. “I can’t stop looking at you…” Jongin says thoughtlessly. Wait,  _ does _ Kyungsoo know hypnosis? Is he about to spill everything?

“You never seemed to have this problem  _ before _ ,” Kyungsoo observes.

“I—” His sentence gets interrupted as Kyungsoo lifts his head up to press a quick, soft kiss against his lips before dropping back to the mattress. Fifth kiss. Lip balm would’ve been really handy. And breath mints or something. He can hear his breathing deepen already. “I’m  _ always  _ looking at you.”

Gentle fingers run through his hair as Kyungsoo pulls him down and their lips slot together again briefly. Sixth kiss. “You’re not very functional looking at me today,” Kyungsoo whispers against him.

The next kiss gets just intense enough that his dick starts to ache, hardening in the wrong direction in the confines of his pants. “It’s because of these damn jeans,” Jongin says, glancing down pointedly between them and sneaking a palm down the outside of Kyungsoo’s right thigh. “And you know it. You did it on purpose.”

“Did I?”

It’s hard to answer with Kyungsoo sucking on his tongue, but Jongin channels his inner caveman and grunts out something of a confirmation as he melds his body against Kyungsoo’s.

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo says, looking not one bit apologetic as his eyes flash. “I thought you’d like them.” He lets out an exaggerated sigh. “I guess they gotta go then.”

What.

“Since they bother you so much,” his brain vaguely registers hearing Kyungsoo say before he’s rolled off, “then you can take them off.”

Jongin must have spaced out again, but Kyungsoo seems prepared for that by now. He pops the button open and positions Jongin's hands over it before crossing his hands under his head to watch.

Wow.

Um.

“Unless they don't offend you, then by all means, leave it,” Kyungsoo huffs.

His fingers are shaky as they pull the zipper down. It is easy enough, the metal clicking over each of the teeth. But then there's the issue of actually ripping the jeans off. His hands fasten onto the top of the pants and slide down to Kyungsoo's hips. The first tug peels the fabric back in a V-shape the extent of the zipper before resisting, barely exposing—oh fuck, he really isn't wearing underwear.

Shit. There's just skin underneath. This is hitting the ground running, and Jongin's never been that strong of a runner. Oh shit. Okay.

Kyungsoo's fingers slip through his hair again, short nails scratching his scalp soothingly. They tug him forward and he follows obediently, leaning down to drop a kiss to the exposed skin. There's just the faintest hint of stubble, to where if he brushes his bottom lip over it, he can just start to feel it grazing back. This was freshly done then.

For him?

The slightest tug from him causes Kyungsoo to lift his hips up, and wow, he can see the outline of Kyungsoo's cock like... _ crystal clear _ from here. It looked almost as painful as his own feels right now. He nuzzles his cheek against it, feeling inspired as Kyungsoo lets out a gasp and his grip tightens on Jongin's hair. It takes three pretty firm yanks for Kyungsoo's pants to come down to his thighs, revealing his cock inch by inch until it finally springs up, swaying freely. This—

This is really close. Like he is...eye level...with Kyungsoo's family jewels right now. He can smell the musk and the soap and wow, it's really red and swollen. It's _ pretty. _

“Off, Jingo,” Kyungsoo whines, pinching a lock of Jongin's hair anxiously. 

He's still got a good grip on the pants, but Jongin slowly leans forward instead of pulling them off. The head twitches in front of his eyes. He gives it an experimental lick, feeling warm and tingly at the surprised cry Kyungsoo makes from it. Another lick. It tastes like...skin. Salty skin. Taking another glance up at Kyungsoo's face, he scoots up enough to let the head slip into his mouth and gives it a gentle suck.

“ _ Oh,  _ shit, Jongin, what the  _ fuck _ ,” Kyungsoo moans, fingers tightening almost to the point of painful on his hair.

His tongue traces around the crown, feeling up to the slit. It's so  _ soft _ . Velvety. Foreign feeling, but it's nice. Especially with the surprised gasps and moans constantly coming from Kyungsoo as he writhes. This is a heady feeling. Powerful. He pushes more of Kyungsoo's cock into his mouth, feeling the squishy head give way to firm, but silky smooth shaft. It's dry at first. Jongin has trouble sliding down, but a couple of short passes allows his saliva to slick the way. It feels  _ nice _ , the texture of the veins rubbing against his lips, the thin skin shifting over the hard core underneath.

Kyungsoo's legs twitch underneath him. “Jongin, take it off,” he whines, high-pitched, fingertips covering his hands to push at the constricting pants.

“Why?” Jongin pops off to ask, watching mesmerized as Kyungsoo's cock twitches in the cool air. His legs forced together, his balls pushed up, tight and red, it just looks so good. He looks so  _ desperate _ .

“Please, Jingo,” Kyungsoo begs.  _ Begs _ . He manages to wriggle and push the jeans down an inch.

Jongin plucks his fingers away, his own hands digging underneath Kyungsoo to cradle his ass as he sucks Kyungsoo's cock back into his mouth, bobbing quickly. His throat spasms momentarily as Kyungsoo screams and his body tenses forward, pushing the head of his dick too far into Jongin's mouth, hitting the back of his throat. His eyes water from gagging, but Jongin recovers easily enough, squeezing those perfect globes as he continues. Kyungsoo curses loudly and repeatedly overheard in between his begging to just  _ please  _ take the damn pants off already. He's even gotten used to the occasional hip twitches that send Kyungsoo's cock a little deeper than he expects, accommodating for it as Jongin takes more and more of him into his mouth.

“Fuck, Jongin, please— _ stop _ , I'm gonna cum,” Kyungsoo mewls, gasping with each breath now. His fingers have settled into Jongin's hair again, rocking him up and down to match Jongin's pace. It feels so good. It never feels this way with a girl, where he's mainly just worried about his jaw locking up or his tongue losing its target. And Kyungsoo's ass...Kyungsoo's ass fills and overflows in his palms, and squishes just right. 

“ _ Jongin _ !” comes a more panicked cry as Kyungsoo  _ yanks _ on his hair this time, lifting him off in surprise. 

“Ow, what!” he whines, looking up to see Kyungsoo's flushed face and pumping chest. 

“I was...I…” Kyungsoo gasps out, eyes shut as he tries to regain his breathing.

“I haven't made you cum yet…” Jongin whines, earning himself a  _ very _ dazed look from Kyungsoo. “So can I finish now?” he adds almost petulantly.

He'll take silence for an answer, licking at the precum that's managed to build at the tip in the short break. It's salty, tangy, ...really nice. It strings between the cock head and Jongin's tongue when he tucks it back into his mouth, and Kyungsoo moans loudly at the sight before whimpering again as Jongin sucks him back down. 

He's  _ really _ close to taking the whole thing. Like just a  _ little bit more  _ and he'll be flush with Kyungsoo's crotch, will have successfully deep-throated his first dick. Kyungsoo's moans have started getting breathier and higher pitched, and his dick keeps pulsing like there's an electrical current thrumming under the skin, and Jongin lifts his ass forward at the same time as he relaxes his throat, and—

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Kyungsoo shouts, moaning incomprehensible things after as liquid splashes against the back of Jongin's throat and drips over his tongue. It tastes nothing like the precum, bitter and tangy and Jongin gags a bit, but tries his best to help Kyungsoo ride out his orgasm and keep his cum from spilling everywhere. His eyes water, from gagging and from Kyungsoo nearly ripping Jongin's hair out as his hips buck uncontrollably underneath him. Eventually, Kyungsoo stills, his dick occasionally twitching in Jongin's mouth as it softens.

He pulls off slowly, feeling more cum dribble onto his lips and trying to keep it from spilling over everywhere. Jongin straightens up to sitting and looks over Kyungsoo's prone body. This is so worth any nasty-tasting jizz to see Kyungsoo's post-orgasmic, glowing face, dazed and high. He gives Kyungsoo another few seconds before hooking his fingers over the sides of Kyungsoo's pants again and rips them in short bursts down his legs. Kyungsoo is useless during the extraction, limbs not responding as his chest continues to quickly rise and fall.

It's not until Jongin's successfully removed the pants that Kyungsoo comes back to life, surging forward and flipping their positions. His eyes are wild as he forces Jongin to lie down and attacks his jeans.

“Wh—” Jongin manages to get out before Kyungsoo descends upon his mouth, sucking and licking and moaning into it. He can still taste the cum and wonder if Kyungsoo can taste himself on Jongin's tongue as well. His hands find Kyungsoo's ass easily, squeezing as Kyungsoo breaks the kiss and gets to work on removing Jongin's pants. The look Kyungsoo gives him sends a shiver down Jongin's spine. It's pure evil.

“My turn,” Kyungsoo says with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the last time I'm changing my name, I swear. I'm actually really happy with it now. So I'm indigomini on AFF and AO3 now. I also have a Twitter and a Curiouscat if anyone wants to follow/chat with me! Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. It's almost a comeback!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/filet_jignon)


	11. *** - Congrats Jingo for successfully deepthroating your first dick!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of this chapter is from adyorabear's comment on AFF, because I could not handle how cutely hilariously it was.

“Oh,” Jongin stammers as goosebumps break out across his newly exposed legs, “you don’t have to…”

Kyungsoo looks up from between his legs. “No? Well, okay then,” he says, giving Jongin a pat on the outer thigh as he straightens up.

Jongin loses the stare-off so fast. “Um...I...uh…”

“You, uh, what?” Kyungsoo asks, tilting his head to the side again. You’d think for someone who’s only wearing a t-shirt, he’d be a little self-conscious, but then you’d be wrong. His dick still has a little bit of clear cum dribbling out the end, and Kyungsoo either isn’t bothered or is using that to pull Jongin back down this vortex.

“Why are you being so mean?” Jongin whines, grabbing Kyungsoo’s waist and trying to pull him closer. He’s resisted, and watches as Kyungsoo sits back on his haunches, even more amused.

“I’m not being mean. I offered to suck your dick, you said don’t,” Kyungsoo says haughtily. “I’m merely honoring your wishes.”

“I didn’t...mean it like that,” Jongin pouts. He gets achingly harder at the mention of “dick” on Kyungsoo’s lips, and of course, the Devil doesn’t miss that at all.

“What’d you mean then?” Kyungsoo asks, dragging a fingertip up Jongin’s thigh to trace circles around the base of Jongin’s cock.

Dammit, if he knew any sort of freaky time was happening, he would’ve at least...trimmed or shaved too or something. He was supposed to have until Tuesday. “I was...” he starts, struggling to come up with an excuse. “I didn’t want you to feel...obligated…”

Contact. Jongin moans as Kyungsoo fists the base, tugging in short, firm bursts. “But maybe I wanted to suck you off,” Kyungsoo says huskily. He’s getting hard again as he jerks Jongin off.

“D-do you?”

Kyungsoo shrugs a shoulder. “But you don’t want me to do anything to you so I guess…” he says, hand still moving steadily as his eyes darken even more. He’s enjoying watching Jongin squirm way too damn much.

“I do,” Jongin rushes to assure him, bucking up into Kyungsoo’s fist involuntarily. “I do, I do, you can do whatever you want to me.”

Winner, winner, it seems Jongin’s said the magic words. Kyungsoo’s on top of him in the next blink, his arousal pressed at an angle against Jongin’s and causing both of them to gasp at the sensation. He kisses Jongin hungrily, and Jongin _knows_ he has to taste himself on Jongin’s tongue. More so, it’s _turning him on_ further. Kyungsoo moans into his mouth with one last lick before he slides off to the side, stretching out to reach his night stand and pull out the drawer to dig around blindly for a moment. Oh god, were they going to have sex right now? He’s ready to nut just seeing Kyungsoo half-naked, he’s not ready for this… He hears the drawer push shut and Kyungsoo holds a small bottle of lube in his hand as he lifts off of Jongin and sits back up.

Kyungsoo folds his hands into his lap, looking suddenly demure and angelic despite the bottle of lube resting just in front of his erection poking out. He watches Jongin for a few seconds, contemplating his thoughts. “Trust me?” he asks.

“Of course,” Jongin answers instantly. It occurs to him a second too late that there might’ve been a currently relevant reason that Kyungsoo would ask something like that.

“Spread your legs,” Kyungsoo says, tapping the inside of Jongin’s thigh gently.

His eyes must be bugging out again, but Kyungsoo just gives him a cool, steady look and waits patiently. After some hesitance, he complies, nervously lifting his knees up and planting his feet onto the mattress after Kyungsoo motions for him to do so.

The sound of the bottle cap being popped open makes him jump, and Kyungsoo giggles as he squirts out a tiny drop onto his fingertip. “Don’t freak out,” he says, smearing the lube around with his thumb. “Have you ever fingered yourself before?”

“Uhh...I tried to,” Jongin says, watching the movement like a hawk. “It didn’t feel bad, but...it didn’t really feel like anything.”

Kyungsoo ponders this, looking thoughtfully at Jongin’s erection. He crouches down, hand disappearing between Jongin’s legs as he licks at the precum that’s built up on the tip. The sudden touch makes Jongin jump and gasp in surprise, and Kyungsoo lets out another giggle before wrapping his lips around the head. He then tilts to look up at Jongin with those giant, owlish eyes, and sinks down with a low moan. It vibrates against his shaft, and Jongin has to dig his fingers deeper into the sheets as he watches.

The eye contact is unbearable. Having those bright, innocent eyes watch him as his dick slides past Kyungsoo’s red lips is sensory overload, even without the accompanying moan each time. He almost doesn't realize that Kyungsoo is slowly rubbing over his entrance, smearing the lube around and tracing circles against his rim. It feels nice once he gets over the initial jump. _Really_ nice. But then he angles his finger differently and pushes in up to the first knuckle and Jongin tenses up again, holding his breath.

“Ow,” Kyungsoo lifts off his cock to say, wiggling the fingertip around inside of him. “You're not checking my blood pressure, relax. I'm not gonna stretch you out.”

It doesn't hurt. It's just…Kyungsoo’s finger is partially up his butt. _His_ butt. Jongin takes several deep breaths as Kyungsoo dips down and resumes bobbing. It's easier with the other stimulation to ignore the intrusion. It's also easier to not nut like some amateur over getting his dick sucked by Kyungsoo when there's a finger up his ass.

For a while, Kyungsoo keeps the finger motionless, but once he's decided Jongin's breathing has reached acceptable levels, he pushes it deeper in, slowly, until it's fully sheathed, and pumps slowly. It's a nice and gentle pace. Steady. Awkward, but only uncomfortable because he's not used to it. It feels...nice, he supposes, but it's not really something he would be begging fo—

“ _Ohhh_ …” Jongin moans out as this strange warmth spreads through him. It's a dull, constant pleasure that somehow manages to almost eclipse what Kyungsoo's mouth is doing. The pressure is building deliciously. It feels so much... _more_ now, like it was coming from somewhere much deeper. But Kyungsoo lifts off again, licking at the tip as he watches Jongin, who lets out a small whine at the loss of sensation.

“More?” Kyungsoo asks, passing his bottom lip over the head, keeping his eyes on Jongin the whole time. He dips down, dragging the lip up the underside of Jongin's shaft.

“More?” echoes Jongin dumbly. What are words even.

Kyungsoo smirks a little and pulls his finger back out, procuring the bottle and dropping another dab onto his index finger. There's pressure against his hole again and then—okay, it's a _really_ different feeling with two, and not exactly in a good way.

“Re _lax_ ,” Kyungsoo whispers, sticking his tongue out and showily lapping over Jongin's cock, letting it drag across his cheek and leaving a glistening trail. He grabs Jongin's hand and leads it to his dick, guiding him to continue painting the saliva over Kyungsoo's face as he works his fingers in deeper.

The shallow pumps feel weird at first—not painful, just...foreign. But then Kyungsoo finds...that's his prostate, isn't it? He finds that _spot_ again as he moves Jongin's hand to the back of his head and starts sucking in earnest.

Kyungsoo lets out a really deep moan as Jongin tugs his head forward. The sound gets cut off as he takes Jongin all the way down, swallowing easily when the head hits the back of his throat. It feels even tighter, and he can _feel_ Kyungsoo's throat muscles squeezing around his dick as Kyungsoo motions for more. He's light-headed, the deep pressure building from whatever Kyungsoo is doing with his fingers, the feel of Kyungsoo's hair in his clenched fist as he carefully pushes Kyungsoo's mouth down repeatedly, the little flick of Kyungsoo's tongue over the tip each time he lifts back up enough to take another breath. Jongin can hear the soft, wet sounds as Kyungsoo's fingers speed up, thrusting and rubbing in tight circles inside of him. The slide of his fingers over Jongin's hole, his hand bumping up against Jongin's rim, everything just feels _so_ good, he almost forgets to breathe.

He's _so close_. Jongin is gasping for air, feeling the pressure building up to impossible levels from the combination of headiness of fucking into the soft, wet heaven that is Kyungsoo's mouth when Kyungsoo pulls off, replacing it with his other hand. Jongin mourns the loss of heat with a confused whimper but he looks down to see Kyungsoo staring back, mouth hanging open, tongue cradling the crown of Jongin’s cock as his hand works over Jongin in strong tugs, in sync with the fingers in his ass.

It feels like he’s burning up. He can hardly breathe, with the pressure feeling like he was pushing a giant rock up a hill, until he finally reaches the apex and sees stars as it _explodes_ through his body, tingling up his spine and spreading through his limbs with a choked off, panicked cry. Jongin can’t even feel his face, but somehow manages to keep his eyes open, watching as white liquid hits the roof of Kyungsoo’s mouth and drips onto his tongue. It pools there as Kyungsoo opens his mouth even wider, tilting back to keep everything in as he slows his hands, watching Jongin float back down.

“Ennng,” Jongin whimpers, squirming until Kyungsoo carefully pulls his fingers back out and just rubs gentle circles against the rim. He is panting, trying to catch his breath, and he still can’t take his eyes off of Kyungsoo, who scoots up to plant a closed-mouth kiss on his lips before swallowing audibly. His lips are glossy and swollen and Jongin can’t string together a coherent thought from the force of his orgasm.

“How was it?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin manages to nod, feeling so completely drained. Maybe Kyungsoo’s an incubus. That would make sense. He’d die happily.

“You were so tight, I thought you were gonna crush my fingers when you came,” Kyungsoo remarks.

He grunts out another noncommittal sound, eyes drifting shut slowly. Kyungsoo is rustling around, climbing off the bed and then returning a little bit later. He nudges Jongin to scoot over and snuggles up behind him after, pulling the sheets up to cover their bare lower halves. “I’m setting timer for an hour, then you gotta go home, okay? You still have to study.”

“You said Tuesday was butt touching day,” Jongin mumbles, half dreaming already.

“Maybe we’ll celebrate it in some other way then, Jingo,” Kyungsoo says, wrapping an arm over his waist. “Now shush.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm not in love with how this chapter turned out, but it was kind of necessary. As for update schedule, I normally do two chapters of each story before going through rotation, but I have some other stuff that I'm trying to hammer out, so we'll see. What'd you think? Why yes, Soo stuck his fingers up Nini's butt. Please, nobody ask/demand for no top!soo. If you've read anything of mine, you know whose dick is going in whose ass. And the answer is: every
> 
> Hit me up! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/filet_jignon)


	12. Chapter 12

Tuesday goes by like a dream. Not that it went beautifully, but rather, it was just a blurry haze of seemingly significant events that disappeared into the horizon of Jongin’s mind once he tries to pay attention to any specific facet of it. Only two things manage to stand out: One, he set the curve on the Chemistry test, so either he’s an actual genius, or his Soobooty-addled brain somehow mustered up some blackmail on Mr. Wayne, and he passed him out of fear. Honestly, the latter seemed more likely. But two, and more importantly, Kyungsoo Do was coming over to his house after school. On Tuesday. On Butt Touching Day. Not that Jongin didn’t get to grope every last inch of it yesterday, but it’s  _ Butt Touching Tuesday _ .

He should rub one out before Kyungsoo gets here… Or...oh yeah, there’s the whole...confession that he has been creeping on Kyungsoo’s camboy hobbies for the last few months. But to be fair, he didn’t know it was  _ Kyungsoo’s _ ass for months, only a lookalike’s. Yeah. That’s  _ way _ better. Oh, and they’ve been having cybersex where he’s—

Wait, how did Kyungsoo not recognize his voice during their sessions? But...or...how… Well, it’s not like his voice is anything special. And why would Kyungsoo be expecting to hear Jongin on the other line… But he’s his  _ best fucking friend _ . They see each other nearly  _ every fucking day. _ That should count? No. He’s being a deflecting piece of shit. Poor Kyungsoo. He sucked Jongin’s dick yesterday and made him see fucking stars. He doesn’t deserve this slander.

His room is halfway decent looking when Kyungsoo arrives. He can hear his mom catching up with the Do family’s current events as they walk down the hallway, their voices growing louder. Jongin manages to hop onto the bed and look nonchalantly up from a book (that he realizes in a flashback is upside down) as his door swings open.

No, he cannot get a boner with his mom right there.  _ No. _ But Kyungsoo’s lips are so red and plump and he looks so offensively hot in his dad jeans and plain tee and—

“Jongin-ah, if you shave, you need to clean up the bath tub afterward,” his mom announces as she steps out of the room. “I walked in there, and it looks like a barbershop floor. Go clean it up.”

Boner gone. It might never come back again. He wants to sink into the floor when Kyungsoo walks across the room to brush a finger over his chin. “You’re awfully stubbly for having just shaved,” Kyungsoo smirks.

Jongin stammers something incoherent and races to the bathroom to scoop up the short, kinky hairs that have managed to cake themselves around the shower drain, rinsing the rest loose and away before washing his hands and jogging breathlessly back to his room. Kyungsoo is sitting on his bed, legs folded, typing something on his phone. He looks up at Jongin with an amused expression. 

“I, um,” Jongin says, eyes darting around the room nervously, cheeks burning. “Anyway...uhh...so…”

Kyungsoo stays silent as that smirk returns at the corner of his lips again. This smoking hot asshole.

“So...which scene did you want to do the reading for?” he finishes. MacBeth. They were here to do their stupid English assignment. On Butt Touching Tuesday.

No answer.

“I was thinking...uh...maybe the ‘Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow’ one. Do- Does that work for you?”

Kyungsoo crooks a finger, gesturing for him to come forward. His legs, traitorous limbs, move without his permission. Shit, Kyungsoo really must be an incubus. “My door…” Jongin protests weakly. “It doesn’t have a lock…”

“Uh huh?” Kyungsoo says once Jongin reaches the bed. “And?”

“And—” he gasps as Kyungsoo hooks the waistband of his shorts and tugs down to review his newly shaved junk. A thin finger traces over Jongin’s dick, causing it to fatten up at the attention before it’s pushed to the side so Kyungsoo can survey the rest of the area. Except he continues to squeeze the shaft as it fills, and Jongin’s dick eventually straightens back out once it’s stiff enough to point back at Kyungsoo’s very inviting looking lips.

Those same lips curve up into a wicked smile as Kyungsoo leans forward and gives the tip the briefest of licks before pulling Jongin’s shorts back up with a snap of the waistband. Covering it with shiny polyester does nothing to hide the erection, but the Devil Named Kyungsoo Do apparently has issues with object permanence, and he leans back and pulls his phone back out.

Jongin coughs, choking on the lack of fresh air in his lungs. “What was that?” he asks once he recovers.

“I wanted to see,” Kyungsoo says, sounding distracted as he scrolls through his phone. “Yeah, I think the Tomorrow speech will be fine. And it’s not that long.”

“Well, it’s not that long, but it’s not exactly like  _ small _ ,” Jongin huffs before replaying the last few seconds and flushing again. Play it off, play it  _ off _ . “Uh, but I bet we could film it pretty quickly though,” he adds.

Kyungsoo lowers his phone and looks back up, a fresh new smirk on his lips. “Is that right?” he asks.

What just happened. Are they talking about MacBeth? Because  _ he’s _ talking about MacBeth. Now anyway. “Did you…” He clears his throat and wills his erection to hurry up and go away already. “Did you want to rehearse here or...we can just leave?”

“Thought you didn’t want to ‘rehearse’ since you didn’t have a lock,” Kyungsoo  _ fucking purrs at him _ . He just waggled his brows at Jongin. This  _ asshole _ .

A strangled sound squeaks out of Jongin’s throat as he gestures helplessly between Kyungsoo’s face and his own crotch.  _ What the hell _ ?

“Is this your mating dance?” Kyungsoo asks. “It needs work. I’m not feeling it.”

Jongin collapses on the mattress and curls up into fetal position.  He grunts as Kyungsoo drops on top of him a moment later, mouth against his ear, hot air puffing against sensitive skin. It tickles, but it’s weirdly arousing, and that’s  _ even worse right now _ when Kyungsoo’s attacking him like this. Something trails across his butt and slots in between his cheeks. Kyungsoo’s finger glides down, pressure increasing once it reaches between Jongin’s legs, butting up against the back of his balls.

“So are you presenting yourself?” Kyungsoo whispers, every consonant tingling in his ear. He giggles as Jongin flops around to glare. No remorse whatsoever. His hand goes back to Jongin’s waistband and the smirk returns. “No?”

His attention is mostly dedicated to the fingers on his shorts at the moment, but Jongin manages to whine out, “I don’t get to just molest you whenever I want. This is hardly fair.”

“Mm, yes, of course,” Kyungsoo hums, sliding his fingers back and forth along the stretchy band. “Because I have a sign that says ‘Do Not Touch’ on my forehead, right?” He looks so smug that it should be easy to feel righteously offended, but he also looks so fucking amazing. This pain.

Kyungsoo actually jumps back a little in surprise when their lips touch, causing Jongin to doubt and pull away too before Kyungsoo closes the distance between them again. Just soft presses, with Kyungsoo cupping his face as he leans forward. The kiss deepens, and Jongin’s hands reach forward instinctively as he’s pushed onto his back. His hands go to Kyungsoo's waist, with him stretching out and rolling onto Jongin’s body, a leg on either side. Kyungsoo teases  _ so much _ , his tongue tracing along Jongin’s bottom lip, tilting his head away just enough that Jongin can’t quite catch it with his mouth.

Even through the thick denim, he can still manage a good squeeze of Kyungsoo’s ass. The pants are loose, but the way he’s straddling Jongin’s hips, and it being the Most Perfect Ass In Existence, he has nearly no complaints.

“What are the chances of your mom coming back in?” Kyungsoo asks, nipping playfully at his lip and licking over the site when Jongin gasps.

Mom. No. Abort, abort. “Uhhh,” Jongin says, interrupted immediately as Kyungsoo swoops back down to kiss him again. He’s already putting way too much pressure right on Jongin’s dick, and this is...not a good idea. “We should...stop…” Jongin whimpers out, not quite believing what he just said. He gives the Ass one last, lingering squeeze before looking up into Kyungsoo’s face.

There are people who should not be allowed to pout. Kyungsoo is on the top of that list. He knows exactly what it does too. “Fine then,” he says sulkily, lifting off and giving Jongin’s straining shorts a glance before settling next to him on the mattress. “We can just do the project.”

“I need to tell you something,” Jongin blurts out, freezing afterward. Oh fuck, goddammit, brain, if we were going into Confession Mode, at least give him a warning and a lead-in first. Kyungsoo’s looking at him expectantly. Shit. “I-...promise you’ll listen to the whole thing.”

“O-kay…” Kyungsoo says, furrowing his brows in confusion at the shift. He reaches down to adjust his jeans, and Jongin’s eyes instinctively drop to watch the movement before he forces himself to look back.

“So...uh…” Where the hell is he even supposed to begin? “I know that you’ve been like— You’re a— Online? Which is fine? But. Like. I found you, but I didn’t know it was you. And I kind of just found out. I swear I didn’t know.” He’s breathless by the end of that word vomit, sucking in lungfuls of air as Kyungsoo’s face shows no sign of comprehension.

“... _ What _ ?”

“I- I know you’re a camboy,” Jongin says quietly, heart sinking. “Umm...I’ve been following you for a while. We...have talked...but I didn’t know it was you! And then I saw, and I...I didn’t know what to say? I didn’t know how to tell you?”

They sit in silence as the seconds drag on. Kyungsoo stares at him, expression unreadable. He licks his lips slowly. “And do you have a problem with that? Does it bother you?” he finally asks.

“No!” Jongin exclaims, surprising himself at the volume. “I mean...that’d make me a hypocrite to enj-ahh... _ watch _ ...it? And...and judge you for doing it?”

“It would,” Kyungsoo says.

“So...I don’t mind, I guess. But like...I promise, I didn’t know it was you. I should’ve told you sooner,” Jongin says, feeling desperation bubble up. “...Don’t be mad?”

There’s something in Kyungsoo’s eyes that Jongin can’t quite place. Sadness? He’s gone and made Kyungsoo sad. But then Kyungsoo exhales and seems to brush it off with a small smile. “I’m not mad, Jingo,” he says, leaning forward to give Jongin a quick peck on the corner of his mouth.

He waits, but nearly a minute passes without Kyungsoo following up with anything further. In his mind, he was going to be drilled on the how and why until Kyungsoo forgave him. Surely, it couldn’t have been that easy… “I-...we’re okay then?” Jongin asks.

“Should we not be?”

“You’re...not hurt?” he presses.

“My dick’s a little raw from where your teeth kept grazing it yesterday,” Kyungsoo offers, reaching out and combing his fingers through Jongin’s hair before pulling him forward. The boy takes a deep breath against Jongin’s scalp, and he feels the warmth of the exhale. “But I’m fine otherwise.”

Jongin resists the urge to defend himself that it was his first blowjob ever, and that he had still met his goal of deepthroating him, and instead leans his head into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier,” he mumbles.

The fingers pause momentarily before continuing to weave through his hair. “It’s okay,” Kyungsoo says.

What a relief. It’s out there now. It’s over and done with. And Kyungsoo’s still here and not mad and honestly, he can’t ask for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, long time no see! Had to take a mini break for my sanity. This chapter was beta'd by, of course, my wife At1stSight, who got to see Jongin's stripper routine in person. The "mating dance" line was totally hers, and I stole it. Jongin may be relieved things are over here, but remember that Kyungsoo found out before he did, so dun-Dun-DUNNNN!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/filet_jignon)


	13. Chapter 13

Something itches in the back of his skull. It’s this weird, faint buzzing that won’t go away. If he’s actively paying attention to something, it fades just enough into the background, but the moment there’s a lull, that itch returns, prickling, just underneath his skin. His Spidey senses, Jongin supposes. 

They spent over an hour on the playground by their houses to film the English assignment. The sun was nearly set when Kyungsoo climbed down from the jungle gym and landed with a squelch in a shallow puddle, splashing dark water all over his jeans. So now they’re back at his house while he showers and changes, and Jongin just can’t shake the feeling that something isn’t quite right.

He looks up from his phone when Kyungsoo steps back into the room, water dripping off his hair and down his bare chest to be caught in the towel slung around his waist. The boy is so concentrated, he walks right up next to Jongin to dig through his dresser, oblivious to his gawking.

This one rivulet under his nipple is just  _ too  _ tempting though, and Jongin leans forward and catches it with his finger. The touch startles Kyungsoo, who freezes like a deer in headlights at him. “Sorry,” Jongin mumbles, retracting his hand. “Er...you said I could tou-....sorry.”

“I meant it too,” Kyungsoo says quietly as he scoots closer, setting the t-shirt on top of the dresser and dropping his arms to his sides.

Jongin spends nearly half a minute just tracing water droplets on Kyungsoo’s chest before it occurs to him that the offering might extend further. And that Kyungsoo is practically  _ naked _ right now, except for a very damp towel that clings to his skin. He hooks his fingertips around the older boy’s waist and nudges him closer, and Kyungsoo immediately climbs onto his lap. The towel rides up his thighs, exposing even more smooth skin. Jongin stares at it for a long time before he registers that his jeans are slowly soaking up the water from the towel. It’ll...it’ll have to come off.

“My—” he starts.

“You don’t have to ask,” Kyungsoo says, petting through his hair and tilting to give him a soft kiss on his temple.

As much as he has to wrestle with it, the towel eventually lands with a plop on the floor, and Jongin’s mouth goes dry at the sight of a fully naked Kyungsoo on top of him. He’s half-hard, and Jongin can see a faint red patch on the head where his teeth must have kept hitting. Ow. Oops. But he’ll get better...with practice… And the older boy seems very willing to let him practice. 

Kyungsoo gasps as Jongin’s tongue flicks over his nipple, tasting the water on clean skin. He cups Jongin’s face as the latter continues to trace circles around it, feeling it pucker and tighten. He is so sensitive. Jongin thinks back to the last time they cammed, where Kyungsoo got himself worked right up to the edge and then teased and played with his nipples until he came, whining and twitching.

He turns to the other one, lapping and suckling as Kyungsoo whimpers overhead. His erection occasionally touches Jongin’s stomach until Jongin’s hands circle around to grab at his ass and pull him closer. It leaves wet trails across his skin, and Jongin leans back briefly to lick at the head, tasting the salty, sticky droplet on the tip before bringing his attention back up Kyungsoo’s chest.

It’s intoxicating to hear Kyungsoo’s soft, breathy whines. They’re a thousand times better in person. It’s all suddenly more real now, having finally confessed. That was  _ Kyungsoo _ who fucked himself on a dildo until he came as Jongin watched. That was Kyungsoo who fucked himself on a dildo  _ for Jongin to watch _ . 

One last teasing bite over each nipple, and he tilts back onto the mattress, bringing Kyungsoo down with him. There’s just something about showers and a clean, wet Kyungsoo on top of him. He licks a water drop on Kyungsoo’s cheek before they kiss, and can feel Kyungsoo’s lips curl into a smile against his. 

Honestly, the rest of Kyungsoo has been so captivating, Jongin’s almost completely forgotten about the magnificent ass in his hands. He kneads the flesh, spreading them apart and bravely dipping a finger down the cleft. He can feel the puckered rim contract as his finger presses against it. Kyungsoo breaks their kiss to gasp at the touch, fingers threading and tightening in his hair as he pushes his ass against Jongin’s hands.

“Roll over?” he asks, getting a curious look from Kyungsoo before he slides off to the side, lying face down on the bed.

“Like this?” Kyungsoo asks, drawing his legs up underneath him. He actually looks nervous, which makes no sense, because he’s got  _ this _ body, and he’s face down, ass up next to Jongin right now, like a porno come to life. Literally.

Jongin scrambles onto his knees and scoots to a better viewing position. It really is flawless. Kyungsoo’s ass forms perfectly round globes that jiggle with the slightest touch. They meet at the center with a beautiful pink pucker. He touches every last bit of skin he can reach. His thumb circles the rim, but it drags on dry skin, and Jongin spits onto his fingers to help it glide. Kyungsoo stays still as he explores, arms tucked under a pillow as he buries his face in it. This is the most perfect sight in the world. 

He leans down, brushing the tip of his nose over a cheek, letting his lips just barely caress the skin. It looks good enough to eat. Jongin doesn't even get a chance to think about it, teeth nipping and nibbling plump flesh. Kyungsoo jumps but otherwise doesn't move. It spurs him on, like a challenge. He licks over a pink patch of skin, where faint teeth marks were blooming, before he affixes his mouth, sucking hard for several seconds as Kyungsoo tries not to squirm at the ticklish sensation. Finally, he leans back to observe his handiwork. A hickey. He just put a hickey on Kyungsoo's perfect, perfect ass.  _ Mine,  _ it claims.

The mark emboldens him. It feels awkward and weird, and he second-guesses himself the entire time until his tongue makes contact, but Kyungsoo’s surprised yelp turns into an aroused mewl as Jongin spreads his cheeks further apart and laps quickly over his hole. It makes Kyungsoo go  _ wild _ , bucking back against his mouth and crying out so loudly, Jongin actually debates stopping in case his parents overhear.

“This is what you wanted me to do, isn’t it?” Jongin purrs, flattening his tongue and licking messily. “To eat you out?”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Kyungsoo whimpers, fists tightening on the pillow as his legs jerk underneath him.

“Do you like it?” he asks, getting a stuttered exhale in response. “Tell me what it feels like, Soo...” It definitely feels weird to him, but it’s so  _ soft _ , and Kyungsoo is practically grinding on his face. He hardens his tongue and pushes in, feeling the ring of muscle squeeze back. 

Between his whimpers, Kyungsoo manages to force out a needy, “ _ Jongin _ ” but not much else. He spreads his legs wider, and Jongin catches little motions out the corner of his eye and pulls back to see Kyungsoo jerking himself off, whining as the stimulation stops. “Jongin…” he repeats, much breathier this time.

“I...I wanna see,” Jongin says, pushing Kyungsoo over onto his back, watching in fascination as he draws his knees up, hand moving over his shaft again, watching Jongin. The cockiness and teasing from any other time they've messed around is gone. 

Jongin pushes on his shins, rolling Kyungsoo's knees up to his chest, and leans back down. He's eye level with Kyungsoo's cock and sticks his tongue out, licking at the underside of the head whenever it appears over Kyungsoo's hand and smirking at the surprised noise he makes each time. He dips lower, to where Kyungsoo's hole is shiny from spit and laps over the rim. 

"Jongin,  _ please _ ..." Kyungsoo repeats. He's been staring back at Jongin as his fist flies over his length, his face looking equally pained and lost in pleasure. "You don't have to," he whines unconvincingly, body jerking up as Jongin spears him with his tongue. 

"Is it...not good?" Jongin asks slowly, pulling back and feeling nervous again. He's gone down on girls, but...butts are completely different. He's just been fucking Kyungsoo with his tongue, and it's not like tongues are especially...fuckable.

Kyungsoo's hand stops, and his chest heaves in oxygen a few times before he answers. "It feels incredible," he says, parting his legs to his sides. "But...you don't have to... I was just messing with you..."

That's really not something to be sad about, but Kyungsoo seems determined anyway. There's a weird bubble between them now. Like, should he just...continue? He wants to kiss the little frown away, but his tongue's just been inside of Kyungsoo's asshole, and there might be some etiquette issues with that.

That itch in his skull gets more irritating as the seconds pass by. Something about this moment doesn't match up, but it  _ does not fucking matter  _ right now, because Kyungsoo Do is naked and horny and willing to let him do anything and—

It was DO who teased him. About wanting Jongin to eat him out. The jal mochasomething. 

"Jongin."

"Why are you being like this?" he asks, scooting up to bracket Kyungsoo's waist, keeping his eyes on the older boy. They had phone sex. He honestly can't remember a thing they talked about, other than Kyungsoo was talking dirty and touching himself to thoughts of Jongin.

"Like...what?" Kyungsoo answers weakly. The frown only deepens and he closes his eyes, turning his head away.

"Like I don't know when something's wrong," Jongin says.

Kyungsoo sighs, nudging Jongin to roll off of him so they can lay side by side, facing each other. He draws his knees up so he's not so exposed, hands resting on his knees as his brows knit together. Finally, he exhales and looks up at Jongin. Honestly, what could be so bad?

"Please don't be mad," he says. It sounds oddly familiar.

"...Why would I—"

"I...I knew..." Kyungsoo shakes his head and looks everywhere but Jongin for a few seconds before finally surrendering and turning to face him. "Not like...the entire time," he adds quickly. "I just found out like right before you did, that...it was you messaging me on Twitter."

Jongin can only stare blankly. At least the buzzing in his head has finally stopped.

Kyungsoo averts his eyes to the sheets. "I thought  _ you  _ knew, actually, and I was scared. And...it didn't make sense that you wouldn't recognize me? Or...my room? And then I thought you were just...wanting porn, and...you said you didn't like me, and so...I... I don't know," he finishes, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and clamping his teeth down on it.

He doesn't even know where to start unpacking this. Jongin feels his head shaking slowly. "I don't even—"

"I'm sorry, by the way," Kyungsoo adds.

"Why- When did you-" Jongin stumbles over his words, growing even more exasperated as he can't spit a coherent thought out. "This is why you were all quiet? You felt guilty, so you were just gonna lay back and let me do whatever to you?" His silence is confirmation enough. Jongin sits up on the bed, fighting the urge to walk away. "I- I didn't want a  _ pity fuck _ , Soo—"

"It's not like that—"

"I thought this was something you  _ wanted—" _

"It is!"

"I don't even... Why would you..." There's no train of thought here. There's just this constricting feeling in his chest and the urge to curl up around it.

"I took your phone," Kyungsoo says quietly, pulling himself up to sitting as well. He looks embarrassed, still naked and trying to cover himself so they could speak. "I left my account open on mine, so you'd see it... 

“That was last week! How long did you know?” Jongin says.

“Like...a week before maybe? It wasn't long—”

“Why would you not tell me?” Jongin asks, trying to keep his voice level as he tries to recall the last couple of weeks. “I- You cammed with me. You let me just act like a complete  _ idiot _ !”

“I didn't  _ know _ !” Kyungsoo snaps back, wrapping his arms around himself and looking miserable. “I didn't even know you liked men. I thought...maybe you were messing with me or something. Then I asked, and you said you didn't like me! What was I supposed to do, call you out on being gay because, ha- _ ha _ , I caught you jacking off to some guy online who, hey,  _ just so happens _ to be me?”

“That’s not even fair, Soo, I've been in love with you since elementary school.”

“ _ How  _ was I supposed to know that?”

Jongin shakes his head. “Why are you yelling at me? I thought you were apologizing!”

“I don't know!” Kyungsoo’s face contorts before he covers it in his hands, tilting away. He tenses for just a second before he pushes off the bed, stepping quickly over Jongin and rushing to his dresser to pull out a tee and boxers.  “I'm just...I'm sorry. For not telling you. I really am.”

“Soo…” Jongin says swiveling to drop his feet to the floor. He stares at the wet towel on the floor as Kyungsoo dresses, trying to afford him at least...a  _ little _ semblance of space.

Kyungsoo turns to him once he's dressed, shirt collar crooked and eyes focusing somewhere on Jongin's chest instead of his face. “Jingo, I didn't know what to say once you confessed,” he says quietly. 

"Do you  _ like _ me?" Jongin asks. "Like...do you actually like me, or is this like—"

" _ Yes _ , I like you," Kyungsoo says, taking a step toward him. "Of  _ course _ , I like you. I wouldn't just- God _ dammit _ , Jongin. I just didn't know if you liked  _ me _ , or you just wanted someone to jerk off to or- I had  _ no idea _ what you were after, so I didn't know how to respond."

This gives him pause. He's known Kyungsoo for most of his life, and the older boy has always been confident in all of his choices. He rarely shows his vulnerable side. Even to Jongin. And now this... It's...disconcerting.

Kyungsoo chances another step toward him and Jongin reaches out to pull the boy toward him the rest of the way, embracing Kyungsoo's waist and feeling Kyungsoo's arms on his shoulders, wrapping behind his neck.

"Do you hate me?" Kyungsoo asks, voice muffled in Jongin's hair.

"I think you could try to murder me, and I still couldn't hate you," Jongin mumbles, squeezing him tighter.

"Are we good?"

"Are we dating?" Jongin asks before biting his tongue. "I didn't mean that like...a condition. Like, of course, we're good, I just...wanted to ask at the same time that  _ you _ asked, and I'm just...I've been wondering—"

"What do you mean by date?" Kyungsoo says. "Like 'date' as in we date in secret? Or 'date' as in I need to order your boutonniere?"

"Uh-"

"I'm fine with either," Kyungsoo adds. "Or we can date publicly and not go to prom. Wonder Woman is coming out soon anyway."

Jongin chuckles into Kyungsoo's shirt. "I thought you don't fuck with DC," he says.

"They might not fuck it up this time, and who else were you gonna go see it with, huh?" is the answer, followed by a teasing tug of his hair.

"I had to rewatch Batman versus Superman on HBO with Sehun because you refused," Jongin pouts.

"I'm sure that was informative," Kyungsoo says. He can  _ hear _ the smirk in that tone.

He sighs. "He didn't even care that  _ I’m _ the one who introduced him to Dark Knight Returns."

—

Eventually, they head back to Jongin's house together so Kyungsoo can get his car. They talk the entire way. It’s nice. They haven’t really just bullshitted around since this new thing between them started, and it’s... _ nice _ to feel comfortable around Kyungsoo again.

...He still wants to fuck the hell out of him, but...the laundry is all aired out now. They talk by Kyungsoo’s car until Jongin’s mom steps out of the front door and politely hints that it’s really late, they need to not loiter around outdoors, and that  _ Kyungsoo’s parents _ might be wondering where the hell he is.

They manage to buy a few more minutes to say goodnight. It’s  _ awesomely _ weird that they can kiss goodbye. Tentative date plans are made for Friday. Kyungsoo is mostly back to his normal self, teasing and joking again. It’s only (Butt Touching) Tuesday night, and they just finished their stupid English project, but Jongin feels absolutely exuberant. He practically skips into the house as Kyungsoo finally drives off.

“Gross, are you gonna be like this all the time now?” Seolhyun asks as he shuffles down the hall.

“Like what?” Jongin asks, hanging off of the doorframe of his room. He can feel the dorky smile aching, and he can’t even bring himself to care.

She sneers at him as she walks into the bathroom to brush her teeth. “Good for you for getting laid, but I  _ really _ don’t need a victory dance every single time. It’s gross.”

Jongin almost corrects her, but stops and stammers something noncommittal instead. No, they have  _ not _ had sex, and...and...date night is coming, and… 

He’s gonna have to do some Fucking Research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of annoyed at how much this story is paralleling some of my other stories, but at the same time, it's...still different... Ergh. Also, didn't mean to blueball anybody (sorry At1stSight, especially, who beta'd this fic and most definitely got blueballed...multiple times...), but I REALLY wanted their "FIRST TIME" to be like...enjoyable for both and not have the lies between them. This took a couple of days, because my plans were just, fuck it, have them bang, with Soo having a guilty conscience, and...ehhh. I like this better. It's soft and sweet. Also, this fic is ending soon, but it won't be next chapter.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/filet_jignon)


	14. Chapter 14

**_@DO_it_to_m3:  
_ ** _Clever boy  
_ _Would you?  
_ _Do you want to fuck me?  
_ _Yes what  
_ _I need more  
_ _Moan for me  
_ _Cum with me  
_ _look what you've done_  
Come fuck me

_Would you let me?_

_I'd make you fuck me until you were too sore and exhausted to go on  
_ _come fuck me for real_

_I want to  
_ _I really really want to_

_so what's stopping you?_

 

Idiocy. He’s an idiot. Jongin drops his third headdesk for the morning as he continues to scroll down through his DMs with DO-...with Kyungsoo. Literally Kyungsoo Do. Who knew who he was. And was telling him to come fuck him. _Weeks_ ago. Goddammit.

 

 **_@DO_it_to_m3:  
_ ** _Do you like me?_

 _Yes?  
_ _Why?_

_Such a simple answer_

_I'm a simple guy_

 

 _Idiot_ . How. _How_ did he not get this. Literally _so much_ drama could have been avoided.

 

 **_@DO_it_to_m3:  
_ ** _Well it's just been you_

_What about your friend?_

_What friend_

_The one with you last weekend_

_He's clueless  
_ _Idk how he would react if he knew I did this_

_Instantaneously nut, I bet_

_You sure about that_

_I don't know  
_ _I guess that depends on what kind of friend he is_  
Like you said you sleep with him but you know like emotions??

_How would you feel?_

_If i knew you irl?_

_Yeah_

_Lucky as hell_

 

Jongin makes a strangled whimper and knocks his head against his desk several more times. And to think, poor Kyungsoo still sucked his dick and gave him hugs and forgave him after all of this headassery. He’s a saint. And here Jongin is accusing him of being some sort of demon. His poor, sweet…boyfriend. Maybe. Or soon-to-be-boyfriend. He’s not sure where the line gets drawn. Do they have to actually go _on_ a date first? Or is it from like first dick touch or like...

His alarm goes off, and Jongin grimaces as he stands up to leave. To think, he actually woke up at the first alarm today and spent all this time reading old conversations with Kyungsoo instead of doing...anything productive or entertaining. He grumbles to himself as he makes his way into the kitchen to grab a Hot Pocket.

Seolhyun is there and greets him with a surprised look. “I...was just about to go get you,” she says, her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

“I’m up,” Jongin grunts, throwing the assembly into the microwave and mashing buttons.

“Are you...are you okay?” she asks. “Are you dying?”

“You’re so funny,” Jongin says dryly.

“That means I get your car, right?” Seolhyun asks as she drops her plate into the sink. “And like...whatever else you have that has any value.”

“Sure,” he answers.

“Awww,” Seolhyun says, pinching his cheek and running out of reach quickly. “You’re the best big brother ever.”

—

Watching Kyungsoo walk toward him in the hall is like that one scene in movies where the hot guy finally arrives, and everything goes into slow-motion and he’s got dramatic backlight and music playing as the crowd parts to let him pass. Goddamn, Kyungsoo is so damn hot.

“Boop,” Kyungsoo says, poking Jongin in the tummy.

Jongin catches the finger, and their hands momentarily intertwine until he remembers where they are and releases. “Owww,” he whines, feigning a pained expression.

“Big baby,” Kyungsoo coos, smiling as he leans against the lockers.

He doesn’t get much time with Kyungsoo after that. Tao and Baekhyun arrive and basically take over the conversation with their inane arguing. First period has a surprise quiz and then the rest of the day just drags on. Jongin rushes to the cafeteria to procure some pizza and hauls ass back up to the second floor to chase Kyungsoo down before he could leave his classroom.

They watch dubbed Moana with subtitles as Kyungsoo feeds Jongin his excess pepperoni pieces. Sometimes... Jongin thinks this might actually be better than a blowjob. Just sitting on the floor in Kyungsoo’s French class and watching Disney movies together.

“I bet you looked just like Moana as a baby,” Kyungsoo says, eyes on the screen as he nibbles on his crust.

“You've _seen_ my baby pictures,” Jongin says.

Kyungsoo smiles. “You _did_ look like baby Moana.”

“You would look like...hmm,” Jongin thinks. “Pow.”

“Pow?”

“From Canimals,” Jongin says, suppressing a grin.

Kyungsoo finally turns to look at him, brows furrowed. “...Pow…” he says, trying to recall the characters. “....You asshat, the _owl_?”

He ducks as Kyungsoo pelts half-hearted slaps on him, both of them struggling to keep their giggles in. “I didn't think you'd remember!” Jongin wails, finally catching Kyungsoo's wrists.

“I had to watch a whole season of that show with you when we babysat Rahee, you fart!”

He throws his arms around Kyungsoo, squeezing tight to keep him contained. “Thank you, Soo,” he says sweetly.

Kyungsoo scowls, “Jerk.”

“Hot stud,” Jongin counters.

That earns him an eyeroll. Kyungsoo goes slack, half leaning on him until Jongin loosens his hold and they wind up in something of a side snuggle. “By the way, do you want to go out or stay in on Friday?” Kyungsoo asks after a pause.

Jongin shrugs a shoulder. “Whatever you want,” he says.

“I _want_ you to pick.”

“I hate picking,” Jongin mumbles, although he thinks about it for a few seconds and sighs. “Let's go out then?”

“I would've guessed you wanted to stay in.”

“Or let's stay in.”

A dramatic exhale. “Or we could've gone to another movie.”

He finally gets it and pinches a butt cheek, prompting a surprised squeal from Kyungsoo, who tries to squirm away. “You butt,” Jongin says. “Don't be mean to me.”

Kyungsoo grabs his face and leans forward, planting a brief smooch on his lips and pulling back with a pleased smile. “See?” he says, the smile turning smug in an instant. “Look how nice I am to you.”

Jongin touches a finger to his lips, grinning stupidly. It's still tingly every time. “One more?” he asks.

“Tsk,” Kyungsoo says. “Greedy.”

“Just one?”

Cue another fake, exasperated sigh from Kyungsoo before he leans in again and pecks him twice on the mouth. “There,” he says.

“I asked for one, not two.”

“Well, you got a bonus one then.”

Jongin shakes his head. “Nuh uh, you still owe me what I asked for,” he says.

He gets a swat on the shoulder instead. “We're gonna get caught,” Kyungsoo says, eyes darting toward the door.

His own eyes follow. “Oh,” Jongin says, frowning. “Right.” And then he's pushed back, and has to scoot on his haunches as Kyungsoo huddles them up against the wall, out of view of the door and window, and kisses him again. It only lasts a couple of seconds, but is much less innocent than the others, ending with a seductive, kittenish lick over his lower lip.

“There,” Kyungsoo says huskily. “Better?”

“Beh-” Jongin clears his throat and stares, dumbstruck, for a moment. “Better.”

—

On Thursday, Jongin has to go by the principal's office to pick up some flyers before lunch and walks past the school gym to find a familiar set of thighs, followed by an equally familiar face. Jongin sneakily peeks in, glancing around for teachers. His mouth runs dry as he watches Kyungsoo, with a barbell across his hips, thrust into the air to form a bridge with his torso, holding it for a couple of seconds, before lowering back down. He repeats it several times as Jongin continues to stare.

“Jingo?” Kyungsoo asks, surprised when he finally notices he's being watched.

It takes him a few seconds to snap out of it and look at the older boy’s face. “Wha- Just...carry on,” Jongin says. “Don't mind me.”

Kyungsoo lets out a laugh and gingerly lowers his butt to the ground, carefully lifting the barbell off before clambering to his feet. “Creeper,” he says, panting slightly.

“This is what you do in P.E.?” Jongin asks.

“What do _you_ do in P.E.?”

“...Play kickball?”

Kyungsoo smirks and does a quarter turn, crooking a knee. “You think this ass happens from playing kickball?”

His eyes zero right in on the swell of Kyungsoo's cheeks. It's. _Perfect_. He just wants to touch…

“You need something, Kim?” a woman yells. Oh shit, it's coach.

“No ma'am,” Jongin says quickly, chancing one last glance down at the Dream before mouthing “bye” at Kyungsoo and hightailing his way back to class.

Images of Kyungsoo doing squats and lunges naked cloud his mind the rest of the day. It doesn't help when he finally sees Kyungsoo again during lunch, or in seventh period, where Kyungsoo _definitely_ decided to have a conversation with a classmate while sitting on the edge of Jongin's desk, giving him a rather up close view of that perfectly round ass. He wants to cry.

And then Kyungsoo leaves to go with Sehun for some volunteer thing, and Jongin has to go wank like three times for the rest of the night just so he can finally think about _anything_ else other than the incredible sounds the Tease made when Jongin stuck his tongue up Kyungsoo's ass. And by then, he's already drained and barely able to keep his eyes open, much less commit brain power to trying to store history facts.

—

Friday. Finally Friday. He needs a fast forward button. Friday always takes so long. First, they have to suffer through listening to Baekhyun read through Lin-Manuel Miranda's Twitter feed, followed by Tao talking about his fight with Taemin over the logistics of cyborg porn, and then a rousing debate of whether Hot Pockets actually have real food in it, and whether it would survive the Apocalypse. And that's before class even started.

Lunch is spent consoling Sehun after his and Hyejin’s first fight. Seolhyun comes by their table to glare pointedly at Jongin, nodding her head back toward her table, where Hyejin was glaring into her tray. That's just...a hornet's nest.

Last period goes by in silence, the class furiously scribbling down their answers to a pop quiz as the second hand ticks by loudly. It’s a drag. Their date can’t come quick enough. He’s so anxious. He can’t wait. Just a few more hours.

—

 **_Booty:_ ** **_  
_ ** _Stop stalling n come out already_

_I'm not stalling one sec_

Jongin is totally stalling. He's _sweating_ . Nevermind that this is the first date he's been on in _ages_ , but that it's with _Kyungsoo_. And then...

The doorbell rings. Shit. Jongin bolts out of his room, nearly bowling Seolhyun over in his haste to get to the front door.

“Let's _go_ already,” Kyungsoo says the moment the door swings open, snagging Jongin's wrist and pulling him away.

He has no clue where they’re going. Kyungsoo offers no hints as he drives, talking instead about the new Nintendo Switch games and how Pikmin deserves better. It’s just not a good enough distraction for his nerves. But then Kyungsoo pulls into a parking lot and parks in front of a freaking Chuck E. Cheese, and now he’s just _really_ thrown off.

“...Here?” Jongin asks, closing his door and looking at Kyungsoo over the top of the car.

“Yep,” Kyungsoo says, grinning broadly. He gestures for Jongin to hurry up and jogs to the entrance.

They have to get the backs of their hands stamped with some ultraviolet thing that smells really bad. The guy explains it’s so children don’t get kidnapped, but they’re literally two dudes in their late teens. Kyungsoo grabs his hand and makes a joke about making sure Jongin doesn’t get taken away by some stranger before leading them to the cash register to order some breadsticks and $10 worth of credits.

“I thought they had tokens here,” Jongin says, flipping the card around in his hands.

“Me too,” Kyungsoo says, slurping his soda as they pick out a table. “They fancy now.”

“Should I teach you how to throw a basketball?” Jongin asks a little bit later, a hand on Kyungsoo’s lower back as the other boy misses yet another shot.

“Oh, excuse me, since when could _you_ throw a basketball?” Kyungsoo says, arching a brow. They both suck at sports. So it always turns into a competition over who sucks less. Like it does now, with Kyungsoo tucking a hand between Jongin’s and sabotaging his shot, sending the basketball way past the hoop. Jongin retaliates by attacking Kyungsoo’s armpits, tickling him mercilessly until the timer buzzes.

They’re playing co-op on some knockoff Jurassic Park game when their food arrives. He notices a woman glaring at them as they get up to go to their table. Apparently, kids were gathering around to watch them play. _Oh yeah, this place is kiddie casino_ …

“Mmm, cheese,” Kyungsoo sighs happily, wolfing down half a breadstick while trying to avoid getting the baked parmesan on his lips.

Honestly, Jongin could just watch him eat all day long. It’s so cute. Something hits his nose and he looks down to see a clump of parmesan. The perpetrator smirks at him.

“Stop being so obvious.”

“It’s our first date,” Jongin whines, feeling the blush spread across his cheeks. “Am I supposed to look bored?”

“Are you enjoying it?” Kyungsoo asks.

His smile falters as he feels crumbs in the corner of his mouth, and Jongin ducks down in embarrassment to brush them away. “I can’t believe you took us to a casino for our first date.”

Kyungsoo arches a brow. “You don’t know why I brought you here?” he asks.

“Because we're not old enough to get into a real casino?”

Kyungsoo makes a buzzer sound, hitting the table to mime the action as well. “Try again.”

“...Nostalgia?”

Eyeroll. “Yes, dummy,” Kyungsoo says. “But this is where we actually first talked. For my birthday party.”

Jongin blinks. “...When you moved here in fifth grade?”

“Yep.”

He gnaws residual parmesan off his lip. “Um...I…”

“And you gave me a black eye.”

Well, there goes the hope that Kyungsoo didn't remember when Jongin swung back too hard to get the Whack-a-Mole. “It was an accident” he says meekly.

“Uh huh,” Kyungsoo teases. “On my _birthday_ too. Why did I become friends with you again?”

Jongin pouts. “Because I gave you my holographic Flareon card.”

“I still have it.”

“You do not.”

“It's on my shelf somewhere with a bunch of other stuff you gave me,” Kyungsoo says.

“And my Goku,” Jongin grumbles.

“I won that fair and square.”

Their table is silent for nearly a minute, letting the background noise of screaming children and beeping electronics take over. “I still can't believe your mom thought Chuck E. Cheese was a cool place for a tenth birthday party,” Jongin says.

Kyungsoo throws a napkin at him. “Shut up. We had a blast. And I hate bowling, and that was basically like the only other option in town.”

“Do you still have the pictures of us with the scary, old school Chuck E.?”

“Yep,” Kyungsoo snickers at the memory. “Do you have any credits left?”

“I don't think so.”

The boy nods as he starts gathering up their trash. “I think I've got enough for one last round of skee-ball. Then we go to the next place.”

Jongin grabs the tray to go throw their stuff away. “There's more?

They barely won enough tickets to get any prizes, so they donate their winnings to some random kid and leave, snickering with excessive amusement over having their hands checked to make sure they matched and could leave together. The next place turns out to be Kyungsoo's house. Or rather, Kyungsoo's backyard. They huddle together on an old blanket in the old, half-built treehouse as Kyungsoo fires up a movie on his laptop.

“Guess,” Kyungsoo orders.

“Hint?”

“No hints.”

They haven't really _talked_ much in the last few weeks aside from...relationship stuff and school. He has literally no guesses. The confused look on his face must be really apparent, because Kyungsoo takes one glance at him and rolls his eyes.

“Just Deadpool,” he says.

Basically their go-to movie ever since it came out. It's great, but Jongin is still a little perplexed as to why they're watching that for their first date. He sidles up to Kyungsoo as the other finally starts the movie and throws another blanket over them.

It's not until the sex montage that Jongin becomes aware of just how snuggled up they are, with his head tucked neatly under Kyungsoo's chin and the other boy's fingers scraping gently over his scalp, twisting into the strands. He gradually loses focus on the movie and shifts his focus more on Kyungsoo's breathing, which is slowly picking up as he nuzzles into Jongin's hair.

He takes a deep breath and turns over, half-sprawled over Kyungsoo, who watches him steadily.

“What's up, Jingo?” asks Kyungsoo's deep voice.

“Wondering why you picked this movie,” he answers slowly, eyes dropping to stare at Kyungsoo's lips.

“Same reason I bribed my parents to go out tonight and come home late,” the plump red lips say before a tongue comes out and licks over them. Oh fuck.

Wait, what? Jongin replays what he just heard over in his mind as Kyungsoo's fingers wind back through his hair and tug him up so they're eye level with each other. “Your parents aren't home?” he asks.

“The weather is really nice,” Kyungsoo says, grazing Jongin's lips with his own. Just a caress. The brief touch sizzles his skin. “But I didn't think the treehouse would hold up. It's pretty old.”

“What does it need to hold up?”

Another peck. Jongin leans in to kiss him, and they get carried away for nearly a minute before Kyungsoo pulls back. “Are you gonna waste time with more obvious questions?” he asks.

Jongin reaches for him again, but Kyungsoo rolls away, onto his feet. He descends the old ladder with one last meaningful look Jongin's way.

In his haste to follow, Jongin climbs down too fast and stops with one foot on the last rung, curled in on himself as he groans in pain.

“What's wrong?” Kyungsoo asks, at his side in an instant.

“Nothing,” Jongin whimpers, eyes clenched tight. Bruised boner. No biggie. Push through.

A hand squeezes his shoulder, and Kyungsoo repeats the question. Jongin sighs and keeps his face down. “I hit my dick,” he mumbles.

“Is it still gonna work?”

“Thank you for your sympathy.”

After a minute to recover, he treks after Kyungsoo into the house and up the stairs, growing brave and pawing hungrily at the ass jiggling in front of him. Check _that_ off the bucket list finally.

It's a blur once they reach the room. Kyungsoo has his own shirt off and Jongin pinned to the bed so fast, his head is still spinning as his own shirt comes off. He can taste sourness on Kyungsoo's skin from the cologne he's wearing, so he changes from suckling to nipping at Kyungsoo's neck as the other boy strips out of his bottoms and starts fussing with Jongin's zipper.

Kyungsoo's lips find his again as Jongin rolls on top of him. His hands direct Jongin to his waist, where his last bit of clothing remains, and he lifts his butt so Jongin can tug the boxers down. They stop only long enough for Jongin to look down at the exposed erection between them and let out a moan. His teeth drag over Kyungsoo's lower lip as he fumbles with his pants, trying to kick out of both it and his underwear at once. It gets caught on his ankles, and they have to flop back over so Jongin can finally rid himself of the offending garment.

Kyungsoo is back on top of him, hands roaming over his chest and skirting quickly down to his crotch to squeeze his dick, before sitting right on top of it. The pain has faded away by now. He breaks the kiss to look down at all of Kyungsoo’s exposed skin as he palms Kyungsoo’s ass greedily. It just squishes so satisfyingly in his hands. Kyungsoo holds his breath as Jongin parts the cheeks, and runs a finger down the seam, tracing over the puckered flesh with a middle finger, feeling it clench against him. “C-can I,” Jongin starts, finding it difficult to concentrate on so many things at once with Kyungsoo suckling on a sensitive spot in the crook of his neck. “Can I finger you?”

Kyungsoo grabs Jongin's hand and inspects said fingers, pressing into the edges of Jongin's nails with the pads of his own and giving them a disapproving look. “How about,” he says slowly, “you just...watch me do it this time?” He doesn't wait for an answer, letting Jongin's hand fall to the sheets and turning around. His ass, his glorious fucking ass, is on perfect display, propped up with his feet folded underneath and toes peeking out cutely as he bends over to loot through his nightstand. Jongin hears a bottlecap being popped open and then Kyungsoo’s back arches prettily as he reaches behind himself with shiny fingertips, spreading his cheeks apart with a free hand and then circling the ring in the center with the wet fingers.

Well...this works. This works just fine.

“Wait,” Kyungsoo says, flipping back around to face Jongin again. His eyes are so bright as he smiles proudly, the physical manifestation of a lightbulb going off in his head. “Jerk off.”

“What?”

Kyungsoo leans forward on his hands and knees so his face is mere inches from Jongin's, and repeats, “Jerk off. While I finger myself.”

That’s kind of different from what he was expecting to happen here, but Jongin isn't going to question anything right now. He shuffles backward, and casually tugs at his erection as he watches Kyungsoo spread his legs, setting them outside of Jongin's, and play with his ass again, staring back with fascination. This is it? They were just gonna whack off to each other? That's fine, it's perfectly fine, he's still grateful and turned on, but he just kind of thought—

“Hurry,” Kyungsoo says after Jongin watches him push a finger in and pump it steadily. “I want you to cum on my face.”

That blood rush was dizzying. “...Huh?”

“Cum on my face,” Kyungsoo repeats, already trying to add another fingertip, going with very shallow thrusts as he speaks. “And then fuck me.”

His brain must have short circuited. The next thing he’s aware of is Kyungsoo tapping the hand on his dick. “C’mon, Jingo,” Kyungsoo says, sounding distracted as he leans back.

Jongin’s going to die. He’s going to have a heart attack at the age of eighteen, and poor Kyungsoo is going to be so traumatized from his sudden demise and—“ _Fuck_ ,” Jongin spits out through gritted teeth, feeling the buildup snowball way too fast. But watching Kyungsoo’s cock twitch as his fingers slip in and out of his ass, his eyes following every movement Jongin’s hand makes, his swollen lips parted and sighing, it’s just too fucking much.

“Come here,” Kyungsoo whispers, moving his legs so Jongin can climb over him and straddle his chest.

Jongin whimpers as a drop of precum slowly drips down to land on Kyungsoo’s chin, and he scoots down at Kyungsoo’s direction, to angle the cockhead right at his bottom lip.

Kyungsoo echoes Jongin’s next moan and bites down on said lip, letting it bounce back into place and licking over it, leaving it glistening. “C’mon, Jingo,” he repeats breathily, a hand coming up to cup Jongin’s balls, tugging on the underside gently.

It’s a struggle to keep his eyes open, but Jongin forces them as the first spurts of white lands in a diagonal on Kyungsoo’s cheek. The boy’s mouth opens wider, and the next several lines hit mostly across his lips, landing on his tongue as Kyungsoo pulls him closer. The last of it dribbles out and Kyungsoo replaces Jongin’s hand with his own, dragging the head across his lips and up his cheek, eyes locked on Jongin’s as he gives the sensitive skin a brief suck before letting go.

Jongin collapses back on the bed, gasping for breath as Kyungsoo crawls over him. He can taste himself on Kyungsoo’s tongue, and his cock twitches in response. It’s not even started softening yet, and apparently Kyungsoo’s not going to give it the chance to. His face is smeared with jizz, some of it transferring to Jongin’s face in the kiss, and he eagerly licks him clean.

“You’re so _hard_ ,” Kyungsoo whispers, tugging on Jongin’s earlobe with his teeth. His hand is fisted around Jongin’s cock, squeezing gently. His own erection digging into Jongin’s abdomen, hot and silky on his skin. Another kiss, followed by another, as he lines Jongin’s cock up between his cheeks again, and rocks back against the shaft. “I bet you’re gonna feel so good inside me.”

“We don’t have to,” Jongin grunts out, hands guiding Kyungsoo’s hips back. Even with the initial orgasm down, the teasing grind is enough to wind him up for the second round. But the thought of sex now, of _actually being inside_ of Kyungsoo, of trying to pleasure him, is making him nervous. “We can just—” he groans after Kyungsoo lets out a soft, airy moan above him. “I- I can suck you off.”

Sober eyes look back at him a moment later. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, Jingo,” Kyungsoo says, sincerity and a touch of concern in his voice. It’s heart warming, or it should be, but he has Jongin’s cum streaked on his face, and his pupils are blown, and his cock is painfully red from neglect, and Jongin just... _really_ wants to satisfy him. And fuck him.

“I-I do, I’m just-” Jongin starts, cut off by Kyungsoo’s smile as the latter climbs off and walks away. He watches in confusion as Kyungsoo struts over to his desk and digs through a plastic bag on it, coming back with a small package in his hand. He tosses it at Jongin as he wipes at the spunk on his face with a towel. It’s a small three-pack of condoms, and Jongin stares at it in confusion.

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows. “Put it on?” he says, as if it were obvious.

“...Why?” Jongin asks.

“...So...we can have sex?” Kyungsoo says slowly.

“I don’t think...you can get pregnant…” _Pretty_ sure.

Kyungsoo does this look sometimes, and Jongin normally secretly loves it, because he looks hot as fuck when he does it, but it happens when someone says something so indescribably, insufferably stupid to him, it’s like some neural synapse breaks behind Kyungsoo’s eyes, and he gives you this dead-eyed, confused stare. Except he’s on the receiving end of it right now, and it just feels really weird given the current situation. He squirms uncomfortably, and Kyungsoo lets out a long, weary sigh as his eyes roll to the ceiling.

“Okay, so,” Kyungsoo starts, still talking to a spot on the wall above Jongin’s head. “I don’t know what you were doing in Health when Mr. Banner was talking about safe sex, and there’s like...a lot of other things going on here, but we’ll...put a pin in that for some other time.”

“I’ve had my tongue up your butt,” Jongin offers petulantly.

Kyungsoo’s own tongue darts out between pursed lips and he finally looks down at Jongin’s face, arching an eyebrow in amusement. “This is true,” he states. “But I don’t want cum leaking out of my ass. So put a condom on or go put your tongue back in there.”

It’s almost tempting to go with the second option, with the noises that Kyungsoo made last time. But Jongin obediently pries the cardboard box open and fumbles with the wrapper as Kyungsoo moves around on top of him. He’s finally got it open and rolling it on, when he realizes that Kyungsoo’s turned to face away from him, watching him over his shoulder.

In his mind, he had kind of pictured it to be like...missionary with kisses or something, not doggy-style, but he's got zero complaints and pushes up to get behind Kyungsoo when the other boy scoots back and straddles his lap.

What.

“Good?” Kyungsoo asks, reaching between his legs to guide Jongin's cock into position, tugging it a couple of times to spread lube over the surface.

His mouth has gone dry. Front row seats to Kyungsoo's private show. In 3D. An embarrassing groan leaves his lips as the head of his cock pushes past the ring, and he watches Kyungsoo clench tightly around it. “Oh,” Jongin gasps, unable to look away, hands on Kyungsoo's waist to help him ease down. “Soo…”

His dick disappears slowly into Kyungsoo's ass, until all that's in front of him are two perfectly round globes, and he squeezes them apart, kneading roughly into the flesh and eliciting a surprised laugh from Kyungsoo in response. It feels so tight and warm and Kyungsoo lifts up halfway to slowly drops back down, and he is _so_ fucking glad he had came already, or he would've nutted by now. Kyungsoo's pale thighs flex, and he lifts up again, and this time Jongin raises his own hips as Kyungsoo comes back down.

“ _Ohh,_ ” Kyungsoo moans out in surprise. He leans forward, hands braced on Jongin's knees, and bounces down harder, ass slapping against Jongin's thighs. They jiggle with each drop. Before he can even think it through, Jongin lifts his right hand and brings it down on the mesmerizing flesh, producing a satisfyingly crisp smack. Kyungsoo's back arches deeper as he gasps and demands more. The skin is already turning pink, matching the shape of Jongin's splayed out hand.

Another slap, and Jongin's breath hitches as Kyungsoo squeezes around him in response. The pressure isn't building as desperately, but he doesn't want this to ever end.

“Do you like getting spanked, Soo?” he asks, lifting cleanly off the bed to meet Kyungsoo every time he drops back down.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo answers distractedly. “More. I want more.” His movements are slowing; his thighs must be tiring. He whimpers and rearranges his legs so his feet are planted firmly on either side of Jongin's thighs. It allows him to drop down hard, but his thighs are quivering with the effort it takes and he changes to grinding back onto Jongin's dick. There's not as much room to move, but Jongin grabs his hips and helps as best as he can.

One last slap over reddened skin and Jongin switches sides. As the first one connects, Kyungsoo bucks his hips and moans loudly. The second one lands weakly and Jongin pouts, trying again and again until he manages to replicate the crispness of the first smack. The red just looks so good on Kyungsoo's skin.

“Can- can we change positions?” Jongin asks. Not that this isn't the best view in existence. But he can see Kyungsoo having to strain to lift off, and as gorgeous as his ass is, he really wants to see his face too.

Kyungsoo chuckles as he stills. He sounds tired. “You can spank me and talk dirty, but you're still gonna ask all shy?”

Partly embarrassed, partly spurred on, Jongin grabs one of Kyungsoo's shoulders and yanks him down onto the bed, slipping out and climbing between his spread legs again. Kyungsoo's cock bobs in front of him, and he sucks it down without a second thought, tasting the precum contrasting with salty skin. His eyes water as Kyungsoo gasps loudly and bucks, jamming his dick too far in and then pushing Jongin's face away.

“I haven't cum yet,” Kyungsoo reminds him in a panic, holding his own knees open as he catches his breath. “I've _been_ close.”

“Yeah?” Jongin asks, clearing his throat and pushing back in. He had missed the heat of Kyungsoo's body, even if it has been less than a minute.

“I wanted to ride you…” Kyungsoo whines sulkily.

Watching Kyungsoo's mouth go slack as he thrusts forward is such a head rush, Jongin snaps his hips again and again, until tiny pinpricks of pain dig into his shoulders as Kyungsoo's grip tightens. “We can do this again, right?” Jongin asks, swelling as more moans fall from Kyungsoo's swollen lips. “You can ride me all you want. I just really want to see your face right now.”

“I thought you'd rather see my ass,” Kyungsoo gasps out.

“Never.”

“Liar.”

He reaches down to grope a cheek, lifting it up as he pumps into Kyungsoo's body. “Your ass is only perfect because it's _yours_ ,” Jongin says, leaning down to nip at Kyungsoo's lip quickly.

“Fuck you, my ass has its own skincare routine,” Kyungsoo grabs Jongin's face and pulls it back down to his, whimpering against his lips in every shallow breath. “I don't deadlift just so you can say my ass is great just by association.”

“It's not great,” Jongin corrects breathlessly. “It's _perfect_. I love it. But it'd still only be second best if it was on somebody else.”

“God, you're so fucking cheesy,” Kyungsoo struggles to say, head lifting up as he curls forward, stomach tensing. There's a small pool of precum building under his cock as his moans escalate. He yelps, face stricken in a concentrated grimace, “Ah, right there, Jingo, _fuck_!” It turns into something of a chant as he repeats it over and over, growing louder. Thank fucking god Kyungsoo planned for this, because otherwise Jongin would honestly be fretting over them getting caught right now.

Kyungsoo's pretty cock twitches as Jongin wraps his hand around it, and the boy yells in surprise underneath him but doesn't protest. He only tightens his grip on Jongin's shoulders, and a whine starts seeping into his moans as Jongin strokes his cock in time with each thrust.

“I'm close,” Kyungsoo whimpers, begging and bucking. “Jingo, I'm so close. _Fuck_ , I'm so close…”

“I've got you,” Jongin assures him, watching his face steadily as he feels Kyungsoo's cock spasm an instant before white lines spurt over Kyungsoo's chest, followed by the boy’s eyes rolling back as he cries out. He writhes as his walls spasm tightly around Jongin. It's already so much. Jongin barely manages a couple more pumps before he's cumming as well, riding the tail of Kyungsoo's orgasm as he buries his face in Kyungsoo's neck.

 _Definitely_ drained now. His eyelids already feel so heavy, Kyungsoo lets out a wheeze underneath him, and he tries to slide off to one side, enough to allow the other boy's lungs to operate. The jizz between them smears over Jongin's chest, and he scowls at the slimy sensation before it occurs to him why it's there. His cock gives one last heroic twitch, causing Kyungsoo to gasp and his legs jerk around Jongin's waist in reflex before they finally drop with a dull thud on the bed.

“Go,” Kyungsoo whispers weakly after a few seconds. It's followed by a lazy shove. Is he kicking Jongin out of bed? He's supposed to just go home? He's too drained to think. “Hurry.”

“What?”

“I don't want to change the sheets,” Kyungsoo continues in a tired voice. “The condom...and get me the towel.”

“I don't think I can move,” Jongin whines.

“Fuck, me neither,” Kyungsoo says as he slings an arm over Jongin's shoulder.

Inevitably, he can feel himself about to slip out and scrambles to sit up and complain the entire walk over to the trash can to dispose of it. His hip catches the edge of Kyungsoo's desk on his way back, and Jongin grumbles loudly as he hands Kyungsoo a towel.

“Poor baby,” Kyungsoo simpers, leaning over and planting a kiss on the red spot. Still lying flat, he wipes down his chest and Jongin's quickly, finishing up between his legs and tossing the soiled towel on top of their clothes. His arms spread, and Jongin falls into them eagerly, splaying out across Kyungsoo again. They're still sweaty and gross, but he feels _so_ sleepy. “Two minutes of basking and then we have to go rinse off.”

“Nooo,” Jongin moans, snuggling closer. He's already comfortable. Hell, he's already halfway to dreaming. He's prancing about in a field with Kyungsoo, perfect ass-shaped clouds floating overhead. It's lovely.

“Don't be gross,” Kyungsoo chides. At least he sounds just as sleepy.

“This really happened, right?” Jongin mumbles, eyes closed as he lets Kyungsoo's heartbeat and steady breaths lure him deeper into slumber.

Overhead, Kyungsoo yawns and settles more comfortably. “Nope, you're gonna wake up a virgin,” he slurs out.

“Mean,” Jongin protests, with some effort.

Kyungsoo doesn't offer a rebuttal. They lay in silence, with Jongin slipping more and more out of consciousness, jarring suddenly at a soft snore against his ear, before finally conking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, this chapter was a beast and I kind of hate it, but it's been way too long since I updated this fic, and it's about to finish, so....boom, here it is before I could delete and take even longer to rewrite. Much thanks to At1stSight, who braved being blueballed to convince me this wasn't absolute trash. Also, Jongin's dick snagging on the treehouse ladder was her idea.


	15. Chapter 15

The breeze hits before the comforter lands on him in a rush. It’s too hot for a blanket. Still asleep, Jongin rolls the other direction grumpily, scowling as the backs of his eyelids turn red from the light. At least now he can use the blanket to cover his face.

“ _Omma_ ,” Kyungsoo says, his voice hoarse and thick from sleep.

“I-I was...just checking on you,” Kyungsoo’s mom says in the distance, voice muffled to Jongin's ears from the layers of blankets.

“It’s—yeah—um,” Kyungsoo stutters out next to him. His tone pulls Jongin toward consciousness. He sounds nervous. “It’s really hot, omma. Can you drop the a/c?”

“Of course…” his mom answers slowly. She mutters something and the light switches off and the door clicks shut a moment later.

To his side, Kyungsoo moans and lays back down. Jongin rolls back to see him pressing his palms over his eyes. “W’jus’ happened?” he slurs out.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kyungsoo hisses out, rolling back into sitting. He crawls over Jongin’s legs and the lights come back on a second after, causing Jongin to flee back under the covers again with a whine.

His brain is still asleep, but something finally clicks that Kyungsoo’s not coming back for snuggles. It takes a Herculean amount of effort, but Jongin forces the covers off and squints as his eyes try to adjust to the light. “Soo?” he asks.

“I didn't lock the fucking door,” Kyungsoo mutters, climbing off the bed to belatedly turn the lock on the door before walking back. He looks so dreamy, nude and covered in hickeys and...oh.

“Your mom…” Jongin starts, nervously reaching out for him. The boy's face softens as he turns to look at Jongin, and he sighs as he climbs back into bed.

“She'll be fine,” Kyungsoo says, laying his head on Jongin's shoulder. “It's not like she didn't really know… But you might not be able to sleep over for...a while. Maybe ever.”

“Why?”

Kyungsoo gives him an amused look. “I think it's one thing to let your son's best friend come eat dinner and play videogames and sleep over, but it's probably something a little harder to stomach when it's your son's _boyfriend_ coming over to fuck.”

It takes a bit for him to recover from feeling a little too pleased at Kyungsoo referring to him as _the boyfriend_ to actually digest the sentence. “Are you gonna get in trouble?” Jongin asks.

“Nah,” Kyungsoo says. “She won't tell Dad. I might get a lecture on how she really wants grandkids, but I mean, we're going off for college soon, and ultimately she'd rather get regular phone calls and visits.”

“The planet is overpopulated anyway,” Jongin contributes. “Increasing the population stresses food resources and taxes the environment.”

Kyungsoo taps him on the nose, eyes twinkling in amusement. “There you go, we're really just gay superheroes.”

Jongin forces a reluctant smile, still staring at him warily. “Sorry I fell asleep,” he mutters.

“Pretty sure I conked out before you did, actually,” Kyungsoo muses, snuggling closer. He didn't seem too worried. “It's okay. We'll be fine. We'll just have to get a little sneaky.”

“So...are we okay then?” Jongin suppresses a yawn.

“I mean,” Kyungsoo jams his ice cold foot between Jongin’s thighs, prompting a pained hiss and showing no remorse as he warms himself up, “she didn’t exactly walk in on us doing it, but we did kind of just get caught.”

“M’sorry,” he repeats.

Kyungsoo hums, low and raspy, “As you should be. I'm trying to sleep here.”

It’ll be embarrassing to remember in the morning, but if Kyungsoo doesn’t see a problem with it, Jongin decides, then he doesn’t see one either.

—

“You should sneak into my room.”

Jongin rolls over in his bed, making little grunts as he turns. Almost a week with no sex. This is a problem. More of a hand blister problem than a blue ball problem, but still one regardless. “You’re on the second floor. My house only has one floor. Why don’t you sneak into _my_ room,” he grumbles.

Instead of an answer, his phone beeps a moment later with a Facetime request. The screen loads, and he is definitely looking at one of Kyungsoo’s bare ass cheeks. A moan carries softly through his phone speaker, and Jongin frantically hurries to lower the volume as he watches the flesh colored dildo slide out from the side view.

“I’m coming over.”

A shaky chuckle as Kyungsoo pushes the toy back in. “When?”

“I-” What even are words. Jongin stares, fixated at his screen, watching Kyungsoo fuck himself on his dildo.

“Enjoying the show?” Kyungsoo asks.

Gradually, he realizes he can see his blank, slackjawed stare in the little corner of the screen, and therefore Kyungsoo can as well. Smooth, Jongin. He clears his throat. “No.”

There's an exaggerated pout in Kyungsoo’s voice. “No?”

A whine leaves his mouth. “You're torturing me. This isn't fair.”

Kyungsoo snorts and brings the phone back to his face. “You've at least had material to keep you company.”

True. He's been on DO’s Twitter basically every chance he could this week. No new content (he’s conflicted on this), but he's made do revisiting his favorite clips. And Skyping. And FaceTime, like now, even though Kyungsoo can't exactly use a tripod and have decent audio at the same time when they're talking like this, so the angles aren't as great. Jongin flails for a retort. “...You’re still torturing me.”

The boy on the screen bites down on his lip and sighs, the camera shakes just enough to show he’s started moving the dildo again. “I need to be _fucked_ , Jingo,” Kyungsoo hisses out, freeing his now swollen lip.

Well, dammit. It’s—8:42 on a Friday night. He's supposed to be at Kyungsoo's house right now. He's _supposed_ to be balls deep in Kyungsoo right now.

...He can stealthily scale a two-story building, right? With no climbing experience... What does Kyungsoo's house even look like from the outside? It's like...vinyl siding with no gutters. Maybe...maybe he can like...carry a ladder over…

“Give me twenty minutes,” Jongin requests, stuffing his hand into his shorts to readjust the aching boner. “Wait for me.”

—

It’s best to avoid eye contact. With everyone. He’s a bad liar on a good day, and this is not looking like a good day. Kyungsoo’s dad is still staring, confused as to why his son’s best friend, who has been sleeping over every weekend since who knows when, isn’t doing so _this_ particular weekend. He can feel Kyungsoo’s mom’s eyes drilling into the back of his head all the way from her perch in the kitchen. As for Kyungsoo…

“So. Here you go,” Kyungsoo says stiffly, pushing a textbook into his hands with a sigh. “Want me to swing by and pick you up tomorrow?”

Jongin clears his throat. “Um. Yep.”

A few seconds pass, and Kyungsoo’s patience runs out. “So let me walk you out,” he grits out, shoving Jongin along. “It’s getting dark.”

He almost topples over trying to bow to Kyungsoo’s parents and put his shoes on at the same time. “Soo…” Jongin whines out the moment the door shuts behind them.

“You pulled up _to my driveway_ ,” Kyungsoo asks, pointing over at his car. “With a _ladder_ on top? What were you thinking?”

“Well, I couldn’t carry it on foot…”

He flinches as Kyungsoo swats at his arm. “You didn’t think to like, park a little ways down or something?”

“I mean, that makes sense in retrospect—”

Kyungsoo growls and knocks his forehead against Jongin’s chest as he wrings the hem of Jongin’s shirt now that they’re a safe distance away from the front window. “In what world…” he mutters to himself.

A thought occurs to him: “Is it gonna be like this over the summer, too?” Jongin asks.

“Yep,” Kyungsoo says cheerily. “All the way up until when we move into the dorms.”

“I’m gonna _die_.”

“Probably,” Kyungsoo agrees, sliding his arms around Jongin’s waist and nuzzling into his chest.

He hugs Kyungsoo closer and rests his chin against Kyungsoo’s hair. “You have no sympathy.”

“I did until you tried to sneak into my house through the front door by blinding my parents with your car lights.”

Jongin makes a grimace, and is about to retort when Kyungsoo decides to take advantage of the limited space between them and trace a finger between his thighs, and massage the head of his dick. His breath hitches, “Soo…”

“ _I think_ ,” Kyungsoo says slowly, pressing his fingers in as Jongin hardens underneath his touch, “we should go to the gym in the hospital tomorrow. During lunch break.”

Now why didn’t _he_ think of that? “Okay,” Jongin murmurs, squeezing around Kyungsoo’s narrow waist.

The hand between his legs gives another teasing stroke, and then pulls away. Kyungsoo taps on the book and smirks up at him. “Don’t ruin it this time, alright?”

“Not a chance.”

—

“ _Jongin_ ,” Kyungsoo squeaks out above him before another low moan escapes, quiet enough that it doesn’t leave the small shower stall. His thighs are trembling, even buckling a few times, but holding so far.

Jongin pulls back with a wet pop and spreads the cheeks wider apart, smiling with pride as Kyungsoo’s hole twitches before him. The tile is not very kind on his knees, but he’s still riding the high of his orgasm and can ignore the discomfort until Kyungsoo gets off. He pushes his tongue back in, giddy and smug as Kyungsoo rocks down on it, rides it, desperately whimpering out Jongin’s name again.

He’s learning. Kyungsoo likes a combination of lips sucking and tongue prodding and he goes fucking _wild_ when Jongin flicks tight little circles over his rim. It makes him feel powerful, and it keeps him hard enough to prevent the condom from slipping off. He pulls back again, dragging his tongue flat over the pucker as he stands up, a hand steadying his cock as he pushes it back inside.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo gasps out, groaning as Jongin slides home.

“Shh,” he reminds the other boy.

“ _Fuck_ ,” hisses Kyungsoo again, his volume dropping to just above a whisper this time. His grip on the showerhead tightens, to where his knuckles blanch white, and he spreads his legs wider, reaching behind himself to rest a shaky hand against Jongin’s lower abdomen. “Right-” another ragged gasp, “-right—right there.” His moans grow louder, and he gropes blindly for Jongin’s hand, pulling it around and up to his lips.

Shushes don't seem to work that well anyway so he obliges and covers Kyungsoo’s mouth to dampen the noise as he tries to keep a steady pace. It’s definitely a _lot_ easier to do after he’s come and recovered. He dips in and nudges Kyungsoo’s head to the side with his nose before clamping down and suctioning right in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, prompting a full body jerk and a muffled cry. Kyungsoo clenches around him and spasms, and he slows his hips down to match with the languid strokes of his hand around Kyungsoo’s cock as it twitches.

Kyungsoo leans back against him for support, making disapproving noises when Jongin goes to pull out. They giggle together as Kyungsoo tries to wipe at the white streaks on the ugly tan tile, failing pretty badly and letting his hand fall to the side as he catches his breath. His head flops back on Jongin’s shoulder. “Sit _down_ already,” he whines, making a show of struggling to balance on his tiptoes.

The cold, wet floor makes him wince upon contact, but he says nothing. Kyungsoo is plenty warm. Very warm. On the inside anyway, and he shuffles the other boy in his lap so he remains fully sheathed.

“Just give me a moment,” Kyungsoo mumbles, nuzzling in comfortably.

“It's fine,” Jongin assures him. He already came earlier. This would be nice too, but, “we gotta go back soon.”

Kyungsoo tries to roll his hips, but Jongin stills his movements.

“It’s one to one right now,” he says, petting up and down Kyungsoo’s smooth, thick thighs. “I like this. We can just head back when you’re ready.”

“You like getting your cock warmed,” Kyungsoo laughs, “I didn’t expect that.”

“You like being pinned down and gagged,” Jongin counters, “I didn’t expect _that_.”

All this talk isn’t helping him go down, and he can’t exactly go back to the gift shop with a raging boner. They start discussing quick lunch options, but Kyungsoo starts praising his rimming skills again, and the conversation segues right back to sexual territory.

“Your turn to find our next fuck spot,” Kyungsoo announces as he rolls onto his knees and pushes to standing.

“Uh…” Nothing comes to mind as he rolls the condom off. He turns the water back on and they rinse quickly before dressing.

“Unless you’re okay with just once a week...”

“Tonight,” Jongin blurts out. “My family’s going grocery shopping, and they gotta go to the asian markets on the other side of town too. It’ll take hours.”

“Seolhyun too?” Kyungsoo asks, “ _Whole_ house?”

“Yeah.”

That earns him a peck on the cheek as they head out of the empty locker room to walk back over to the hospital.

—

“I don’t know how to _use it_.”

They’re arguing. They should be fucking, but they’re bickering instead. It hasn’t reached _serious_ levels of bickering yet, but Jongin never pictured he’d be buck-ass naked with a nude Kyungsoo in an empty house and only be complaining about things.

“It’s not that hard. It’s a dildo. It goes in your butt.” Kyungsoo deadpans.

His hands are waving around in front of him for emphasis. “Yeah, but it’s like-” More waving. “-big and you need, like…”

“Lube,” Kyungsoo finishes for him. “It’s a beginner dildo. Like a milestone. Baby’s First-”

“Ahhh,” Jongin whines loudly. “No, don’t say that. That’s gross.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Whatever. It’s meant to be easy to use. That’s why I got it.”

This argument is ridiculous, and he knows it, but the question is out before he can consider that. “How would you even know what’s easy to use and what’s not?”

“It was recommended by this YouTuber guy.” As if that explains everything. Noticing Jongin’s confusion, Kyungsoo sneers and continues. “It was on his list of like….budget-friendly beginner ones.”

“You-” Jongin stares. “You watch YouTube reviews of sex toys?”

“Just his. He's fucking hot.” At Jongin’s pout, Kyungsoo shrugs and adds, “He looks like you. Like an older you.”

Is that better? That doesn't sound better.

“ _Huge_ dick.”

“How-” Jongin sputters, indignant and jealously spiraling. “He does porn?”

Kyungsoo arches a brow. “Are you judging porn?”

“No?” Is he? No, of course not. He's just...jealous as hell.

“Besides,” Kyungsoo shrugs and lies down on his back. “He doesn't. I've looked. He just did some custom dildo review thing once, and just...oh man.” He's actually fanning himself right now.

Jongin isn't pouting. He's not. He's _not._

“You're gonna be jealous? You were going around cybersexing with some camboy on Twitter.”

Really? “That camboy was _you_!”

“You didn't know that.”

“I only followed him— _you_ —because h- it- they looked like you!”

“I don't even interact with this dude. He doesn't know I exist. _And_ I like him because he reminds me of you.” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow again and levels a smug look. “So tell me, why are you jealous?”

“Be- because…” His pout only grows as he flails for a reason that goes beyond just blind jealousy. “We're...naked and alone, and you're just talking about some other dude.”

“You started it.”

“Did not.”

Instead of arguing back, Kyungsoo gestures for him to come closer. The green vision fades away as his attention gets redirected to kissing Kyungsoo again. In less than a minute, they have somehow swapped places, with Jongin on his back, and an eager Kyungsoo looking up between his legs, eyes wide and curious.

“Do you want me to try it?” Kyungsoo asks, scooting lower so his face is hidden behind Jongin's engorged cock.

“Uhh…” His mouth is dry from the view alone. It occurs to him what Kyungsoo is asking, and he squirms, having to remember not to crush the boy with his thighs. “Maybe-” he feels so awkward, “-maybe a different time…”

At least Kyungsoo's never eaten someone out either. Is that something to be happy about? It makes him feel a little less self-conscious anyway. This is new enough, they don't need to be adding other experiences in all at once.

Kyungsoo's fingers glisten as he warms lube in his hand. “This will feel different,” he explains. “Just tell me if it hurts, but otherwise, kind of bear with me, okay?”

It never occurred to him just how _vulnerable_ one feels in this position, with his legs spread and folded back toward his chest. His dick is being so embarrassingly shy due to nerves, but also at this angle, it's kind of...retracted into his body. The result is a much smaller Mini Jongin with Kyungsoo staring at it, mere inches inches from his face, as he opens Jongin up.

“Ahh,” he whines, although he remembers and tries not to clench as Kyungsoo scissors his fingers apart. “It feels weird."

“I know,” Kyungsoo’s voice is soothing, patient. “Does it hurt though?”

“No, but-” he's interrupted as Kyungsoo leans forward and slurps up his soft dick, suctioning on the entire soft length. It is surprising, and he gasps as the initial shock translates to increasing strokes of pleasure. It's made even better as he gets to watch Kyungsoo's lips have to stretch around him as he grows in Kyungsoo's hot mouth.

Kyungsoo pulls off with a wet pop once Jongin starts getting carried away by the sensation and smiles as Jongin's dick bobs a bit before him. His fingers slip out, leaving this weird empty and exposed feeling behind them. “Ready?”

Watching Kyungsoo nervously roll on a condom and line up doesn’t do much for his nerves either. Jongin forces himself to nod, and makes an exaggerated show of breathing once Kyungsoo reminds him to.

It isn’t going to work, is how it feels at first. There’s just resistance as Kyungsoo presses the tip in, until it goes from feeling annoying to alarming as suddenly he breaches, stretching Jongin around the crown of his cock.

“Gahh,” Jongin winces. It aches. It feels wrong. He squirms. “I think you put it in wrong!”

“There’s only one way for it to go, Jingo,” Kyungsoo tries for patience as he grits his teeth, stilling his movements. “Do you want me to stay still or pull out or keep going?”

He’s being held open. It’s a weird, foreign feeling, but not _painful_. It aches, but the ache fades quickly, leaving behind some discomfort that’s more mental than physical. “Just,” Jongin swallows, “just hurry.”

“It’ll feel much better in a little bit,” Kyungsoo promises.

“It didn’t feel like this the other day,” he complains.

As he finishes sinking in, Kyungsoo laughs, causing little jolts inside him as Jongin’s body stretches to accommodate him. “That was a finger,” Kyungsoo explains after a content sigh, resting his hips flush against Jongin’s.

“Two,” he argues.

“Two.” The correction comes with soft kisses. It still takes a little getting used to, having a cock up his ass, and it’s not a _good_ feeling yet, but the ache is fading, and he’s caring about the discomfort less and less as Kyungsoo licks into his mouth. It’s still weird though, being able to feel Kyungsoo twitch and swell inside of him.

Kyungsoo settles onto his elbows and drops a few more tender kisses across his chest, ending with a lick across each nipple. “I’ll go slow until you get used to it,” he says. “Just talk to me, alright?”

He grips the back of his knees tighter and swallows. “Okay.”

It aches all over again as Kyungsoo thrusts back in, albeit much less this time. With each pump, more of the feeling is exchanged for something similar to when Kyungsoo fingered him a few weeks ago. Not quite pleasure yet, and it’s a dull sensation, not quite enough to—

“Go harder,” Jongin whispers, gasping as Kyungsoo immediately complies, bouncing off the back of his thighs in the next stroke. _That_ sent a rather pleasurable spike through him.

Following instructions, Jongin pulls his knees back, lifting his hips up higher for Kyungsoo to get better leverage. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembers feeling so prone and exposed at the beginning of this, embarrassed at seeing his half-hard dick bounce around in response to Kyungsoo’s thrusts, and none of that matters now. Not with the sexy, concentrated look on Kyungsoo’s face. Not with the building pressure in his gut.

Kyungsoo’s much better balanced in this new position on his knees. It allows him to piston in without as much energy expended, and he keeps one hand wrapped around Jongin’s right thigh as he tugs away on Jongin’s cock with the other, watching his movements with his mouth hanging open, tongue peeking out. He groans and his whole face contorts before he shakes his head frantically. “No, don’t squeeze, Jongin,” he hurries out, grip tightening as he speeds up reactively.

“Are you close?” His interest is piqued, and Jongin clenches around him on the next thrust in, watching in fascination as Kyungsoo’s eyes roll up and he moans again. At least it’s not just him...

Their movements grow much rougher as Kyungsoo tries to push him over the edge, and only succeeds in hastening his own. It’s fascinating, watching Kyungsoo come, _feeling_ his orgasm as his cock twitches and spasms in response to each squeeze. He keeps going for almost a minute as his erection fades, keeping the cutest wince on his face from the increasing sensitivity.

Jongin gives him a look, part smug, but part sympathetic, as he slides out. _I know that feels_. He's still on edge, horny as fuck, empty again and lacking stimulation, but he says nothing.

“You felt so good,” Kyungsoo hums as he climbs over him. “So tight.”

“My virgin booty.”

Kyungsoo laughs against his mouth and kisses him again before sliding down, attaching to one of his nipples as he wraps a hand around Jongin's cock. Something prods between his legs, and once they're parted, Kyungsoo slips two fingers back inside him.

He never thought he'd be missing the feeling of a dick in his ass, but here he is, not stretched out enough as Kyungsoo's slim fingers massage around, searching as his other hand jerks Jongin off with short, hurried tugs.

He's getting closer. Somehow, Kyungsoo senses it and scoots down to suck him into his mouth, letting Jongin's length slide smoothly down his throat as he bobs. His fingers pump harder now that they have a target in mind, with Jongin moaning out his approval, holding his breath and tensing his body as pressure builds. He is at the cusp when Kyungsoo pulls off and out, scrambles to his knees, and shoves his cock back in, replacing his mouth with a hand as he fucks Jongin through his orgasm. It's a confusing combination for him to process, but Jongin comes hard, spasming as explosions go off behind his eyes. He can hear himself whimpering out Kyungsoo's name, can feel his release landing hot and sticky on his skin, and the beginning sparks of overstimulation before Kyungsoo stills, rubbing his thigh comfortingly as he comes down.

“ _Ahhhh_ ,” Jongin whines. Orgasm done with, it just feels weird again, having something up in there. “Get out. Get out of me.”

“You're _welcome_ ,” Kyungsoo retorts, flopping down beside him a moment later. He tugs the condom off and drops it off the side of the bed, onto their pile of clothes from earlier. “How was it?”

Pretty mind-blowing. “Not bad, I guess,” Jongin answers, curling up to dodge the swats Kyungsoo rains down on him, cackling until they settle on their sides, with Kyungsoo spooning in behind him.

Soft kisses tickle against his nape. “Ass,” Kyungsoo says fondly, settling a hand on his waist.

“Think you can stay over?”

Kyungsoo considers this, and then nuzzles closer. “Yep.” His lips linger in between Jongin's shoulder blades. “You've got no lock though.”

“Well, we'll probably have to put our clothes back on.”

“You fine with that?”

“If I get to stay the little spoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Long time no see! I haven't really been away though, I've been writing like crazy, just...in places other than here. I started a fic with At1stSoo called "[I'm Into You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953017/chapters/27025857)", which is a non au, if you want to check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953017/chapters/27025857). I wrote a story for [Exogeddon Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest), if you want to try and find me [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest). There are also a lot of INCREDIBLE fics in that fest, so I do highly suggest you check them out. I have a fic in [Kaisoommer](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ksmr_17), which will be posting soon here as well. Lots of projects coming up, and I'm excited to be able to schedule and pace myself better, so I can bring some fics out of hiatus and work on some new ones.
> 
> Comment/upvote if you liked the fic! It's ending soon. You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon) as [@filet_jignon](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon) if you want to talk, or if you're shy, I also have a [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/filet_jignon)!
> 
> Edit: ahhhh! my babe, my heart, my At1stSight beta'd most of this chapter for me. I'm really nervous about it, because to me, it's kind of boring, and I totally spaced on that.


	16. Chapter 16

“ _Oh_ my god,”Jongin exclaims, mortification setting in as his eyes widen. That came out louder than he expected, and he waddles to his seat to sit down carefully, keeping his thighs clamped together.

“What’s wrong?” asks Kyungsoo as he slides into the seat behind him.

“I-” His cheeks are burning. This is...new. Nope. No. Oh god.

“You okay?” Great, now Kyungsoo’s concerned, leaning in and watching him with a worried look. “Did I hurt you?”

“ _Nope_ ,” he answers in a shrill squeak, gaze locked on the faux wood grain of his desk.

“What's wrong?” There's no dropping the subject, it seems.

“I’m—” He gulps and tries to squeeze his legs together even more, dropping his voice to barely a whisper. “It’s, like, ...leaking.”

No response for almost a minute. Finally, low and heavy with amusement, Kyungsoo mutters, “This is why I said we should always use condoms.”

He makes a gallant effort to kick backward, but fails to do any damage to Kyungsoo and slumps onto his desk in a huff. There’s a small voice in the back of his mind being smarmy and chanting, “ _worth it_ ” but having jizz drip out of his ass in first period, in front of _everybody_ is just not...a pleasant experience, no matter what caused it to happen.

Kyungsoo's beaming rainbows and sunshine behind him. The lack of private time, coupled with the rapidly shrinking amount of time remaining at this school caused things to spiral a little this morning. It was _his_ idea to sneak into the empty classroom before school started, but really, it was _Jongin's_ idea to go with actual fucking instead of just mutual blowjobs. (In his defense, he had thought it was a genius idea, since having sex would have been over a lot quicker.)

“I can _feel_ your smugness,” Jongin glowers.

“No, that's my cum you’re feeling, baby,” his boyfriend shoots back.

The _nerve_.

—

Luckily, he manages to clean himself up a bit between first and second period. However, their little romp this morning seems to have activated some sort of naughty (or naught _ier_ , rather) switch inside Kyungsoo, and he’s been...Extra.

“I guess it should have been obvious that you’d have exhibitioninst tendencies,” Jongin moans out, backing up quickly against the wall so they’re hidden behind a row of desks.

“Mm,” Kyungsoo hums as he slurps over Jongin’s cock, pulling off each time with a loud, wet smack that echoes around the empty French classroom. The movie playing in the background happens to have a long fight scene, with swords clashing and men yelling, but Jongin doesn’t really know how well dick-sucking sounds will blend in with them. Kyungsoo swallows, sending waves of pleasure shooting through him, and he finds that he can’t really care how well the sounds mesh right now either.

“I wanna ride you so bad,” Kyungsoo says, dragging his thick, swollen lips over the cockhead, his eyes wide and innocent as he stares up at Jongin.

“Well, okay,” he answers helplessly. It earns him a chuckle that vibrates against his shaft, and Jongin moans again.

“No condoms. Tsk tsk.” His hand replaces his mouth as Kyungsoo climbs back up Jongin’s body, rolling his clothed crotch over Jongin’s cock as he mashes their lips together. “I want you to come all over my face again.”

Jongin mumbles distractedly, “I can do that, I think…”

His lower lip gets sucked into Kyungsoo’s mouth and nibbled on mercilessly as Kyungsoo laughs against him. “So we can go to Calculus after this and let everyone know what we were doing in here?” Kyungsoo asks, his hand speeding up as Jongin tries to not choke on his own breath.

That’s actually not a bad idea… Too easily, the image of Mr. Jo seething as he watches Kyungsoo walk into his class, face covered with streaks of white, dripping down onto his shirt, licking it off of his lips. Knowing it’s not him that did it. Knowing it’s _Jongin_ that did. His cock twitches at the thought, and of course, of course Kyungsoo picks up on it instantly.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” he begs. This is hot, and Kyungsoo is hot, and the door is closed but unlocked, and he’s gonna bust a nut any second if this continues.

Kyungsoo pulls away, and after a few frantic seconds of confusion, he’s on his knees, manipulating Jongin to stand before him, guiding Jongin’s hands so one weaves into Kyungsoo’s hair, the other back onto his cock.

The sight alone is too much, and Jongin tightens his grip in the soft strands, yanking Kyungsoo’s head back as he jerks off against the plush lips before him, dragging the tip across the pink skin as Kyungsoo opens his mouth wider. The first spurt lands just past the corner of his mouth, and Jongin hurriedly feeds his cock past Kyungsoo’s lips as his orgasm continues.

Barely able to stand as it is, he steps back tiredly, dazed, and sighs at the sight before him. His hand is pulled off of Kyungsoo’s hair and directed to the boy’s face as Kyungsoo drags the fingers through the bit of cum dripping down Kyungsoo’s cheek, and then pushes it against his own lips, sucking them clean before releasing Jongin’s hand, waiting expectantly.

He repeats the motion on his own this time, entranced as Kyungsoo licks every drop from his fingers. There is still some on his cheek that Jongin wouldn’t really be able to sweep away without rubbing hard, so he drops to his knees, lapping at what’s left of his release off of Kyungsoo’s skin before Kyungsoo brushes their lips together again.

“So,” Kyungsoo murmurs, “...round two?”

“Round two?” he echoes, confused, before an erection is pressed against his thigh. _Oh_.

—

“I feel like I got shafted,” Jongin whines as he waddles down the hall. “Half a BJ in exchange for sex.”

“Well, you _did_ just get shafted,” Kyungsoo says unapologetically, grinning so broadly next to him.

Walked right into that one. Dammit. Jongin groans at the joke and shoves him weakly. “Not funny.”

“What’s not funny?” Tao asks. Where the hell did Tweedle Dee even come from?

“Why you walking funny?” Baekhyun chimes in a moment after. Of course, Tweedle Dum.

“I’m not,” he says quickly.

Baekhyun eyes him suspiciously, but dismisses it in favor of his own thoughts. “Anyway, did you guys hear?”

“...Hear what?” Kyungsoo asks eventually. He’s got his Serious Face back on now.

“People were fucking during lunch!” Tao exclaims, his whole face lighting up at the gossip.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun continues, “we were trying to track them down, but they finished too fast, I couldn’t narrow down where it was coming from.”

Surely, he must be blushing fiercely. It’s a struggle to remember to breathe even, but to his side, Kyungsoo answers evenly, “Why would you even want to?”

“See who’s fucking?” Baekhyun asks, giving him an incredulous look. “Well, to see who’s fucking, duh!”

“Are y’all not curious?” Tao asks.

“No.” Whoops, didn’t mean to answer in unison. He should’ve just kept quiet. Their friends stare at them suspiciously. And any moment now, Baekhyun is going to out them before the whole school, likely in falsetto and to the tune of Alexander Hamilton…

Baekhyun's eyes narrow, and he tries to give them his best intimidating stare, but it doesn’t carry much weight when he’s trying to split it between the two of them. “Where were _y’all_ during lunch, eh?”

“In my French class,” Kyungsoo answers coolly, “watching Troy.”

The interest has barely faded from Baekhyun’s face when Jongin suddenly blurts out, “We’re dating.”

Their friends stare in shock at them. At him, rather.

“But,” Jongin adds nervously, “we weren’t fucking earlier.”

“We were,” Kyungsoo calmly corrects.

Um. Well, okay then. That’s fair, he supposes.

“I _knew_ it!” Baekhyun recovers quickly, pointing an accusing finger at them, only to have it caught by Kyungsoo as he steps forward.

“Wait, this is news?” Tao interjects. “Were y’all not dating for the last like...two years?”

“Ow-ow-ow!” Baekhyun squeaks out, half-laughing, half-wincing as Kyungsoo bends his finger back. “I get it! Snitches get stitches, but I need _fingers_ , Soo!” He whines as Kyungsoo exchanges twisting his finger in favor of pulling on his ear. “Even if - I did-” he somehow manages to cackle out, “literally _nobody_ would be surprised!”

“True,” Kyungsoo states, releasing him finally.

“Why not?” Jongin asks.

Tao and Baekhyun start offering their own theories, but they’re tuned out as he waits for Kyungsoo’s answer. He thought he’d been quite discreet in his ogling over the years. Hell, he _had_ been. Kyungsoo hadn’t learned about any of this until...not even a month ago.

It’s strange to see the boy squirm, put on the spot for once. Of course, Baekhyun and Tao pick up on it, and climb over each other to watch the show unfold with interest.

Kyungsoo clears his throat and avoids meeting Jongin’s eye. “You know that statistic of like...one in every five or...ten men or whatever it is, is gay?”

He doesn’t know where this is going, but he just nods along, trying for patience.

“Well,” Kyungsoo’s actually twiddling his thumbs, and it’s the cutest thing ever, “I just kind of assumed that in our group where apparently _everybody_ ’s gay or _wiggly_ or whatever, that you were like...the one straight one.”

“I _win_ ,” proclaims Baekhyun triumphantly, ducking as Kyungsoo swings a half-hearted hand for his face again.

“I don’t get it…”

Baekyun bravely juts another finger toward Kyungsoo, “ _He’s_ been-OW!” His finger has small indentations from Kyungsoo’s teeth when he curls back on himself, giving the other boy a reproachful look. “This is what you get, you _grandpa_. Literally everyone watches porn. If you weren’t such a prude, we would’ve invited you to our group chat, and then you would’ve known what a gay horndog Jongin is for _years_ now.”

Did he just call Kyungsoo a prude? Jongin must be losing his damn mind. Baekhyun just called his boyfriend, Kyungsoo Do, guy who just fucked him bareback over a desk for the second time today, a prude.

Kyungsoo looks like he just ate something sour. “I-”

“I _told_ him you were gay,” Baekhyun gloats. “He didn’t believe me.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Kyungsoo huffs, “point is, I didn't know, let's move on…”

“ _They_ knew?” Jongin squeaks out.

Kyungsoo claps his hands together and pulls Jongin along the hallway. “Time for Calc!”

—

“Why would Baekhyun not tell me that you liked me,” Jongin says, still in awe after Kyungsoo explains it to him later, at the revelation that somehow, _all_ of their friends, the _loudest_ , most obnoxious people in school, knew about Kyungsoo’s crush on him and never said anything.

“I think they’d argue that it was obvious, Jingo,” Kyungsoo answers under his breath.

He pouts. “It wasn’t obvious to _me_ …”

“Yeah, well,” Kyungsoo shows no sign of sympathy, “I remember asking you point blank and you told me you weren’t interested, so.”

Jongin sputters, “That was self-preservation! I thought...you would think I was some creeper.”

“You _are_ a creeper.”

“No,” he shoots back quietly, “Mr. Jo over there, watching us, is a creeper.”

Kyungsoo glances over to their teacher and barely conceals a smirk as he turns back to Jongin, taking his sweet time to scribble down some random doodles. “Mr. Jo is a nice guy.”

“He’s not nice, he wants to fuck you. There’s a difference.”

“ _You_ want to fuck me,” Kyungsoo counters. “You’re never nice.”

“I-” He sputters, so offended at the accusation, before he notices his volume attracting attention and drops to an irritated whisper, “I _worship_ you with like my whole heart.” A beat passes. “And my whole dick. And everything else too.”

“This is true,” Kyungsoo concedes, amused.

“He’s our teacher, he’s _old_. He shouldn’t be ogling you.”

Kyungsoo shrugs, unbothered. “He’s never said anything inappropriate to me. He’s never tried anything inappropriate. He’s only offered to help with my college shit. I’m grateful, but I thanked him with a gift card and my mom made him some eggrolls. We’re his students for two more days. What’s the problem?”

“Because he looks at you like he wants to _eat_ you.”

“ _You_ look at me like that.”

“Because I _do_.”

That earns him a smirk and a playful shove, but Kyungsoo leans forward afterward. “A lot of guys look at me like that, Jingo,” he asks, “and they’re gonna continue to do so. Is that gonna bother you?”

He wants to argue that it’s not about the camming, but rather, that this is _their teacher ogling a barely legal student_ , but he can hear Kyungsoo’s point through the cloud of jealousy. This was something he’d been trying to not actively think about lately, but apparently they’re going to have that discussion right now. Right here. In public.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do,” he answers instantly.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No. Think it through first.”

He had kind of thought the camboy thing would….disappear now that they were together. Not exactly in the exact terms of ‘Kyungsoo quits camming for him’ or anything, but more like...he just didn’t think that far, and figured _he_ wouldn’t need the Twitter account after they got together. The thought of Kyungsoo posting a new video tonight, for thousands of strangers to see, to jerk off to, to share and discuss and leer at… It wasn’t exactly an easy thought to swallow.

But would _he_ stop looking at porn? He hasn’t exactly been draining his bandwidth at the usual rate the last few weeks, but he’s clicked on some links from the group chat just out of curiosity. In his defense, porn is kind of unavoidable, but…

“I’ll tell you right now, I’ve talked to guys on Twitter,” Kyungsoo explains quietly. “We DM. I’m flirty. People buy me things. None of them get to know who I am, or see my face. None of them get any sort of private shows.”

“They buy you things? They know where you live?”

Kyungsoo waves him off. “No, it’s just Amazon wishlist stuff. They don’t see any of my info.”

Jongin gulps.

“This isn’t something I’d want to do for a long time. It’s fun. It’s thrilling and satisfying. It’s not something I plan on just quitting either.”

He chances a look up at Kyungsoo’s face to see concern crinkling his features. Worry.

“It’s not that it’s important to me,” Kyungsoo says, “but it _is_ important to me that if I wanted to quit, it’s because I felt done with it. On my own.”

That’s understandable. It is. “I feel weird about it,” he says, watching Kyungsoo’s face fall and hurriedly adds, “but I _do_ trust you.”

“In what way?”

Jongin purses his lips and chews on the inside of his cheek in thought for a moment. “I know you. I’ve known you for like...most of your life. You wouldn’t cheat on me.”

“You _know_ this? You didn't even know I did this.”

He nods, unphased, growing more certain as they talk. “You...didn’t know it was me before, and you were nice to me, but you kept me at a distance. And we had been talking for like...a while.”

Kyungsoo manages a small smile. “Also, if it means anything, out of everyone I’ve _ever_ accepted a DM from, I talked to you the most.”

The grin stretches across his face unconsciously. “Why?”

Kyungsoo boops his nose and sits back, visibly relieved as he shrugs. “I don’t know. Because you didn’t try to send me a dick pic?” He lets out a little giggle as his eyes focus on something far away, remembering. “You messaged me about my manga collection. Like. You nerd. It was cute.”

Jongin shuffles in his seat. “So cute does it for you?”

“No.” He lets Kyungsoo swat his arm, and fakes a pained look afterward. “It was just friendly. You were nice to talk to. I didn’t plan on going anywhere else with it. Not until I knew it was... _you_ anyway.”

It’s strangely reassuring. He’s still not _thrilled_ , but it’s a little easier to swallow at least. “I _do_ trust you.”

“Oh, well good, because I have an idea.”

—

From memory, this was his favorite part. Watching it again on his phone, from a totally new viewpoint is a different experience entirely. His cock twitches as he hears Kyungsoo’s moans transform into squeals through his speaker, and Kyungsoo clenches around him in response.

There are still two more minutes to the video clip, and he’s not allowed to move until then, but he’s rock hard and buried deep inside of Kyungsoo as the latter sits daintily in his lap, keeping his cock warm. It’s hot and tight, but there’s not enough _friction_ , and he’s been watching Kyungsoo’s pretty hole get pounded for the last three minutes and sixteen seconds. He’s been watching _himself_ pound Kyungsoo’s pretty hole, watching the lube lather up into a frothy white around the rim as he bends Kyungsoo nearly in half and fucks into him.

Cam-Kyungsoo whimpers out a curse as his ass jiggles to Jongin’s thrusts. There’s a bright new hickey on the left cheek. He can’t check Real-Kyungsoo’s ass to see the status of the mark right now as he endures this torturous version of foreplay, and makes a mental note to do so soon. _He_ made that mark, that everyone will be watching and zeroing in on. Seeing it brings back the memory of that session, after the camera was turned off, of him rimming Kyungsoo’s spasming hole as his cum leaked back out, as he pinned Kyungsoo in place to do so, hearing him babble helplessly underneath him.

“You are so hard right now,” Kyungsoo observes, squeezing around him again.

Part of him feels self-conscious, hearing himself moan as he orgasms on screen, but that part vanishes as he watches himself pull out, watches Kyungsoo’s cheeks spread. His cum glistens on Kyungsoo’s swollen hole as it drips down. The clip ends, both too soon and after _ages_.

“Fuck,” he comments finally, “that was hot.”

“So it’s up to you,” Kyungsoo repeats, leaning back to brace his hands against Jongin’s thighs, as he slowly rocks back and forth, sighing happily to himself.

Watching Kyungsoo grind on him is too distracting. Jongin looks back at his phone, at the blue TWEET button. “This is coercion,” he mumbles.

“This is impatience,” Kyungsoo corrects, planting his feet on either side of Jongin’s hips to get better leverage.

“You’re not even going to bribe me then?” He grips Kyungsoo’s hip with his free hand, helping to guide him back down onto Jongin’s cock.

Kyungsoo shivers above him, a blissful smile playing on his lips as he shakes his head. He’s panting already, and Jongin remembers that he’s been teasing himself the whole time the clip has been playing too. “You’re the one who’ll get to read all the tweets later about how everyone wishes they could be you. Spare me.”

He rolls his eyes and makes sure to hit the TWEET button before tossing the phone to the side and flipping them over. Their neighbors are out at some frat party for the night. This whole wing of their dorm is probably empty.

Kyungsoo spreads his legs wide and holds them in place with his knees practically against his shoulders. “Did you?” he asks, his sentence cut off as Jongin snaps his hips forward.

“I’ll tell you if you scream for me.”

A warbled moan leaves Kyungsoo’s mouth and his face contorts in pleasure as Jongin strikes deep. “Screams are earned, Jingo,” he manages to whimper out, before being flipped again onto his hands and knees. Kyungsoo drops down so his chest is flat against the mattress, knuckles white as he grips the sheets.

Smooth, flawless cheeks bounce against Jongin’s hips. The only marks on Kyungsoo are the small red ovals on his waist and a light scratch by his right shoulder blade. Jongin lifts a hand and drops it against plump flesh, pride swelling as he watches Kyungsoo’s ass jiggle and redden. And in no time at all, Kyungsoo’s suppressed whimpers grow into yelps as he gets closer. Jongin fists a handful of his hair and yanks, forcing Kyungsoo to crane his neck to look back at him as more spanks rain down, and Kyungsoo turns incoherent, convulsing before Jongin can even wrap a hand around him to stroke him off.

He comes before Kyungsoo can grow too sensitive to go on, and they stay frozen in place with him laying across Kyungsoo’s back while they catch their breaths. Round one of the night.

Something hits him on the thigh. “So did you or not?” Kyungsoo asks weakly.

As if on cue, the phone that had somehow made its way to the floor starts to vibrate endlessly from notifications. Kyungsoo laughs and pushes him off to the side before flopping down in front of him so they can cuddle.

“Congratulations,” he says, “you’re now a porn star.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is the end. Yes, that was PMSM!Jongin in the last chapter, and I'm still giggling over everyone's comments when they saw that. I know a lot of you didn't want this fic to end, but I mean...it was time. And besides, that's what bonus chapters will be for. My EXOGeddon fic is posted, if anyone wants to check it out. It's [The World Without](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11749095), and I put a lot of work into it. I'm also currently in [Kaisoommer](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ksmr_17/works), if you want to try and find me on there. I put up teasers for two new fics, [Glucose Guardian (That's Mighty Big Of You)](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1288097/glucose-guardian-that-s-mighty-big-of-you-kaisoo-sugardaddyau-reversesizekink) and [Bang and Burn](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1288099/bang-and-burn-kaisoo-assassinau-exloversau), if you want to check those out as well. [The Gods Among Us](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9286673/chapters/21045335) and [Wizards in Training](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10409499/chapters/22986801) will be brought out of hiatus shortly. (Please note, AO3 won't let me post teasers, but when the chapters post, they will be posted over to AO3 as well.)
> 
> Thank you to **At1stSoo,**  my beautiful beta and loving and supportive fic-wife, for betaing this chapter for me. I don't think she saw the ending yet as of posting, so hopefully there's a little extra fun there. <3
> 
> Thank you to EVERYONE for following along. I can't believe this story got as popular as it did, because it was literally just a late night crack fantasy I came up with, with no plot or anything, that came from Jongin playing Shikyung in Andante, and originally, he was supposed to be addicted to porn, but they changed it to a gaming addiction instead. (boo) It was a fun fic, and very smutty...I think more smutty than PMSM and Dark Shadows even, which is...quite a feat for me. Andante should be starting in just a couple of days too, who's excited??
> 
> Sorry the ending wasn't more...eventful. I struggled for a while with it, because they were literally...at happily ever after, so there wasn't really much more to tell. The ending scene was them in their college dorm room, by the way. I ended it where I thought it was healthy, with a little growth from both, and some smut, as usual. Let me know what you thought? Upvote and comment if you liked it?
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon), or if you're shy, come to my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/filet_jignon). Hope to hear from y'all! <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/filet_jignon)


End file.
